Help Me Let Go
by Witch at heart
Summary: The last chapter!
1. Ginny's Secret

A/N: Hey, everyone. This is a new version of my story. Thanks to everybody who gave me such wonderful advice. I hope this version of the story will be much better. Just so you know, there are parts that I didn't rewrite, and I just added on to the story, not changed it too much or taken away from it. Also, I made a big mistake in the first version: I wrote that Ginny's eyes were blue. JKR writes that Ginny's eyes are actually brown. I'm sorry about that, and I changed it for this version.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would too busy writing book 6 rather than this fan-fiction.  
  
.Help Me Let Go.  
  
Chapter 1: Ginny's Secret.  
  
Harry Potter made his way to dinner followed by his best friend, Ron Weasley. They were staying at number 12, Grimmauld Place, since Harry's birthday and had been called down after the Order of the Phoenix meeting in the drawing room had finished. Harry was definitely not looking forward to that night's meal. Today is the day, he thought. Everything will be fine. It's better this way.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the kitchen. They sat across their other best friend, Hermione Granger, and Ron's little sister, Ginny. They smiled warmly at the boys. Ron returned the smile, but Harry found that he couldn't. Instead he looked around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, of course. Remus Lupin, Bill, Fred and George were also there, along with Tonks, who wore her hair a bright neon green. He wasn't sure how to do this, but he had to do it. It was now or never.  
  
"Harry, you seem awfully quiet today," Hermione said, sounding concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's none of your business," Harry answered, hoping he sounded annoyed.  
  
"Harry," Hermione sounded offended. "I'm sorry. You just looked a bit out of it." She looked down at her hands. Harry saw Ginny narrowing her eyes slightly. Ron looked furious.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked Harry, his face turning red. "She just wanted to know if you were okay, and you were rude to her in return. What is up with you?"  
  
Harry smirked slightly. "You're just jealous that Hermione seems worried about me, but doesn't care what the hell happens to you."  
  
"That's not true," Hermione said immediately.  
  
"Keep out of it, mudblood," Harry said angrily.  
  
The room went suddenly silent. Hermione looked as though she had been slapped. Ginny gasped slightly. Ron stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. "Apologize to her now!"  
  
"Make me," Harry said, looking completely unconcerned of what had happened. Ron raised his wand and was about to hex Harry when Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm. "Ronald, don't you dare!"  
  
"But he called Hermione a- a-, a you-know-what!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry sternly, as though she was waiting for him to apologize to Hermione, but Harry returned her stare and tried not to blink. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but he wasn't about to give in to the guilt and shame he felt swelling up inside him. He had to do this. Lupin looked at him oddly. Harry turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at, werewolf?" he snapped.  
  
Lupin flinched. "Not much, apparently," he answered coldly. Harry felt a sudden pang of remorse. But he had to keep them all safe. And this was the only way.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Ginny asked, standing up from her place at the table.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Weaselette," Harry said. He noticed all the Weasleys tense up at the deliberate insult. Ginny walked over to him. "Apologize to all of us right now," she demanded.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" he tried to make his voice sound full of hatred he didn't feel. "You're just a little slut that's trying to get with every guy at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry didn't even have time to register Ginny's fist flying at his face. He felt it make contact with his jaw and staggered back slightly. Ginny looked poised to hit him again, but Hermione and an unwilling Ron pulled her back. Fred and George, who looked ready to join her in beating Harry to a pulp, took charge of their little sister and led her upstairs on their mother's orders, while Ginny struggled against them. Harry took one look around the kitchen before leaving it and going to the drawing room. He sat in the couch in front of the fireplace and sighed. His green eyes looked intently at the fire that he was sure Mrs. Weasley had started for the Order meeting. A lot more people had joined and the meetings were moved from the kitchen to this room, as it was much bigger. Harry let out a groan in lament.  
  
He knew it was the right thing. Ever since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place, he had been plagued by these recurring nightmares in which his friends and the members of the Order, including Dumbledore, were captured, tortured, and then killed. Because he loved them. Because Voldemort knew that to get to him, all he had to do was get his friends. But he couldn't let his dreams become a reality. That's why he did what he did. It was for their own good. He preferred to have them alive and hate him than to have to watch them being killed, the way he had to see Sirius die.  
  
Harry absentmindedly rubbed his jaw where Ginny had punched him. George was right: Size was no indication of strength. Ginny had to be about three inches shorter than him, and had a small, delicate frame. She looked almost fragile, except when she got angry, the way she had today. That's when she looked anything but frail.  
  
Harry must have sat on that couch for hours, thinking. He heard everyone going upstairs and retire for the night. He was getting drowsy himself, but he knew that if he went to his room, Ron might murder him for what he said to his sister and Hermione. He was about to close his eyes and sleep on the couch when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Ginny entered the room, still dressed in the pink blouse and muggle jeans she had worn that day. He stood and Ginny walked slowly towards him. "What do you want, Weasel?" he growled, hoping to sound upset.  
  
"To know what you're thinking," she replied quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Harry's deep green eyes looked her up and down. He didn't say anything, just stared at the beautiful young woman in front of him. She met his eyes, and he felt ashamed of what he had done.  
  
"Everyone here loves you," she said silently. Her calm demeanor made Harry uneasy. He knew he would be able to handle anything she said if she threw a tantrum, or yelled and screamed, maybe even hit him again, but he couldn't handle this. "They all care for you," she continued. "They all baby you, they try to keep you saved and loved. And you return the favor by making them all feel worthless." She took a step towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't have bothered with you if I was them. I mean it's your fault your parents died. Your fault Cedric Diggory died. If it hadn't been for you, Sirius would still be alive."  
  
"Shut up," Harry hissed angrily.  
  
"You don't see it, do you? He doesn't care if you love us or not! We love you and that alone merits for our deaths. I'm living proof of that."  
  
Harry turned away from her, but she grabbed his face in both hands and forced him to look at her deep brown eyes. "If I didn't love you so much," she said, her voice breaking. "He wouldn't have taken me down to the Chamber of Secrets. He wouldn't have tried to kill me. And you don't even love me back. You didn't back then, and you don't do now." She released him and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Of course I don't love you, Weasley," Harry said, wanting to hurt her, to make her stop loving him with all his heart. "You repulse me."  
  
Ginny laughed as tears rolled down her cheek. "You're repulsed by me, Harry. I don't blame you. I'm repulsed by me. You don't know what it's like. You don't know how good I felt when Tom touched me, when he kissed me, when he draining all the life force out of me, I enjoyed dying at his hands, and I wished more than anything that he could bring me back to life so he could kill me again and again. I loved that feeling of being powerless to him. And then you saved me. And I realized what happened. And I looked in the mirror and I didn't want to be me anymore. I wanted to die, to not feel so dirty and disgusting. And I did the unforgivable."  
  
Ginny grabbed a knife that was lying innocently on the table next to her and aimed it at her chest. Harry lunched forward, knowing what she was thinking of doing. She had been getting hysterical. She looked Harry in the eye and plunged the blade into her heart.  
  
Harry looked on in horror and shock as Ginny pulled the knife out of her body. Her blood covered the once shinning blade. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. Ginny laughed at the expression on his face and opened the top button of her blouse. Harry saw the wound for a split second before a golden light covered it. Then, it was gone.  
  
"It doesn't even leave a scar," she said, still laughing. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I can't die."  
  
"How?"  
  
Ginny ignored him. "Everyday I kept thinking that this was my punishment for having been so silly and stupid to believe in Tom. Then Sirius died, and I knew that my punishment was much worse. I have to stand by and watch my family and my friends die, whether of old age, or at his hands." She sat on the couch and cried pitifully. Harry crouched in front of her, trying to wipe away her tears. She leaned forward so that their foreheads touched and their lips were only inches away from each other. "But my biggest punishment," she whispered to him, "is having to watch you die. I love you more than you will ever know, Harry. That's really my punishment. To sit by and watch you die, to slip away from me and for me not to be able to do anything about it. And the pain of just knowing that is the only thing that let's me know I'm still human."  
  
"Ginny, I love you, too," Harry was shocked at he words that had come out of his mouth. He had never allowed himself to admit it, but he knew deep down inside him that Ginny was the one for him. Ever since he rescued her from the Chamber, he had seen her in a different light. She was beautiful, funny, kind, sincere, and she was stronger than anyone he knew, except maybe Sirius. And all those feelings of admiration had somehow turned into love without him having realized it.  
  
Ginny pulled back slightly. She had always dreamed of Harry saying something like this to her, but she never allowed herself to really believe that he had any feelings for her whatsoever. She felt him put his hands on her hips. He leaned into her, and soon she felt his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. It was a slow but passionate kiss. She forgot where she was, or why she was there. All she knew was that Harry was kissing her and that was all that mattered to her.  
  
Harry had felt Ginny tense up when their lips first met, but relaxed slowly. Her tongue was playfully teasing his. He didn't want that kiss to ever end, but reluctantly pulled back.  
  
"I love you, Gin," he whispered to her again.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly at him. "I love you too, Harry, more than I thought was humanly possible. I would do anything for you. I would die for you, if I could."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said. "If I had known, I-"  
  
"You would have still saved me," she laughed slightly. "The hero in you would have won in the end, and you would have saved me. And it's not like I'm complaining."  
  
"How-" Harry hesitated. "How is it-?"  
  
"I can't die?" Ginny finished for him. She smiled sadly at him. "I did die. Tom had taken my soul, but there was a small sliver of it in me, even though I was dead. When you killed him, my soul came back to me. Remember when Nearly Headless Nick was petrified?" Harry nodded. "Well, he was petrified because he was dead and couldn't die again. People can't die twice. I died, and now I can't die again."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, about tonight," he said.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she said. "Sit besides me." She patted the empty seat next to her. He stood and sat, putting an arm around Ginny and with his other hand turning her face slightly towards him.  
  
"How are you so strong?" he asked, admiring her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" her face looked confused.  
  
"You have this secret you have to carry around with you and you're still able to be happy. How do you do it?"  
  
She looked down for a moment. Harry noticed that even though she looked fifteen, her eyes were those of someone who had been forced to grow up too fast. "You learn to live with it and accept it. And then you move on."  
  
Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. She sighed as she wrapped her fragile arms around his waist. She felt him kiss the top of her head, and they held onto each other quietly. Soon, they were asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny woke up to the feel of strong, masculine arms around her. She shifted and smiled as she remembered the night before. She looked up at Harry and grinned. He looks so cute when he's sleeping, she thought. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she pulled away from his embrace and walked silently into the kitchen, where she could hear the murmur of her parents' voices.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said while putting a place of bacon and eggs in front of her.  
  
"Morning, Mom," Ginny replied with a smile. "Morning, Dad."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet and smiled at her. "And how is my favorite daughter tonight?"  
  
"Dad, I'm your only daughter," Ginny laughed as she went to hug her dad.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Hermione said brightly as she pulled a sleepy Ron into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," they all replied.  
  
"Have any of you seen Harry this morning?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't know why you're eager to see him," Ron said, suddenly awake, his face clouded with anger.  
  
"Ron, we know he didn't mean what he said last night. He's just been really upset lately," Mrs. Weasley, placing two more plates on the table.  
  
"Yeah, and you yourself said that he had been having terrible nightmares. He's probably trying to push us away so that we don't get hurt. I think maybe that was what he was dreaming about," Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the right to-" Ron was cut short by Harry's entrance.  
  
Harry looked around at the now silent faces of each of the people in the room and quietly sat down next to Ginny. Ron glared at him, while Hermione politely looked away and Mrs. Weasley laid breakfast in front of him. Harry looked down at his bacon and eggs and refused to look at them. Ginny laid her hand on his thigh, letting him that she was sympathetic, and he had her for support.  
  
"So, Ginny," Hermione said to break the uneasy silence as she poured herself some coffee. "Have you started thinking about what you're going to do in the future? You know you've got O.W.L.s this year."  
  
"Not really," Ginny shook her head.  
  
"You should really start thinking about it, dear. You have that career advice conference this year, you know?" Mrs. Weasley said as she put glasses of orange juice in front of all them.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mum," Ginny grinned knowingly. "I have all the time in the world for that."  
  
Harry, who had just taken a sip of his juice, choked slightly, understanding Ginny's joke. The other five inhabitants of the kitchen turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Harry said. He took the opportunity to speak now that he had everyone's attention. "Um, about last night," he started, hesitantly. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said. I-"  
  
"No need to apologize, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she went to pull him into a bear hug. Ginny hurriedly removed her hand from his leg and placed it on her own.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, we understand what made you say those things, it's no big deal," Hermione smiled warmly at him. Mr. Weasley grinned at him, letting him know it was okay.  
  
Harry waited for Ron to say something. Ron, however, kept glaring angrily at him, and did not accept Harry's apology until Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs, and Ginny kicked him under the table at the same time.  
  
Fred and George apparated at the doorway at that same moment. Harry told them he was sorry, and they accepted his apology, although they did so with the same reluctance as Ron.  
  
After breakfast, and a few more apologies to the members of the Order who had come to headquarters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to the boys' room. The girls sat on one bed, and the boys in the other.  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed all of a sudden. "How come you two hit me earlier to accept Harry's apology, but Ginny got away unscathed and without taking it?"  
  
Hermione bit lip as she gave Ginny a "he's got a good point" look.  
  
"That would be because, last night, I told Ginny I was sorry, and that I loved her, and we decided to start going out," Harry said slowly. He hadn't really asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, and he figured Ron might just tear him to shreds.  
  
There was a brief silence in which all eyes were on Ginny, waiting for her to verify the information just given. She nodded slowly, and smiled at the looks of utter shock that were on her brother's and her best friend's faces.  
  
Hermione was the first to come out of her reverie. "You two are dating?" she asked as though she didn't believe them. "What about Dean?" she added, turning to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, we broke up weeks ago. There was just no chemistry between us, really," Ginny explained calmly, as Harry turned his eyes downcast. He had forgotten Ginny had been dating Dean Thomas.  
  
Ron turned to look at Harry, a flash of anger in his blue eyes, so different from his sister's. He had always been a bit over-protective of her. Hermione, however, squealed excitedly ands hugged Ginny, who was closest, "Congratulations!"  
  
Instead of congratulating them as well, Ron lunged at Harry, knocking him off the bed. They started to wrestle on the floor while the girls screamed at them to stop. Fred and George, who had heard the commotion, apparated into the room and pulled them apart.  
  
"Ron, what the hell?" George said, trying, along with Fred, to hold him back.  
  
"He's- trying- to- corrupt- our- sister," Ron said, struggling against his brother's grip.  
  
"Oh, well, then," George said as he released Ron, who immediately made to tackle Harry to the ground again.  
  
"Stop!" Ginny screamed getting in the way. Harry pulled her by her ridiculously tiny waist and held her tightly against him, like a shield.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt the man holding your sister, would you?" Harry asked, as Ron stopped. He looked furiously at Harry, but started to settle down. Harry's grip on Ginny relaxed, too, but he never made to let go of her.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Fred asked after Hermione pulled Ron to sit next to her.  
  
"Last night, Harry and I had a long talk and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. That's all," Ginny said, linking her hand with Harry's.  
  
"That's not all," Ron growled. "Harry didn't sleep in this room last night, and Hermione told me earlier that Ginny had left her room and didn't return all night." He gave Harry an accusatory look.  
  
The twins simultaneously looked at Harry and Ginny. Harry tried to avoid their eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened," Ginny said, her temper rising at her brother's insinuations. "We just talked."  
  
"All night?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
All night," Ginny answered convincingly.  
  
The three Weasley boys gave the couple a hard look, but seemed to decide that their story was believable.  
  
"Well, hate to leave you, but," Fred started.  
  
"Time is galleons," George finished. And with a loud 'crack!' the twins were gone.  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously at Hermione as soon as her brothers were gone. "Isn't there anything you want to tell us?"  
  
"No!" Hermione and Ron said together. Harry looked down questioningly at his girlfriend. She reached up and whispered something in his ear. His face broke into a large grin and he whispered very audibly, "About bloody time. They were driving me mad."  
  
"Fine!!!" Ron shouted. "Hermione and I are going out. Okay?"  
  
"We know," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"I caught the two of you snogging in the broom shed before we came to headquarters," Ginny smirked. "I had gone to get my broom and there you were. Trust me, I'm still having nightmares." She shuddered visibly, and Harry's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around her.  
  
"Why didn't you say something before?" Hermione asked scandalized. Ron stared at his feet, his face becoming as red as his hair.  
  
"More fun for me," Ginny laughed. "Besides, it's blackmail material over Ron." She walked over to her brother and jokingly put an arm around him. "I mean, can you imagine the talk that Dad would want to have with ickle Ronniekins if he were to find out."  
  
A/N: Well, there you have the revised edition of the first chapter. I hoped you liked. Please review. I would like to know if this version is better than the first. And for those of you who didn't read the first version, tell me what you think of this one so that I may improve my writing. It'll be very much appreciated. 


	2. The First Battle

Hey guys, here goes the revised version of the second chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in the book series. Please, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2: The First Battle  
  
For the next week, Ginny focused on trying to keep Harry's mind off the nightmares that still haunted him. Ron had secretly told her that every night Harry had a nightmare, and each night it became more intense. They tactfully never mentioned they knew, but he figured on his own they did.  
  
Ron and Hermione had adopted the habit of disappearing for hours at a time, leaving Harry and Ginny to their own devices. The young couple spent hours talking about Quidditch, the D.A., and how they both couldn't stand Snape. They had been sitting on Harry's bed, Ginny in his lap, talking, when two owls zoomed in through the open windows, dropped two letters on the floor, and left.  
  
Ginny stood to pick them up and saw they had the Hogwarts crest. She smiled as she handed Harry his letter. "See if you're the new Quidditch captain."  
  
Harry pulled her back into his lap. She giggled. "I told you, Katie Bell is going to be made Captain. She has seniority over the rest of us."  
  
Ginny shrugged and opened her letter. It told her to take the Hogwarts Express at 10:00 AM on the 1st of September. She skimmed her booklist, looking to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book. There was none. She frowned slightly, then turned to Harry. "So?" she prodded.  
  
"I've been made Quidditch Captain," Harry mumbled quietly as he looked at her. She gave him a smug smirk, as if to say 'I told you so.'  
  
"So you've got two beaters and three chasers to replace," Ginny said, folding her letter and throwing it aside.  
  
"Three Chasers?" Harry questioned. "Why three?"  
  
"Katie resigned in June," Ginny explained in her calm way. "Said she need to concentrate on her N.E.W.T.S."  
  
"Okay, then, what about you?" Harry asked, looking at the booklist.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Aren't you going to be a Chaser?" "Yeah," she nodded.  
  
"Well, you're already on the team," Harry said, looking at the list of N.E.W.T. classes he had been accepted to. He had received his O.W.L. results the day before his birthday. He had gotten and O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and incredibly, Potions; and E in Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Herbology; and A in Astronomy; and a D in History of Magic and Divination. He was happy to see that he'd gotten into all the required classes for Auror training.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We'll just put you as Chaser instead of reserve Seeker, like McGonagall listed you," Harry answered simply.  
  
Ginny shrugged, then looked at his list of classes: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions. "Bet Snape is really angry that he had to let you in his N.E.W.T class."  
  
"Not nearly as angry as I am," Harry scowled. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I love you," she said, smiling.  
  
Harry grinned widely. "I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed her,.  
~*~ The next day, Mrs. Weasley gathered them all to go to Diagon Alley for their school shopping. As they all got ready to leave, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Lupin showed up to escort them to the Leaky Cauldron. They decided to walk, as it wasn't very far, and it was really quite a beautiful day, and then they would return by port key. Harry was eager to see Fred and George's new shop.  
  
The adults paired up with the children and they started to walk. Mrs. Weasley and Ron led the way, followed by Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny, then Lupin and Harry. Mad-Eye walked behind them, keeping guard.  
  
"So, Harry," Lupin began after walking in silence for a few minutes. "I understand that you're seeing Ginny exclusively."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. Mad-Eye grunted in approval from behind. "Nice girl, that one. Pretty, intelligent, loyal, and honest. Good choice, Potter."  
  
"She reminds me a lot of Lily," Lupin said softly. Harry looked at him in shock. Mad-Eye grunted again, this time in agreement. Lupin kept his eyes fixed on Ginny, who was currently chatting happily with Tonks and Hermione.  
  
"How so?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you've seen pictures of Lily," Lupin said, his gaze unwavering. "Ginny's hair is a lighter red than Lily's, but they have the same complexion, same height, same bearing. Lily was just as beautiful, proud, intelligent and honest as Ginny. And your mother had a habit of rubbing her palm lightly on the tip of her wand. When I taught Ginny, I noticed the same habit. I see many similarities."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. He had never seen that before. He remembered when he saw his mother in the Pensive, when he saw his father torture Snape. She had looked familiar, but he had dismissed the feeling; he had seen many pictures of her, of course, he would recognize his mum. But looking at Ginny now, he could see how similar she was to his mother.  
  
Ginny turned, as though she had felt his gaze. She smiled and waved. Harry waved back and watched her turn back to Tonks.  
  
They reached the Leaky Cauldron in silence. After entering Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Lupin let the four teens roam around on their own. They took the booklists with them so the children didn't have to worry about them, and left them.  
  
An argument immediately began between Ron and Hermione over where they should go first.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron said/  
  
"Flourish and Blotts," Hermione said loudly.  
  
"Mum's going to buy all our books," Ron said, suddenly inspired. "There's no need for us to go."  
  
"He's got a point, Hermione," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
Ginny, who had wanted to go to the bookstore, though for different reasons than her friend, came up with a plan. "Why don't you boys go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione and I go to Flourish and Blotts, and we meet in front of Fred and George's in half an hour?"  
  
Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways. When the girls entered the store, Ginny skimmed the shop for her mother. She was at the register, paying for their books, the rest of the Order members waiting for her looking around the store. She knew they would separate and roam around Diagon Alley, looking for Death Eater activity. They all finally left the shop, whispering gravely.  
  
Hermione didn't notice any of that. When she saw the new books on the shelf, her face lit up and she started to look through them. When she was sure that Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her, Ginny slowly wondered through to the back of the store to the Dark Arts section. She bent down to look at the bottom shelf, picked a book, and slowly put it in her bag. She walked around the store to the cash register, where Hermione was paying for her new books.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I saw a friend from Hogwarts and stopped to say hello," Ginny lied quickly. Her friend nodded, paid, and they left to Fred and George's new store.  
~*~ Harry and Ron had been waiting for the girls outside the twins' shop. they were in plain sight of the bookstore and saw them walking towards them. They all smiled. Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed her cheek. Harry noticed that Hermione had about three bags with her, and that Ron scowled at the sight of them, but said nothing.  
  
They entered the twins' store and their jaws dropped in awe. The shop was filled with prank items and books that would appease even Fred and George's wild and dangerous imagination. The twins greeted them heartily and loaded them down with gifts. After making their way through the crowd of Hogwarts students that were stocking up on prank supplies, they walked out into the fresh air of the day.  
  
They were walking to Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, chatting merrily, when it happened. The entire street went suddenly dark. Harry felt Ginny's hand tense in his own and they, along with Ron and Hermione, drew their wands quickly. A sudden terrified yell made them look up into the black sky. The Dark Mark was clearly seen high above them.  
  
Panic ensued. People started running in all directions, looking for places to hide and run away to. Harry caught a glance of Lupin rushing forward as the Death Eaters started to make their way across Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny let go of his hand and they all rushed forward. Along with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and a few Aurors who had been shopping for the day, they plunged into what was to become the first battle of the Second War.  
  
Ginny quickly ran to the twins' shop. "Fred, George," she yelled over the crowd of customers. "Send out the word: Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley."  
  
The twins went slightly pale. Fred rushed to the fireplace and contacted the Ministry and Order headquarters, while George led the now terrified shoppers down to the safety of the basement. Ginny back outside, determined to help. She could see people fighting all around her. Spells whizzed by her as she ran to the spot where she had last seen Harry. He was fighting a Death Eater in an intense duel. Harry sent out one last spell and the Death Eater fell to the floor, probably stunned.  
  
Ginny turned and saw a Death Eater coming towards her, his wand ready. She quickly raised hers and yelled, "Stupefy!" The death Eater froze and fell to the floor. Another Death Eater moved forwards, and without hesitation, Ginny cast another stunning spell.  
  
She turned and saw Ron dueling yet another Death Eater. The Death Eater saw her, and made to leave Ron and follow her. Ron caught him off guard with the Full Body-Bind. He then rushed to Ginny. "Gin," he said, pushing her back to the twins' shop. "Leave, run," He was out of breath, making Ginny believe that he had been fighting more Death Eaters than she had.  
  
"No, this is my battle, too," Ginny said, pulling away from him and rushing to meet another Death Eater. She raised her wand, and before the Death Eater had a chance, she had cast the Bat Bogey Hex she was so famous for. The Death Eater fell back on the floor, his face being attacked with black bogeys.  
  
Ginny heard a scream and turned around. She could make out the shape of a Death Eater standing over who she recognized as a Ravenclaw second year. She quickly stunned the Death Eater and went to the young girl. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
The Ravenclaw was shaking with fright. She helped her up and led her towards Fred and George's store. She took her down to the basement with the others, and ran back outside. She noticed many more people were fighting the hooded figures. The Aurors and the Order members have all arrived, she thought gratefully. Everything is going to be all right.  
  
She managed to stun two more Death Eaters before she was hit with what she guessed was a disarming spell. Her wand flew out of her hand and landed inside one of the stores.  
  
"Well," she heard Lucius Malfoy say underneath his hood. "Looks like the youngest Weasel is trapped."  
~*~ Harry had stunned about four Death Eaters when he heard Ginny scream. He froze in his spot and turned slowly. A Death Eater had grabbed Ginny and pointed his wand at her. Her wand was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry didn't know why he was so worried about Ginny when he knew that that Death Eater couldn't hurt her even if he tried. He pointed his own wand at the hooded man. He heard Lucius Malfoy's cold voice, "Ah, Potter. Give me a reason and I will kill her." Harry saw a hint of a smile on Ginny's lips, but she suppressed it immediately.  
  
Malfoy turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "My master wants to ask you a question you alone know the answer to, and I want to know just what Potter sees in you," he whispered in her ear. She felt his hand lowering slowly down her back. She felt a rage inside her that she had felt only once before, when she was down in the Chamber and Tom had betrayed her.  
  
An invisible force pushed Malfoy away from Ginny, and he hit the wall of the building behind them. Ginny turned around, her eyes set and determined, her face contorted with anger. She smiled evilly as Malfoy let out his first scream of pain.  
  
Harry stood in shock as he watched Ginny torture Malfoy. People who had been dueling around them stopped and looked on in fear and disgust as Malfoy started to bleed from his nose, mouth, and even his ears. His hood had fallen off when he hit the wall, and it's owner was writhing in pain and anguish on top of it. He finally stopped moving all together and a slash appeared on his left sleeve, as though made by an invisible knife, cutting the skin over his Dark Mark. Ginny had just tortured Lucius Malfoy to death.  
  
Ginny stumbled back slightly when her magic had released itself. She looked down and Malfoy, bloody and very much dead, and gasped. She had known that her magic was strong, Tom said that to her repeatedly, but she never imagined that she could have killed a man with it. But that's not really what disturbed her. It was the fact that she had enjoyed it. Not killing Malfoy, but the release of the magic she had fought so hard to hide even from herself.  
~*~ As people began to come out of their hiding places and evaluated the damage that was done, Ginny sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder. Harry held her, ignoring the intense and dark power that still radiated from her. When Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Bill had reached them, they looked from the young couple to the dead man only feet away from them. Even Dumbledore looked slightly sick and pale as he saw what remained of Lucius Malfoy. Bill stepped forward and tried to help Harry comfort Ginny. At the sight of her brother, however, Ginny cried even harder than before. I'm going to Azkaban, she thought. And I'll never see my family again.  
  
"Don't worry, Ginny," Dumbledore said softly. "You will not go to Azkaban."  
  
The other adults looked horrified at Dumbledore, then Ginny. Bill turned his sister's face to see her. "Gin, did you do this?" he asked, scared.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bill," Ginny sobbed. "I don't know what came over me. I just lost control and I couldn't stop..."  
  
Bill pulled Ginny into his embrace and looked terrified at Dumbledore, who shook his head slightly, then turned and had a whispered conversation with Tonks and Kingsley.  
  
Harry hadn't said anything. He stood rooted to his spot, trying to push the image of Ginny look of sheer pleasure as she tortured Malfoy to death. He felt Dumbledore staring at him, and he turned his green eyes to the ground.  
  
Tonks and Kingsley left hurriedly. Dumbledore addressed the Weasley siblings and Harry. "It was self-defense," he said. Ginny shook her head rapidly, as though Dumbledore had asked a question. His blue eyes met hers. "It was self-defense," he repeated firmly. Bill nodded seriously, followed by a hesitant Ginny. The old Headmaster turned to Harry, who looked at his girlfriend and then nodded, not quite meeting his gaze.  
~*~ 


	3. Thoughts

Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be writing books. I'd like to take the opportunity to thank J.K. Rowling for having given the world five (soon to be seven) of the most wonderful books in literature today. *Applauses JKR for her talent and work*  
  
Chapter 3: Thoughts  
  
Ginny sighed as she looked up from her book. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess across the room, Hermione watching them. She looked at them sadly. Even though she was Harry's girlfriend now, she was still excluded from the group. They think I killed Malfoy on purpose, she thought. She shuddered just thinking about it herself. Why didn't she stop? Why didn't she fight harder to gain control of her magic? Why was Tom's magic so much stronger than hers?  
  
She looked at the cover of her book, Controlling the Dark Arts. It was the same book she had stolen from Flourish and Blotts that fateful day. She always felt bad about stealing, but she couldn't let people know about the dark magic residing in her. And if someone saw her buying the book, they would tell her family, and then there was no telling of what they might do.  
  
She had always been raised to hate Dark magic, to fight it, to help destroy it. But instead, she allowed it to take over her and control her emotions and her own powers. By the time she realized the mistake she had made, it was too late. She belonged to Tom; he had told her so everyday. That they belonged to each other. She had been terrified when she figured out she was the one opening the Chamber, but she couldn't do anything about it. Every time she tried to tell someone, she heard Tom's voice in head, and she couldn't go through with it. His words still haunted her at night: "Are you really going to betray our secret?"  
  
The youngest Weasley lost hope. She gave up, gave in to a memory. Tom took over her, took command of her own mind, and she thought she wasn't strong enough to fight him. He took her soul and her innocence, and then he had killed her.  
  
Of course, Harry had come to the rescue just in time. He killed Tom, and her soul returned to her. But it wasn't really hers. It also had a part of Tom, corrupted, evil, sinister Tom. And her magic wasn't strong enough to fight it.  
  
Dumbledore had helped. At least, he tried. He had Snape brew potions for her, to make her Dark magic weaker so she could fight it herself. It was an extremely complicated potion, one Dumbledore invented just for her. She learned to make it herself, so she could continue to drink it over the summer breaks. But she hadn't forgotten to take it. In fact, she hadn't even had to make it, Snape had given her an extra vial of the dreadful tasting concoction, so she wouldn't have to make it straight away. And she had drank it. Then why weren't her powers able to control that dark magic Tom had corrupted her with?  
  
Because you didn't want to, her mind answered her. She felt a sudden rush of guilt wash over her. Of course she was working to keep her powers in check, but when she finally had that release, she couldn't stop. It took command of her, just like Tom had. And her dark magic had killed someone. True, he was a Death Eater, but he was human nonetheless.  
  
Ginny sighed again before turning back to her book. What she did was wrong and there was no way to rectify it. She took a human life, there was no redemption for that. She would be in Azkaban right now rotting in some cell if it hadn't been for Dumbledore hadn't helped her out. It was an accident, it had been a mistake. She never wanted to kill anyone, not when she knew so well how precious both life and death were. She let out a sob she didn't know she was holding, attracting the attention of the other people in the room.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione sounded worried. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked up from their game as Ginny hid her book behind her and allowed the tears she had been struggling against out. Hermione rushed over to her and put her arms around the younger girl, who started crying harder than before.  
  
Harry and Ron went over to sit by the girls, and, along with Hermione, they tried to comfort Ginny as best as they could. But Ginny knew she needed more than comfort. She needed the answers to her questions, answers no one seemed able to give her. ~*~ Harry was convinced that something was wrong with Ginny. Ever since that day in Diagon Alley, she seemed more quiet and shy, definitely more withdrawn. He knew they hadn't made it easier. He, Ron and Hermione kept their distance from her after what happened. They weren't scared of her, but they were concerned. They had thought she needed some time to come to terms with happened, and then move on. But even Hermione, with all her wisdom and knowledge, seemed to be unable to think of a way of helping Ginny.  
  
What Harry really wanted to know was how Ginny had killed Malfoy. He knew why, and felt responsible somewhat. If he hadn't hesitated, then he could have hexed Malfoy and given Ginny a chance to escape. He knew Ginny had to defend herself. But she wasn't holding a wand, he thought. How could Ginny have cursed and tortured him so terribly when she didn't have a wand?  
  
He wondered if it had been a 'side effect' to her experience in the Chamber, like her immortality. He figured that maybe Tom Riddle gave her some of the powers he had had back then the same way Voldermort gave Harry some of his powers with that failed cursed. Really, when he thought about it, he was the boy-who-lived, but in a way, Ginny was the girl-who-lived. Tom Riddle was exactly the same as Voldermort; he had only changed his name. So was it possible that Ginny had stronger powers after she shared her soul with him than she had before?  
  
So maybe it had all been an accident. Ginny had become extremely upset that Lucius Malfoy threatened her, added to the fact that she held an extreme dislike to him because he had given her Riddle's diary, and her powers got the better of her. Then she couldn't stop herself before it was too late.  
  
He had tons of questions about what had happened, but figured it was best if he didn't know the answers.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I've been super busy. Please remember to review and I hope you like the story so far. Love- Amalia 


	4. Leaving Grimmauld Place

Hey, guys. Here's chapter four: Leaving Grimmauld Place. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the characters, places, and things in the Harry Potter world. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 4: Leaving Grimmauld Place  
  
Ginny walked slowly towards the dinning room. She really didn't feel hungry, and she knew members of the Order were going to be there, because they had just had a meeting. She really didn't feel like facing them all. She quietly entered the kitchen, hoping not to be noticed. She saw Harry and smiled sadly at him, receiving the same smile from him. She took her seat next to him and looked down at her lap.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Harry," Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice made them both turn. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both in the drawing room as soon as possible." She turned back and went to finish cooking dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but the former stood and lead Ginny to where Dumbledore was waiting for them. "Hello, Harry, Ginny," he nodded towards the two teenagers standing in front of him. "Please sit."  
  
Ginny sat on the couch as close as possible to Harry without actually sitting on him. She could tell from the moment she walked in that the conversation had to do with the attack only days before. And she was right.  
  
"Ginny, have you been taking the potion that Professor Snape provided you with at the end of term?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered. "Everyday."  
  
Dumbledore frowned slightly. "And have you been practicing the meditation exercises Madam Pomfrey showed you last year?"  
  
Dammit! That she didn't do. Madam Pomfrey had taught her a few meditations to so because Ginny found that when she had to repress her dark magic, she would get extremely tired and could barely get out of bed. Ginny had no choice but to shake her head, and the old headmaster nodded, but said nothing. Instead he turned to Harry.  
  
"And have you been practicing Occlumency, Harry?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to look guilty. "No," he answered shamefully. Why was it that Dumbledore could always make you feel guilty, when you just forgot to do something? "I haven't had any nightmares for a while, though," he added.  
  
Dumbledore looked seriously at the two young people. "I think it would be best if the two of you were to accompany me back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," he said softly. "I have decided that the both of you could do with some extra lessons and I would like you to start them immediately."  
  
"What kind of lessons?" Ginny asked, rather worried.  
  
"Mostly what is on the Auror training," Dumbledore replied. "There will be a few more lessons, too, like Occlumency for Harry, and Professor Snape has kindly agreed to teach you a bit about the Dark Arts as a whole, Ginny."  
  
"Wait," Ginny was confused. "You want me to learn the use Darks Arts?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that you will not ever have full control of your powers. Perhaps using them for good might help you more than the potion we are currently giving you."  
  
Ginny looked at Dumbledore wide-eyed. Use Dark magic? This must be some really sick joke. She glanced at Harry to see he had the same expression of disbelief she had. 'Well, everyone is definitely not going to like this,' she thought in a bad mood.  
  
"One more thing," Dumbledore said, almost as an after-thought. "I would prefer it if you said nothing to anyone about these classes, including your friends. It would be much safer this way."  
  
The two Gryffindors nodded, and they were dismissed to go pack. ~*~ "So you're leaving?" Ron asked. He helped Harry carry his trunk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry, Ginny, and Lupin were going to take a portkey to Hogwarts, where he would stay with them, teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Yea," Harry answered. "But we'll see each other when term starts."  
  
"Why is Ginny going with you?" Ron questioned. "Wait, better yet, why are you two going to Hogwarts at all?"  
  
"Um, Dumbledore wanted to keep us both safe," Harry lied. "You know, what with Death Eaters attacking, and then with Ginny and what happened with Malfoy."  
  
Ron nodded understandingly. He definitely didn't want to take any risks where his only sister's safety was concerned. He loved her too much to risk losing her.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were already in the kitchen, along with the rest of the Weasley family. They were all saying good-bye to Ginny and Lupin, who stood ready with Tonks waiting until the family was done exchanging good-byes.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Mrs. Weasley went and gave Harry a bear hug. "You take good care of yourself while you're at Hogwarts. And don't even think you're staying there for the Christmas break!" She kissed his forehead lightly and released him.  
  
Harry shot Ron a death glare as the redhead snickered behind his mother's back. He shook hands with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron, and was thoroughly embarrassed when Hermione fussed about Ginny and Harry having to be by themselves at Hogwarts and gave him a peck on the cheek and a bear hug to rival Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"All right, you two," Lupin called to Harry and Ginny. "Are you both ready to go?" The two teens nodded, waiting for his instructions. He pulled out a necklace with a green stone, and motioned for Harry and Ginny to touch the delicate chain. Tonks, who at the last minute decided to go with them, also grabbed on. Lupin counted down the seconds and son they were reaching Hogwarts. ~*~ Harry and Ginny were told to leave their trunks in the vestibule. Professor McGonagall led them all to Professor Dumbledore's office after they ate dinner.  
  
Harry looked around the office. It was exactly the same as it had been in June. Dumbledore sat in chair behind the desk, with Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Harry, and McGonagall opposite him.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "We will begin your lessons tomorrow. First thing tomorrow morning, Remus and Nymphadora will give you the physical training lessons. You need to be in shape.  
  
"After that, you'll have lunch. Then Ginny, you will report to the dungeons with Professor Snape for your lessons, and Harry, you will come here for Occlumency with me." Dumbledore paused so that the couple could take in everything so far. They nodded to show understanding and he continued. "Then you will have Defense Against the Dark Arts, followed by dinner. After that you will have a regular lesson: Mondays Transfiguration, Tuesdays Charms, Wednesday Potions, etc.  
  
"We have exactly two weeks until term begins. I hope that you will have improved greatly during that time," Dumbledore said seriously. He leaned back in his chair and inspected the two youngsters in front of him. They had grown so much in such short time. Ginny had grown her hair extremely long: It now reached her thighs, and it was a deep red, not the bright Weasley hair. Her brown eyes seemed haunted, but they were beautiful all the same. Harry, on the other hand, had actually grown to be taller than Ginny and Hermione, though he was not as tall as his best friend. His green eyes shone with sadness.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the sight of two young children- for that was what they were, even if they didn't believe that- with a pained heart. It was a shame to be putting these children through all the sufferings they had been through, all because of one man, Voldemort. This was the reason he fought him so hard. This was why he needed to be destroyed- so that the world would be a happier place for everybody, and so that no one had to live in fear.  
  
The old headmaster sighed. "You will be staying in your own common room and dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. I suggest you both go and get some rest. You will start early tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded, then left the headmaster's office without another word. They made their way to the Gryffindor common room in silence. When they entered it, they let themselves drop into one of the couches.  
  
"He still didn't explain why he wanted me to use Dark magic," Ginny grumbled. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"And I'm definitely not looking forward to Occlumency," he groaned.  
  
"That bad?" Ginny asked sympathetically.  
  
"Horrible," he answered. He opened his eyes, gave Ginny a quick kiss, then said. "We should go to bed. It's getting really late." Ginny nodded. They kissed, said goodnight, then went to bed, both dreading the day that was to follow that night.  
  
A/N: So there's the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to post it, but my computer wasn't letting me get on line. I was so angry with it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review!  
  
By the way, to all those of you who have given me a review, thank you. It means a lot to me. Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
  
Love, Amalia 


	5. Harry's Lesson

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update, but I've been so busy lately! I got accepted into a whole bunch of AP classes at school for next year and I'm getting more work than ever before. But here is chapter 5 for you. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own, please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
At around six thirty the next morning, Lupin burst into Harry's dormitory and woke him up. He forced Harry to get dressed and cheerfully led him downstairs, much to Harry's chagrin. They walked into the empty common, and Harry saw Tonks dragging Ginny down the girl's staircase. She looked sleepy and annoyed. He frowned at the fact that the two adults were happy and wide awake, while he and Ginny only wanted to go back to bed.  
  
"All right," said Tonks. "We're gonna go out and start training you in dueling. Later on, we're going to add Twai-Kan Do, and kickboxing. First, though we want to see how you two duel and what you know so far, so we're going to go to the grounds and duel each other. Any questions?"  
  
"How much coffee have you had this morning?" asked Ginny annoyed.  
  
"A whole bunch of it," answered Lupin, shaking his head slightly. He then led the way to the grounds.  
  
Harry and Lupin dueled first. Harry knew a lot of spells from his fourth year while he was preparing for the Third Task, but he was afraid to use any of them against Lupin, who had been his professor and friend. He didn't want to hurt him. Lupin threw him a disarming spell, and he quickly blocked it and threw another disarming spell. Lupin easily blocked it and cast Rictusempra. It made contact with Harry's chest and he was flung back at least ten feet. Harry stood up with some effort then cast a stunning spell. Lupin dodged it, but Harry had cast the Portaio spell. It hit Lupin and his wand flew out of his hand as he thrown a yard from his dueling spot. He landed roughly on the ground.  
  
"Remus!" exclaimed Tonks. "Are you okay?" She, Harry, and Ginny rushed over to where he had landed.  
  
"I'm fine," Lupin stood gingerly. "But that was a weak spell, Harry."  
  
"What do you mean weak?" asked Ginny, her eyebrow arching gracefully.  
  
"Portaio is meant to throw your opponent up to three yards from your dueling spot," explained Tonks calmly as she checked for herself that Lupin was okay.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know what," said Tonks. "We've already seen you two in action, in June and a few days ago. So let's move on." She looked concernedly at the two teens. She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of either one's curses and hexes. Lupin understood that look and almost laughed out loud.  
  
"Okay then," he said. "Let's move on to Rictusempra then."  
  
The kids took turns casting the spell on the adults. They studied it for an hour before moving on to Skourge, a spell to make your opponent mispronounce their next spell, then Captivum, which made ropes appear and tie up your opponent.  
  
By lunchtime, Harry and Ginny were wiped. They sat slumped in their chairs, ready to collapse at any moment. "These two weeks can't possibly end soon enough," groaned Harry. Ginny nodded before putting her head on the table.  
  
"And I have Snape's class next," she mumbled. "Why does Dumbledore want me to learn to USE my dark powers?" That made no sense to her.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry honestly. "But he did say that he wanted use to use them for good."  
  
"But what difference will make it?" she argued. "Dark magic is still Dark magic no matter what its used for."  
  
Harry shrugged as he piled up his plate with food. That workout had made him hungry. "Well, it's hopeless to get anything out of Dumbledore unless he's ready to talk about it himself." He looked at Ginny's empty plate. "And you should eat something if you're going face Snape."  
  
Ginny nodded and started eating as well.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ginny made her way down to the dungeons fifteen minutes later, Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office. He wondered what kind of lesson he had planned. The only word that came to mind was eccentric.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for him sitting at his desk. "Hello, Harry," he greeted warmly. "How was your morning?"  
  
"Exhausting," answered Harry.  
  
Dumbledore hid a smile. "Well," he began. "Let's start working on Occlumency. Now, the whole idea is for you to be able to clear your mind completely. Have you ever heard of chakras?" Harry shook his head. "Chakras are the body's energy vortexes. They are seven of them, and they are used widely for meditation."  
  
Dumbledore then made Harry remove his robe, so that he was comfortable in his jeans and his shirt. He instructed Harry to close his eyes and imagine he was a fountain of blue light. Harry had raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He thought the process childish, but he trusted Dumbledore knew what he what doing.  
  
They continued the meditation for a half hour, Dumbledore's gentle voice whispering instructions to Harry. Harry felt weird making believe, and he kept wondering how long he would have to be a fountain of blue light.  
  
"All right, now," the headmaster's soft voice called out. "Open your eyes." Harry did so slowly, surprised to feel somewhat energized. "The point of this exercise," Dumbledore explained, "is for you to learn to clear your mind, but focus on any one given thing. This way you can subconsciously block Voldemort out of your mind at all times, but still be able to go about your daily activities." He allowed a second to pass. "Are you ready to try it?"  
  
Harry nodded, somewhat hesitantly. He stood and took a deep breathe. Dumbledore wasn't about to hurt him, he reasoned. 'It'll be fine.' "Relax, Harry," the headmaster told him. "If you're tense then it won't work. Clear your mind, but try to focus on an object of some sort. Try and hold that picture in your mind as long as you can."  
  
Harry nodded again, and focused on Godric Gryffindor's sword, which lay on a display case behind Dumbledore.  
  
"One, two, three," counted Dumbledore. "Legilimens!"  
  
Harry felt an odd sensation. He looked intently at the sword, trying not to break contact. It felt as if someone was looking around his brain, searching it for something. Finally, he couldn't keep the sword in his focus and he started to see memories of his past: ron being knocked unconscious by a giant chess piece, Hermione being stunned by a Death Eater at the Department of Mysteries, Ginny impaling herself with a shiny knife and the wound disappering instantly.  
  
Dumbledore broke contact then. "That last memory? The one with Ginny, when did it happen?"  
  
"About two, three weeks ago," answered Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "That was a very good first attempt, Harry. You held me off for a total of nine minutes. With patience and practice, I'm sure you will learn to master Occlumency in no time." Harry nodded and put on his robe as Dumbledore walked him to the door.  
  
"You do know Ginny's condition must not be discussed with anyone," whispered the age professor. "She holds a very powerful secret, one that, in the wrong hands, could very well assure we lose this war."  
  
Harry looked at the man for a second before silently proceeding to Gryffindor tower. Of course, Voldemort would love to get his hands on Ginny to try to discover the secret to her immortality. That was what he wanted the most. Harry felt a new wave of fear for his girlfriend surge through him.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review.  
  
Next Chapter: Ginny's Lesson. 


	6. Ginny's Lesson

Thank you all for reviewing. That's very kind of you.  
  
Just to clear something up: Ginny is immortal, almost like the living dead, but not quite. She has died, but has been 'resurrected' for lack of a better word.  
  
Disclaimer: (Today, our very own Harry Potter shall read it to us) "She doesn't own us. Anything you see that you recognize is, mercifully, not hers. Please don't sue her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Ginny's Lesson.  
  
Ginny walked down to dungeons, slightly apprehensive. She had worked with Snape closely these past few years, learning the potion that helped keep her powers under control, and they had developed a sort of friendship that was still not understood by her. She had impressed him with her knowledge of potions, most of it learned from Tom. To her, he was still a heartless bastard, but he did want to make up for his past as a Death Eater, and she grew to respect him. Still, she really didn't like the idea of studying the Dark Arts with him for a whole entire hour.  
  
She opened the door slowly, and entered quietly. Snape was nowhere to be seen. "Ms. Weasley," said a deep voice from behind her. The redhead jumped. Snape looked down at her. "Well' have these lessons in my private office. Follow me." He led her to a room down the hallway.  
  
"Now," began Snape after Ginny sat across from him at his desk. "The headmaster wishes you to learn everything about the Dark arts as is possible for you. This means, these classes will resemble the training Death Eaters go through before their initiation." Ginny looked at the Potions Master wide eyed. He sneered at her. "It really shouldn't be too hard. You've already shown an aptitude for the Dark Arts. Those spells you used on Lucius Malfoy are some of the most difficult curses learned during Death Eater training."  
  
Ginny swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. Snape continued. "Quite a lethal combination, too. The Cruciatus, Portaio, Hanle, and Partasis Curses. I'm surprised he held out as long as he did." The young girl closed her eyes sadly. The surly professor looked down at her.  
  
"First, Virginia," he said in an uncharacteristic calm voice. "You need to know where the Dark Arts developed from."  
  
"That's easy," she said, looking up. "Salazar Slytherin inve-"  
  
"You're wrong," he said simply. "The Dark Arts go back before Salazar Slytherin. Except it wasn't known as the Dark Arts. It was pure magic. The wizards and witches who practiced it did so without wands. They wrote and performed rituals, many of which saved the lives of others. When the Ministry of Magic was founded, pure magic was outlawed, as it became clear that the Muggleborns that were now being allowed to join the wizarding world would never be able to practice it." He paused for a second. "The purebloods were outraged at the treatment they received from the Ministry of Magic, so they began to twist around their rituals to hurt those who hurt them and to protect their way of life. They refused to see the pure magic die out. Salazar Slytherin did in fact practice pure magic, and he was one of the most successful in turning pure magic into wand magic. Before he left Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic passed new laws that declared all forms of magic practiced without wands as evil. He, along with many others, was infuriated. They started to practice what we now know as the Dark Arts." He looked at Ginny, who was frowning.  
  
"I don't understand," said Ginny. "Professor, if pure magic was saving people, then why outlaw it?"  
  
"Because the Ministry is terrified of that which they cannot see," he answered. "I would have thought that after your little escapade with your fellow Gryffindors into the Department of Mysteries last June would have taught you that."  
  
The young girl nodded. Snape's explanation of the history of the Dark Arts also clarified something: Dumbledore wanted her to study the Dark Arts so that she would be able to practice pure magic and canceling the need for her to control it.  
  
"Wand out," ordered the professor suddenly.  
  
Ginny hurriedly pulled out her wand from her robe pocket and stood up. "We'll begin with the Bortuse Charm. It is a defensive charm twice as strong as the Shield Charm." He walked around his desk. "Most Dark Arts spells are fueled by desire. Your desire to hurt, to kill, or to save someone. That desire is transformed into thought, that thought into energy, and that energy into magic, which will carry out your original desire." He pulled out his own wand. "Bortuse is one of the simplest spells that you will be learning. The desire in this case is that to protect, whether it is yourself or someone else. Simply point your wand at you or the person you want to defend and say 'Bortuse'."  
  
Ginny nodded and concentrated very hard. She pointed at herself and said, "Bortuse." She looked at Snape, waiting for him to say she did it wrong. He surprised her, however: "Well, done, Virginia." He raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Let's see if it worked. Portaio!"  
  
Ginny thought for a second that she was going to be sent flying across the room, when the spell made contact with an invisible wall in front of her and reflected back. She breathed a sigh of relief as Snape looked at her thoroughly impressed.  
  
"That was excellent," he said, eyebrows raised. "Let's try that one more time." Ginny nodded and casted the spell again. Snape immediately threw a curse, which again deflected.  
  
"Excellent work, Virginia," he said approvingly. He put his wand back in his pocket and beckoned Ginny to follow him. They stepped into his private lab, a place Ginny knew very well by know, having spent so many days brewing potions with Snape. It's walls were lined with shelves that held all the potions ingredients. There was a chair and two work tables, and nothing else.  
  
"Now, since you learned that charm extremely quickly," began Snape. "We can move on to a defensive potion. It is called Puellibero. Now this potion also works as a poison. Instead of drinking it for protection, you are to wear like a lotion."  
  
"How does lotion offer protection?" she asked, trying very hard to not laugh.  
  
"The potion protects your limbs. There are many spells that will sever your arms, or leg, even your head. The potion is a protection to these spells." He gave a list of ingredients and the order they were to be added to the potion. As she worked at one of the tables, Snape went to work on the other.  
  
After about a half and hour, Ginny was done with her potion. "Leave it where it is," warned Snape. "It has to set for fifteen minutes." He handed her three small vials. "Take these tomorrow, one after every meal. They'll make your powers easier to control."Ginny nodded and thanked him, then made her way to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know the last few chapters have been short, but I have almost no time to do anything nowadays.  
  
Before you all decide to get mad at me for making Snape somewhat amicable, let me explain: Ginny has been working with him closely for the last four years. He knows her secret, something that not even her parents know. And I know I'm changing his character here, but please, bear with me.  
  
Something else: that story on the Dark Arts, I made it up with the help of my sister and it is not to be believed. However I have my reasons for making the Dark Arts derive from good magic. But I'm not telling here. You'll have to keep reading.  
  
Please review, Thank you, Amalia 


	7. A Very Long Day

A/N: here's chapter 7. To all of you who have reviewed this story: Thank you, you rule!  
  
DISCLAIMER: (being read by Ginny today) She doesn't own us. If she did, pwoplw wouldn't love us as much. We belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, and no one else.  
  
Chapter 7: A Very Long Day.  
  
The days settled into a pattern for Harry and Ginny. They woke up early every morning and had a quick run around the Quidditch pitch before eating breakfast. After a small meal of eggs, bacon, and English muffins, they returned outside for physical training. They practiced boxing, Twai-Kan Do, and fencing, along with learning dueling spells. After a quick lunch, Ginny made her way down to the dungeons, while Harry walked solitarily to Dumbledore's study. They met with Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, then with Professor Flitwick for Charms. They had dinner with the teachers, Remus, and Tonks in the Great Hall. After dinner, Ginny followed Snape to his office again, and Remus and Harry went to Hogsmeade so Harry could learn Apparition. Tonks, who slept in the girl's dormitory with Ginny, made sure that they were both asleep by ten.  
  
The two weeks passed peacefully. Harry would have forgotten about the war and Voldemort if it hadn't been for his Occlumency lessons. He was able to hold Dumbledore off for a full entire hour without using defensive spells by the end of the first week. He also did excellently in Charms, and had impressed McGonagall so much with his Transfiguration skills that she promised to talk to Dumbledore about giving him private classes to become an animagus. Remus and Tonks exalted both him and Ginny in their dueling skills and beamed proudly at them every time they did a series of moves in fencing correctly.  
  
Ginny had made unbelievable progress in her Dark Arts training. Even Snape couldn't criticize her; she always got every spell right in her first attempt. By the second day, they had covered all the defensive Dark Arts spells and potions. Ginny was learning so fast that Snape covered entire books in one lesson. And release of her magic suited Ginny very well. She looked less tired, more cheerful, and she now had almost twice as much energy as the twins combined, which always made their instructors frown when she bounced into the room happily. It worried Harry a little that the Dark Arts were becoming almost like a second nature to Ginny, but she had laughed at him when he voiced his concerns, telling him his worries were unsubstantiated. However, even Dumbledore had to have a strict talk with Ginny after she had almost blown Harry's arms off during a duel.  
  
The day before the rest of the student population was to arrive, Harry and Ginny made their routine run around the Quidditch field silently. They usually were usually quiet during these runs, still not fully awake. They rushed through breakfast, then followed Remus and Tonks outside for their lesson.  
  
"Okay, my friends," Tonks said, rubbing her hands together. "Today we will not be training."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He knew something was up from Tonks' tone, and he had a feeling he'd be working out more today than he had in the past two weeks combined.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see your improvement himself," said Remus. "He should be down in a few minutes. Then the two of you will duel one another, and we'll se what happens."  
  
"Are we going to continue training after school starts?" Harry asked. He really enjoyed all his lessons at the moment, but he had his N.E.W.T.S classes to keep up with and the Quidditch team to look after.  
  
"Only thing I know is physical training will be only on weekends," answered Tonks. "I don't know about your other lessons."  
  
While they waited for Dumbledore, Ginny and Tonks started to talk about a new group on the WWN. Harry, who had never listened to the WWN, drifted over to where Remus stood looking at the Whomping Willow. Harry felt a pang of guilt. Remus had been Sirius's friend, and he knew him better than Harry ever did. He couldn't even imagine what he must be going through, dealing with that loss.  
  
Lupin sighed audibly and turned to look at Harry. "I need to speak with you sometime," he said. "We have found Sirius's will-"  
  
Harry cut him off. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Sirius was gone, out of his life for good. "That's got nothing to do with me," he said simply. He felt a tightening in his throat and his vision became blurry.  
  
"He left us everything," was the simple reply he received. He didn't have time to question him either, as Dumbledore was making his way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Good morning," the headmaster said pleasantly.  
  
"Morning, Professor," they responded.  
  
"Well, let's get started," Dumbledore said, drawing up three comfy looking armchairs. He sat in the middle, with Remus and Tonks at each side of him. They waited patiently for Harry and Ginny to get into their positions, and the duel began.  
  
"Expelliarmus," exclaimed Ginny, hoping to get the upper hand in the duel. Harry quickly countered it with Skourge before the disarming spell could hit him. Ginny deflected it almost lazily. She cast Rictusempra. The spell made contact with Harry's arm, and he froze for a second. Ginny took advantage and cast Captivum. Ropes magically appeared around Harry just as he was able to move again. He quickly cast Diffindo, which cut the ropes and allowed him to move freely.  
  
Harry had gotten to know Ginny very well in the past months. He had learned her dueling style: attack, capture, conquer. It seemed fairly straightforward, but she had many tricks up her sleeve. Winning a duel against her was like winning a chess game against Ron: It didn't happen often. So he knew that all of the capturing spells would be worthless. Instead he cast Portaio spell, not wanting to cause any harm. Ginny was thrown back, not having had a chance to cast a Shield Charm. He ran forward as Ginny stood up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see their 'audience' looking back and forth between.  
  
The duel became intense. Harry was shooting spells and curses faster than he could count them, making sure to cast a Shield Charm between each to protect him. Ginny's face was screwed up in an odd concentration. She blinked furiously a few times, and Harry hesitated, thinking she was crying and that one of his spells had hurt her. She fooled him. In a second, Ginny cast the Portaio spell. Harry felt himself lifted off the ground and flew back quite a distance. He dropped his wand halfway through his flight, and landed face down about a yard from it. Without thinking, he raised his hand up and felt a sudden burst of energy leaving his body through his palm. He heard Ginny scream, and Dumbledore's voice as he called for a halt to the duel.  
  
Harry stood up with some difficulty. He bent to pick up his wand and straightened immediately. He saw one of the Quidditch hoops near where Ginny was standing was on fire. He turned to look at the others, who, with the exception of the headmaster, were gaping at him terrified.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," said Dumbledore, putting out the fire and restoring the hoop with his wand.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny paced up and down Snape's cold dungeon. She had come straight down from her duel with Harry to talk to the surly potions master. Dumbledore had ordered Harry wait for him in his office, then turned to Ginny and sent her to Gryffindor Tower. Instead, she came to talk to Snape.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing here?" asked Snape as he entered the potions classroom.  
  
"Waiting for you, sir," she answered nervously. "Professor, so you remember that book you told me to read for homework?" Snape nodded curtly. Ginny continued. "Well in it there's a section on Paxturus wizards. Do you think that Harry might be one?"  
  
Snape considered Ginny for a second. If you read that section then you would know that Paxturus powers are inherited-"  
  
"Most of the time, yes," she interrupted. "But there's always the possibility that harry got those powers some other ways. I mean, the Parititic potion-"  
  
"Would kill those who had not met the requirements for taking it," he interrupted her. "And the potion only makes you a carrier of Paxturus powers, not make you a Paxturus wizard."  
  
"But there's always a possibility that Harry is a Paxturus?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose there is a slim chance of him being one," relented Snape.  
  
The truculent professor could almost see the wheels turning inside the redhead's brain. "Professor, that prophecy the Order was protecting, the one the Death Eaters wanted at the Department of Mysteries; what did it say?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Now if you please, Ms. Weasley, go back to your common room. Our class for today has been cancelled." He turned and went into his office, closing the door.  
  
Ginny sighed. 'That prophecy said something important about Harry,' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry paced the length of Dumbledore's office impatiently. Did he set that hoop on fire? If so, how did he do it?  
  
"Harry," said a soft voice behind him. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking at him interestedly. His blue eyes were twinkling merrily.  
  
"Professor," Harry began. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened down there-"  
  
"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore held up his hands. "This is really something you should be happy about, not sorry."  
  
"Professor, I almost set my girlfriend on fire," Harry stuttered out.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a small smile. He sat down in his chair and waited for harry to sit across him before saying, "After your parents learned of the prophecy, Lily started to research many forms of magic and special magical arts to protect you. I belive that just three months before you were born she stumbled upon Paxturus magic. Paxturus wizards are considered by many to be like metamorphmagi- born, not made. Your mother, however, found out about the Parititic potion. This potion makes the drinker the carrier of the Paxturus gene, if they meet certain requirements. If they don't and they still drink the potion, then they die quite a horrific death. Your mother took the potion two weeks before you were born, so we were never sure if it had worked or not."  
  
The old headmaster leaned back in his chair. "Paxturus wizards are very powerful magical people," he said. "They can control the elemts. They can use wandless magic, and they can control animals. We haven't taught a Paxturus here at Hogwarts in over one hundred and fifty years- they're very rare, you see. And I have reason to believe that you are. I believe that Lily's potion worked its magic."  
  
Harry sat completely stunned. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if this was a good thing or not. "Professor, maybe today was a fluke," he said. "I mean, wouldn't it have shown before if I was a Paxturus wizard?"  
  
"You have done more wandless and 'accidental' magic than all the boys in your dormitory combined. And what you did today was quite impressive," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "There is way for us to know for sure. It's a simple potion. Professor Snape is working in it as we speak. But he will need a small blood sample."  
  
"Blood sample?" Harry asked. No way in hell he was going to let Snape come near him with a sharp or pointy object.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore handed him a tiny and thin vial and a needle. "If you would please fill that up with some of your blood, Harry."  
  
Harry pricked his finger with the neddle. He frowned as the vial was filled with his blood and he handed it to the headmaster.  
  
"I will let you know what the result is," Dumbledore said. "Now, you should return to your common room. There will be no more classes for today, but you will have them tomorrow."  
  
A/N: This is only half of this chapter! I know it ends awkwardly, but the second half picks up from right here. I have decided to change a few things in it and combine it with a another chapter that turned out to be shorter than what I expected, but I wanted to get at least this posted today.  
  
Please review. No flames.  
  
Thank you, Amalia 


	8. Nothing is Imposible

A long A/N- Okay before moving on to the next chapter, I want to address some concerns people are having about the story. Number one- I feel terrible in making Harry look powerless when compared to Ginny. But I have a reason for that. I have a reason for writing everything I am. And I will get there gradually. Patience is a virtue. I just hope that the end result is something you will like.  
  
Number two- Ginny and Snape. We all know (or at least we think, as we're not really sure) that Snape is a reformed Death Eater. He now works as a spy for Dumbledore. He truly does hate and despise Harry, in this story, but he has been working closely with Ginny since her second year. Ginny thinks Snape is a horrible person who is trying to redeem himself. So while everyone else will try to give him a hard time about, whether to his face or not, Ginny tolerates him. He is impressed by her abilities and the fact that she can learn so quickly, but he knows the only reason she can learn so fast is that she already subconsciously knows all these spells, as Riddle's memory is still in her. So he has her try out a spell and if she gets it right the first time he moves on to the next. Hence the going through a book in each class thing. I'm sorry that I didn't make that quite as clear as I should have.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. That belongs to J.K. Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bro.  
  
Chapter 8: Nothing is impossible. (A/N- the second part to Chap. 7 titled A Very Long Day)  
  
Harry entered the common room, still in shock. He found Ginny at one of the tables surrounded by books. The school year hadn't even started and she was turning into Hermione. A tray of sandwiches lay nearby, untouched. Or it could have been that the tray magically refilled itself, but Ginny's look of deep thought and concentration led him to believe that she hadn't even notice the food waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny?" he said.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry," said Ginny, not looking up from her books.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking up some stuff," she shrugged.  
  
"And you felt you had to bring the entire library into the common room?" he asked, noticing the books on two other tables and on the floor behind her.  
  
She finally looked up at Harry. "What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He thinks I'm a Paxturus wizard," he mumbled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"He must have said more than that!" exclaimed Ginny, exasperated. "Is he going to check? Did he explain how you could have possibly gotten those powers? Why didn't they ever show up before? Anything?"  
  
Harry frowned. "He said my mom took some potion that made sure I had those powers two weeks before I was born. And he took a blood sample to add to a potion Snape is brewing to check. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I'm your girlfriend and I love you and I want to know what's going on in your life," she said, in a tone that indicated that she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ginny," Harry sighed. He had decided to not tell her about the prophecy. He felt that he was putting her life in danger by just going out with her; he wasn't about to make it worse by telling her about the prophecy. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" she crossed her arms.  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because is not a reason," she argued. "Did Dumbledore tell you not to tell anyone?"  
  
"No," he replied. "But-"  
  
"So tell me, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, exasperated. "What's going on?"  
  
He looked away from her shaking his head. He wasn't going to tell her. It was too risky. Besides, he wasn't ready to tell anyone, much less her. That night at Grimmauld Place she had said her biggest punishment was having to see him die. He couldn't tell her that there was a huge possibility he was going to die. He didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Ginny walked back to her table and started to close the books on it. She tossed Harry one of them, then gathered up about five books. "I see now that you don't trust me," she said, sounding hurt. Harry opened his mouth to disagree, but she cut him off. "No, Harry. You don't have to explain. It's fine. I just thought you could put a little faith in me. Look, I won't know what's happening until you tell me, but I know it's hurting you somehow. And you need to talk about it. Whether its with me, or Ron, or Hermione, or Dumbledore, whoever. You need to get that out. I just thought it would've been with me. I guess I was wrong." She turned and walked up the girls' staircase, leaving him in the common room alone.  
  
Harry stood to follow her, dropping Ginny's book in the floor. He made it to the staircase before remembering that as he was a boy, he couldn't get up the girls' staircase. He sighed and walked back to his chair, plopping down unto it ungracefully.  
  
It was worse than that night at Grimmauld Place. 'She feels betrayed,' he thought guiltily. He felt that way the night Dumbledore told him about the prophecy. He knew that Dumbledore didn't tell him about it before to protect him, but it felt more like Dumbledore didn't trust him. Like he didn't have any faith in him to keep his head in that situation. Like Dumbledore didn't think that Harry was mature enough to handle it.  
  
'But this isn't for Ginny to handle,' another voice in his head said. 'It has nothing to do with her. She wasn't mentioned in that prophecy. It's not for her to deal with. It's my problem.'  
  
A deep sense of misery and pain rose through Harry. Why was it always him? Why couldn't he just live a normal life, have normal friends, a normal family, and worry about normal teenage stuff like sports and girls and his classes? "I don't want this," he said, tears obscuring his view.  
  
A warm and wrinkled hand squeezed his shoulder lightly and softly. Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore smiling sadly at him. "I can't tell you that I understand what you're going through," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "And I wish more than anything that I could take it all away. But I can't. All I can do is help you prepare yourself for what will come, and be your friend. If there's anything else that you need, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, praying that he would stop crying. He saw that Dumbledore took the seat across from him and looked intently at the fire.  
  
Dumbledore waited for a few minutes so Harry could calm himself down. When the young boy looked up again, he began, "I've just gotten back from Professor Snape's workroom. We've added your blood to the potion and it turned green before turning gold. That means that your powers have been dormant, but you are very much a Paxturus wizard."  
  
Harry merely nodded. He didn't trust himself to talk. Dumbledore continued, "If you would like, we could train you in these powers, as I think they will come in handy later on. If you don't, then I will respect that decision and push the matter no further."  
  
"What would training be like?" he asked, a little surprised that he had been asked to make a decision about this.  
  
"I really don't know," Dumbledore answered honestly. This time shock was evident on Harry's face and his jaw fell. The headmaster chuckled. "I don't have all the answers, Harry. Especially on this subject. The Paxturus wizards and witches keep themselves to themselves, and tend to stay away from both the muggle and wizarding worlds. They also release no information on their education and training."  
  
"Oh," was the only thing Harry could think of saying.  
  
"Would you be interested in training?"  
  
"N- Yes, professor," he answered.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Harry explained, "My mom did this for a reason. I want to find out what it was for."  
  
"Very well, then," the headmaster stood up. "I will start planning for your training. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I want to see you and Ginny in my office after lunch to discuss your classes during the school year."  
  
Harry nodded mutely. Dumbledore bent down and picked up the book that lay near Harry's feet. "Ah, this is a very good book," he said appreciatively. "It would do you some good in reading it." He handed Harry the book before leaving the common room.  
  
Harry looked at the cover of the hardcover book. 'The Lives of Paxturus wizards of Britain' by Abigail Peralt. He frowned as he opened the book and started reading the first page:  
  
'Considered the most powerful race of magical people in the world, Paxturus wizards and witches are very passive and quiet. Their lives are filled with the most beautiful magic. Although they keep away from the non- magic community and magic community alike, there have been many famous Paxturus wizards, including Merlin, Morgana, and Kathryn du Gwann. These amazing people have given a small view of what their lives and powers are like.  
  
'I lived in the only existent Paxturus city in the Europe for a year, and I am still in awe of them. I have never met people like them in all my travels. I am very grateful to them for their permission to write this book. I must warn you now, however, that these 137 pages will not cover half of the Paxturus are really like.  
  
Signed, Abigail Peralt July 31st, 1959'  
  
Harry turned the page. A drawing of a redheaded girl in the middle of a heavily forested area stood across a white wolf, their eyes meeting and gaze intense. He expected the picture to move, as it usually did in the wizarding world, but the girl and the wolf remained still. He looked at the title of the first chapter, 'Plisvert,' with a curiosity he had never felt before.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny threw her books down on her bed and rushed into the girl's bathroom. She needed a bubble bath right now and could continue to look up the prophecy and the Veil later. She turned the knobs over the tub rather roughly and took off her clothes as she waited for it to fill. She accio'd her towel into the bathroom, then sank down in the warm water.  
  
Was it that Harry didn't trust her? She had never given him reason not to. She trusted him with her secrets- really big ones that she hadn't even told her parents about. She felt sure that he trusted her too.  
  
Everything was going so well. They had really become close this last month. They had talked, laughed, and trained together. Harry seemed to have relaxed during their time together. He laughed louder, and his eyes were filled with life and joy. He seemed as though he enjoyed the time they were together. And she had too. She loved him so much, and it made her exceptionally happy to be the one bringing such happiness into his life.  
  
Ginny understood that Harry had probably never trusted anyone. The environment he was raised in was not exactly friendly. She was willing to give him as much time as he needed to learn to trust her. But it still hurt for him not to rely on her.  
  
Another thing that had been bothering her was the lack of progress her research was taking. She had secretly started to work with Hermione on discovering what was behind the Veil down at the Department of Mysteries. They spent their nights during the entire summer vacation looking it up in Hermione's countless books, hoping to find any reference to it. They had come up with nothing. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she put to good use it's extensive library. After two weeks of searching, she had come up with nothing.  
  
"Why can't I just be normal girl with normal problems, like what make-up to wear and how to accessorize, and who's dating who?" she asked the ceiling, getting no answers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was half-way through chapter seven (Irridansa) of 'The Lives of Paxturus wizards of Britain' when Ginny came back down from the girls' dormitory. He was so into the book that he barely noticed when Ginny sat on the floor in front of him, her legs crossed Indian-style. She waited silently for a moment but cleared her throat when he made no move to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Harry's green eyes met Ginny's brown ones as he raised his gaze from the book. Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously. "It's dinnertime," she said. "Are you going to come downstairs with me, or would you rather stay here?" "No, I'll come with you," said Harry as he marked the page in his book.  
  
Ginny nodded and stood up. She let Harry lead the way to the Great Hall, following two steps behind him. Every so often, he would look behind him as though to make sure that Ginny was still there.  
  
Dinner was a subdued affair. It was just Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick at the High Table. While the teachers talked with one another, Ginny seemed to be avoiding any type of conversation with Harry. She kept looking away, and she refrained herself from making any comments other than "pass the salt" and such.  
  
After the meal, the couple made their way back up to their common room. It was only about 7:30 PM, and the sun was just setting. Harry went to sit in his chair and picked up the book. He had learned a lot about what he was from it. Abigail Peralt did leave a lot of questions unanswered, explaining that it was a part of Paxturus they did not want others to know. However, he learned that he could enter the minds of animals. He couldn't control them, as people often thought, but he could convince them to do things and talk to them telepathically. Also, although it was not used often, Paxturus could easily control the elements- this gave them the power to throw fire at will, the power to control the weather, wind. He could, if trained properly, very easily cause storms, floods, even droughts. And they held the power of shape shifting. The only part of their training really known to the rest of the magical community was this, as they copied it to form animagi in the wizarding world. Shape shifting for Paxturus was mostly the ability to transform into any animal at will.  
  
Ginny sat in a couch across from Harry, making a point of ignoring his presence. This annoyed Harry a bit. How was he supposed to apologize if she wouldn't talk to him? He saved having to break the silence between them though, when Hermione's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Hermione!" squealed Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Hi, Ginny, Harry," smiled Hermione. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," said Harry kneeling in front of the fire to talk to one of his best friends. "Just hanging out."  
  
Hermione looked understandingly at the both of them. "Well, Ron and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to you. We've missed you so much."  
  
"We've missed you, too," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "So, Dumbledore was here today," she said.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"  
  
"There was an Order meeting. Fred and George told us about everything that was discussed," the brown-haired girl continued. "They told us that Dumbledore said that you were a Paxturus wizard."  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry, smiling a bit despite himself. "And I've been reading this book Ginny gave me, and it's really interesting. And Dumbledore is going to find someone to train me."  
  
"Won't that be hard?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly.  
  
"How is it that you are a Paxturus anyway?" the bushy haired girl asked.  
  
"Well, two weeks before I was born, my mother took the Parititic potion, which made her a carrier of the gene that causes Paxturus powers."  
  
"Sounds complicated," commented Ron, whose head showed up next to Hermione.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Ron," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny," he replied carelessly. "So what else is new?"  
  
"Nothing, really," lied Ginny. "We've been very bored since we got here, with nothing to do."  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts can get really boring when it's empty," agreed Harry.  
  
The foursome spend a few more minutes talking before saying their good- byes. Ron and Hermione had been allowed five minutes to talk to Ginny and Harry from Dumbledore so the conversation had to be cut short.  
  
Harry and Ginny were left sitting side by side on the floor in front of the fire. There was an awkward silence between them. Harry couldn't take much more of this, so he went straight to the point. "Gin, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm not ready to talk about it just yet."  
  
Ginny turned her brown eyes towards him. She tilted her head slightly. "So there is something going on?"  
  
He nodded. "And I don't want to put you in any danger. Knowing about it would propel you to number two in Voldemort's hit list."  
  
"Harry, this is my battle too," she said sadly. "Tom Riddle took things from me that I'll never get back. And he killed me. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't be here. Please understand that I need to be involved in this war. I want him to pay not just for what he did to me, but for all the lives he has destroyed."  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment. She had a point. No matter what he did he couldn't protect her from him. Especially if she wanted to fight. He swallowed. "The prophecy that we found in the Department of Mysteries is about me and Voldemort. The way he could be destroyed."  
  
Ginny's brown eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it. "Well, what did it say?"  
  
Harry focused on the fire, wishing for the millionth time that Sirius's head appeared in the fireplace and gave him advice. He took a deep breath and recited the words that haunted his dreams every night:  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other For neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny hugged him. "It might not be you after all."  
  
"Yes it is. The only other person who fits the description is Neville. And Voldemort marked me as his equal when he gave me this scar," he pointed to his forehead, where the lightning bolt scar was visible.  
  
"And you have powers that You-Know-Who doesn't know about," she whispered, mostly to herself. "You-Know-Who doesn't know you're a Paxturus. And even if he did, there's not much he could possibly know about it."  
  
Harry hadn't realized this. Then again, he had only known he was a Paxturus for only a few hours. He hadn't had time to make the connection yet.  
  
Ginny pulled back. "So you're going to have to kill him?"  
  
He nodded. "Or he'll end up killing me."  
  
"So what now?" she asked.  
  
"We'll keep training," answered Harry. "And then you're going to help me do the impossible."  
  
"We'll find a way," she said. "You'll see. Nothing's impossible. Some things are just not done often."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So now that you've read it, the only thing left to do is review. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days. I've had a bit of a family emergency and needed to go to New York, so I'm really behind on everything. Have a little patience, please, and you'll read the next chapter soon.  
  
Love, Amalia. 


	9. The Start Of Term

A/N: It's finally here: Chapter nine. Finally. I had a bit of writer's block halfway through this chapter, which is why I didn't post this sooner. Hopefully that won't happen again.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I have no money. There's no point in suing me. You won't get anything out of it, cuz I got nothing.  
  
Chapter 9: The Start of Term  
  
Harry and Ginny walked towards Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Harry didn't know exactly how she had done it, but last night Ginny had made him feel more confident, stronger, and happier than he had ever been. The feeling of her hand in his brought him comfort and a sense of peace he was rarely familiar with.  
  
They entered the office to find Dumbledore in his chair. "Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore, smiling widely. "Ginny, you are looking as beautiful as ever."  
  
Ginny blushed deeply, making Dumbledore laugh. Harry smiled slightly, giving her hand a squeeze. Whatever was going on, it must have been good to make the old headmaster this happy.  
  
"Now, I called you here to discuss your schedule," the professor said. "Harry, I have called a friend of your mother's to train you. She was the one who gave Lily the idea to make you a Paxturus, and she went to the finest Paxturus school in the school. She is more than happy to be teaching you. Your lessons will be at seven every Monday and Thursday night. Ginny, you will continue your classes with Professor Snape at that same time. On Saturdays, you'll have physical and dueling training with Tonks and Remus, and you will have Sundays off." He looked at the two teens in front of him, suddenly serious. "I expect you both to work very hard. These are things you need to learn, now more than ever."  
  
They nodded in understanding. "Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to him. "I don not know if you were planning on telling anyone about the prophecy, but I think that Ginny here should kn-"  
  
"Harry already told me it, Professor," she interrupted him.  
  
Dumbledore seemed taken aback for a second, but then he returned to his jovial mood. "Excellent. Because I have a plan."  
  
"I'm really not sure about this," said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny replied. "Dumbledore believes in the plan, and so should we." They were walking down to the start of term feast after spending the day discussing the plan with Dumbledore. While they weren't informed of the whole entire plan to destroy the Dark Lord, the little they heard was enough to tell them it was an extremely dangerous undertaking.  
  
"Gin, if something goes wrong, you could die," Harry pointed out.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley, please tell me that you didn't mean that," Harry looked at her with his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Well, not that way," she said, defending herself. She stopped walking in front of the Great Hall doors. "But, try to see things from my point of view. For almost four years I never had to deal with thoughts of my death, just that of others. Even the possibility of dying was out of the questions. And now I'll get that chance back."  
  
"Just promise me that you're not going to purposely mess this up-"  
  
Ginny interrupted him angrily. "Harry, do you think I'm suicidal? Oh, my God, you do!"  
  
"No, G-"  
  
"I don't want to die. I just want to be mortal again! I want to be human. And anyway, do you think that I'm selfish enough to risk millions of innocent lives and the whole entire fate of the world for me to die?"  
  
Harry was quiet for a minute. She was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I meant something completely different than that. I'm just really worried about his plan."  
  
"Don't be. Everything will be fine. I promise." She leaned and kissed him. She pulled him to her as she leaned back against the wall, so that she was pinned between it and her boyfriend.  
  
A loud cheer made them pull apart. The rest of the student population at Hogwarts had just arrived, catching them making out. Both Harry and Ginny turned a deep shade red, but the joined the crowd as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"While I'm not against the two of you dating," Ron's voice caused them both to turn around. Harry saw his best friend's smiling face, and grinned back at him. Ron continued, "I still have a problem with your tongue shoved down my little sister's throat, Potter."  
  
"Leave them alone, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Besides, Ron," Ginny said. "It's usually my tongue shoved down his throat." She turned to Hermione. "Harry is very shy, you see."  
  
Hermione let out a laugh while Harry turned red again under Ron's glare. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, the girls laughing, the boys choosing to avoid the subject. After the Sorting, the food magically appeared in front of them, and no one hesitated to fill their plates up with shepherd's pie, chicken, rice, baked potatoes, roast beef, among other dishes.  
  
"Did you notice that there's no new teacher at the High Table?" asked Hermione, counting the teachers at the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Ron through a mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Urgh, Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!"  
  
"Maybe the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet," suggested Harry, remembering impostor Moody's entrance at the end of the feast during his fourth year.  
  
"I doubt it," answered his girlfriend. "There was no new Defense book in our list this year."  
  
"I noticed that, too," he agreed.  
  
"But Dumbledore will be able to find someone, right?"  
  
"I don't know," admitted Hermione. "I remember Hagrid told us once that no one ever applies for the job. Everyone thinks it's cursed."  
  
"Maybe it is," said Ron. "I mean, we haven't had a teacher who has lasted more than a year."  
  
"That's true," Ginny replied. "I bet Lupin would have if it hadn't been for Snape's 'accidentally' slipping out his secret of being a werewolf."  
  
The other three nodded glumly. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting nearby, turned toward to congratulate his appointment at Quidditch captain. The talk turned to the famous wizarding sport. Dean and Ginny exchanged awkward smiles, and she turned to Hermione, hoping to avoid talking to her ex with her new boyfriend right besides her.  
  
"So have you found anything about the You-Know-What in the library yet?" Hermione asked in an urgent whisper.  
  
Ginny shook her head sadly, knowing she meant the veil at the Department of Mysteries. "Nothing. It's as if it doesn't exist."  
  
Hermione gave out a disappointed sigh. "I've been thinking about asking Dumbledore about it. I've got a feeling he knows something."  
  
"Yeah, but he won't talk about it until he's ready," the redhead answered.  
  
After the desserts were eaten and all the students were full and content, Dumbledore stood up to make the usual announcements. "First year students are to know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Quidditch try-outs will begin Friday afternoon. See Madam Hooch or your house team Captain for exact times and the positions available.  
  
"Now, a very important assignment concerning your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. For this upcoming week, you will not have a teacher and you will therefore have that time free to yourselves. However, please be prepared to welcome back Professor Lupin to Hogwarts next week for your classes." A loud cheer erupted from three of the Hogwarts house tables. Ginny and Harry exchanged a surprised look, but clapped along with everyone else.  
  
Once everyone settled down again, Dumbledore continued, "There are new rules imposed on Hogsmeade weekends due to recent events in the wizarding world. Your head of House will explain these new rules before the first Hogsmeade visit at the end of this month. That is all." He sat down and turned to have a whispered conversation with McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"Awesome! I wonder why Lupin didn't tell us about it yesterday when we saw him," said Ron.  
  
"We'll ask him when he comes back," suggested Hermione. "I, for one, am happy he's back. I know we'll learn something useful this year."  
  
"You mean to say that you didn't learn anything with me last year?" asked Harry in a hurt tone.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!" Hermione said, realizing what she had said. "I meant-" She was cut off by Harry and Ginny laughing. She narrowed her eyes at the couple and linked her arm with Ron's, dragging him a few steps forward.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Ron when they were out of earshot.  
  
"About what?" he looked perplexed.  
  
"Harry and Ginny," said Hermione. "What do you think of them?"  
  
"Oh, well, I think they both deserve each other," he smiled lightly as he looked over his shoulder at his sister and best friend, who were whispering together and holding hands. "They were made for each other, 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah, they were," Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening to them, then lowered his voice. "After what happened to Ginny in her first year, she would get this terrible nightmares. She wouldn't sleep alone at night, and we had to wake her from her nightmares up to three times a night. She lost a lot of weight those first few months. And every time I see Harry having one of those nightmares, it reminds so much of Ginny, it scares me. All I want to do when I see him like that is run to see Ginny's okay."  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand lightly. "I know. Ginny can understand what he's going through right now. I think she can help him."  
  
Ron looked back at the couple. Harry now had arm around Ginny's waist and she leaned into him. He frowned. "I think I need to have a chat with Harry.  
  
"Oh, Ron, please!" his girlfriend said. "I thought you wanted them together."  
  
"I do," he answered. "But that doesn't mean that I won't look out for my sister. I have to protect her, and she protects me. It's always been like that in the family. Also, I'm a boy. I know what goes through boys' heads. And Harry's no different."  
  
"So, what's that supposed to mean? That Harry's with Ginny for the sex?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
The sixteen-year-old froze, not wanting to turn around in fear of seeing an enraged Ginny.  
  
Ron was trying unsuccessfully to turn his laughter into a coughing fit; Harry had turned red as some students who were passing them in the corridor eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you know I didn't mean that," stuttered Hermione.  
  
"Wow, 'Mione, that's the second time you mess up today," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione relaxed visibly when she that Ginny wasn't really angry at her. She shrugged half-heartedly, then continued her route to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny followed, laughing, and soon fell into step with her.  
  
Harry was about to go after Ginny when Ron put an arm around his shoulder. "Harry, I think that we need to have a little chat."  
  
"A chat?" Harry scowled.  
  
"Yes, a tiny little chat about your intentions towards my sister."  
  
"Look, Ron-"  
  
"Rule number one," began, ignoring Harry's attempt to speak. "You are not to touch my sister in any intimate way. Rule number two, you are not to kiss my sister in public. Which brings me to rule number three, kisses between you and my sister should not exceed ten seconds."  
  
Harry tried to contain his laughter as Ron continued with his rules. "Rule number four, Ginny has a bedtime. Therefore, at exactly nine thirty every night, you will say good-night to her. Rule number five, under no circumstances are you and my sister to be alone together."  
  
"So when do I get to kiss her?" asked Harry.  
  
"You don't. Rule number six, while in public, the most you can do is hold her hand. And the most important rule of all- Rule number seven," Ron became suddenly serious. "Ginny is young, naïve, and still doesn't understand the ways of the world. She's fragile. She trusts too easily. She's my sister and I love her and I will do anything for her. And you better not break her heart, Potter. You're my best friend and I want to keep things between us the way they've always been. Don't hurt her."  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron, I love Ginny. So much it hurts when I'm away from her. I can't picture my life without her. I won't hurt her, that's a promise."  
  
Ron nodded and smiled at his best friend. "I thought as much. Now, you better not break any of the seven rules, or I will have to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry. I will follow each and every rule faithfully," he answered seriously.  
  
The redhead frowned. The first six rules were a joke. Would he follow them? "Harry? Um-"  
  
"No, Ron," he held his hands up. "I understand that you have Ginny's best interest at heart. So do I. That's why I will follow every rule you give me." Harry kept his face solemn at his friend's stunned look. "Now, I need to have a small chat with you. As you know, Hermione and I are only children. I have come to consider her as my sister. And of course, having 'my sister's best interest at heart,' I have to lay down a few rules for you. Come, my friend, walk with me, talk with me." Harry put his arm around a paling Ron's shoulder as he led him in the opposite direction of Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where do you think the boys have gone?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ginny. "Probably off somewhere talking."  
  
"Oh, no," the older girl groaned.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?"  
  
"Ron wanted to have 'a chat' with Harry concerning your relationship." Hermione grimaced as she pictured what that conversation would be like.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginny's deep brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "Hmm."  
  
"Yes. Ron said something about knowing what went through a boy's head and needing to protect you from your boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, well, Hermione, I think we should have a small talk of our own," the redhead said, giving the other girl a smile reminiscent of Fred and George's identical grins when they were up to something.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know, Hermione, my brother protects me and I have to protect him as well," began Ginny. "It's what we do in this family."  
  
"Ron said that, too," grumbled Hermione.  
  
Ginny laughed and moved to sit next to her friend in the couch in front of the fire. She became suddenly severe. "Okay, Hermione, you know that I love you. You're my best friend. But Ron's my brother and I feel it my duty to let you know this."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded for Ginny to continue.  
  
"What you do with this information is completely up to you," the younger girl said. She abruptly smile. "All right. First thing you need to know is Ron sucks his thumb. It's-"  
  
"What?" Hermione was astounded that Ginny would tell her this. For one, she had been waiting for some sort of serious conversation over Ron and how Ginny would never forgive her if she broke her brother's heart. Two, Ron sucked his thumb?  
  
Ginny laughed as she realized what Hermione had been expecting. "Well, I think this is better than me warning you to not break Ron's oh so fragile heart, but Ron is probably embarrassing Harry right now, so I'm going to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. I do to all my brother's girlfriend. Fleur Delacour and I spent a good half hour laughing over Bill's snoring two summers ago, when she first started seeing him."  
  
The sixth year laughed appreciatively. "So Ron sucks his thumb?"  
  
"Only while he sleeps," smirked Ginny. "Oh, and he's got this blue bunny Mom knitted for him when he was little. He still has it. And then there's the time that he walked in on our parents- well, you know."  
  
"Ginny, that's disturbing," she said.  
  
"Still, if you ever mention it to him-"  
  
"Which I won't."  
  
"Look very closely at his face. He twitches and shudders at the memory. It's quite funny really."  
  
"Rule number twenty-seven," said Harry. "Hermione has a lot of responsibilities with her schoolwork. If her work gets anything less than an Outstanding, then you are to not speak to her until she raises her grade."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend as though he had gone mad. Harry's rules were more strict and outrageous than the ones he made up for him.  
  
"Rule number twenty-eight, you are not to breathe the air around Hermione in public," the Boy-Who-Lived said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Um, Harry?"  
  
"And finally, rule number twenty-nine: You break her heart, I'll break your neck." They halted in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. (They had turned back around when Harry reached rule number fourteen: Ron was not allowed to eat anything cooked by house-elves in front of Hermione). He turned to the Fat Lady and muttered the password (extraterrestrial) and left his friend no choice but to follow wordlessly.  
  
They found Hermione and Ginny rolling on the floor in laughter in front of the fireplace. "Oh my God, that's hilarious," Hermione choked out. Harry raised his eyebrows at the two girls on the floor, who were ignoring the looks they were getting from the people left in the Common Room. "Are you alright?"  
  
Ginny nodded slightly. She stood up and went towards Harry to kiss him, but shook his head as he steeped away. "Sorry, Ginny, but that's against Ron's rule number two."  
  
"Ron's what?" Ginny glared at her brother maliciously.  
  
"Ron's rule number two: I am not to kiss you in public. We're also in violation of rule number four. We should have said good night well over half an hour ago," explained Harry calmly. He then turned to Ron. "I believe that you, Ron, are in violation of rules number eight, twelve, sixteen, and twenty-two."  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, I really hope that you don't mind," Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "But you are like my sister. And as such, I have had a little talk with Ron concerning your relationship."  
  
Ginny smiled, pleasantly surprised that Harry had been able to turn the situation around on her brother. He continued in a solemn voice. "Ron will follow those rules as I will follow his."  
  
"You know, Harry," said Ron, finally being able to talk. "I think I might have gone a bit overboard with those rules."  
  
"Really? A bit?"  
  
"Yeah, so I say you forget rules one through six. But I won't let you off rule seven," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright, but only if you forget rules one through twenty- eight. But twenty-nine still stands."  
  
"What were rules seven and twenty nine?" asked Ginny, curios.  
  
"You gave Ron twenty-nine rules?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," he answered her. "Rule twenty nine is if he ever breaks your heart, then I'll break his neck." Hermione smiled widely at him and hugged him tight.  
  
"And my rule number seven was that if Harry ever hurts Ginny I was going to have to kill him," shrugged Ron, avoiding his little sister's eyes.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "You would do that for me?"  
  
Ron nodded mutely. Ginny gave her brother a tight hug and a big kiss on the cheek happily. She and Harry weren't going to have to go through with Dumbledore's plan alone. They had Ron, the most loyal and brave person she knew, after Harry, and Hermione, the most intelligent witch in possibly all of Hogwarts. They had all the love and support they could ever want. They were going to make it. And everything will be fine in the end. A/N: So what did you think? Please review.  
  
Love, Amalia 


	10. Troubled

Chapter 10: Troubled.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning in a good mood. He had had a great time the night before in the common room, laughing and joking with his friends. When everyone else had gone to bed, he and Ginny stayed up most of the night talking about Dumbledore's plan. He spent the entire time grinning widely as he realized what it would mean for him, and everyone else close to him, after it had been carried out. He was soon to be a normal person. He had had a nightmare free sleep, dreaming instead of what he would do once the Second Dark War was over. Harry was still worried about Ginny and could happen to her if the plan backfired and something went wrong, but she stubbornly refused to hear any of his concerns on the matter, dismissing them with a simple, "everything will be fine."  
  
Harry made his way down to the Great Hall alone, Ron having already gone down to breakfast. He found him and Ginny having a whispered conversation at the Gryffindor table. Ron seemed anxious about something and constantly kept looking around the room, while Ginny seemed unconcerned about anything and was calm and collected.  
  
"Good morning," said Harry as he sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"'Morning," she smiled at him and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Ron's eyes were glued to the Slytherin table and he didn't seem to notice Harry was sitting in front of him. Ginny rolled her eyes, and handed Harry three sheets of parchment paper. "McGonagall said that the Quidditch training schedule and the tryout sheet is attached to your class schedule." She lowered her voice so only Harry could hear him. "She said she had arranged the practices so that we could still take our classes at night."  
  
Harry nodded and skimmed the Quidditch-related pages. He made a mental note that tryouts were that Friday at six. Hermione joined them soon after, and again, Ron failed to notice that someone had just joined the table. Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, who shrugged, then at Ginny, who merely shook her head.  
  
"We have Potions first today," said Hermione, choosing to ignore Ron just as he had ignored her. She examined her schedule thoroughly.  
  
"Which means we'd better get going or we'll be late." Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who was still nervously looking around the room. "Are you alright, mate?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Harry," the redheaded boy turned to look around the room once more.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny, who was turning red in suppressed rage, answered for him. "Ron is worried that Malfoy might try something against me after what happened during the summer."  
  
Harry immediately turned to look at the Lsytherin table. Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, was sitting there quietly, glaring maliciously at Ginny. He turned back to look at his friends. "Maybe we should walk you to class, Gin."  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you," she said coldly. She stood up and picked up her bag and walked out.  
  
Ron scowled deeply. He noticed Neville and Seamus getting ready to leave as well. "Hey, Neville, Seaumus, can you tail Ginny for me?"  
  
Neville frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Just Malfoy was looking at her oddly through breakfast. And knowing the bastard, he's probably planning something."  
  
Neville looked at Malfoy, who was now shooting daggers at the Gryffindors, and silently nodded, then followed Seamus out.  
  
"I can't believe you are having your sister tailed!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I'm looking out for her," Ron defended himself. "Look, Malfoy is pissed because we put his father in jail. Then Ginny accidentally kills him. He'll be looking for some revenge. And I'm not taking any chances where Ginny is concerned. She'll be a little upset, but I'd rather her be angry at me than hurt."  
  
They reached the dungeons to find the rest of the class outside the potions room. Their class had been cut in half from the year before. Only two other Gryffindors were in the class: Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. The Slytherins, however, were only missing three students: Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The rest had managed to score Outstanding on their O.W.L.S.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall with Theodore Nott. "Well, if it isn't Weasley, Potter, and Granger," Nott said quietly in a superior tone.  
  
The other Slytherins turned their attention towards them, while the five Gryffindors glared back at them.  
  
"So, Weasel," Malfoy said. "I hear you and Granger are going out. Is your pathetic family so desperate for money that you're whoring yourself to a mud blood?"  
  
Ron lurched towards Malfoy, but Harry held him. Ron struggled so forcefully that Hermione, Dean, and Lavender had to help him. "Let me at him!" Ron was saying furiously. "I'll make him regret his words, the fuc-"  
  
"What is going on here?" The door to the classroom opened to reveal Snape, looking between the smirking Malfoy and the still struggling Ron. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," Snape said quietly. "And if I catch you fighting one more time, it will one hundred points and two months of detention."  
  
Ron stopped fighting against his restraining classmates, and they let go. They followed Snape and the pleased Slytherins into the dungeon.  
  
"I do have to say that I am pleasantly surprised," Snape said, beginning the class. "This is will be the largest N.E.W.T level class that I have ever taught. I must warn you, however, that should anyone's grades start slipping, I will not hesitate to kick them out of this class. I expect nothing less that an Outstanding performance from all my N.E.W.T. level students. And there will be no exceptions. This is a pass-fail class. You either get Outstanding or Dreadful, a ten or a zero. So I expect you all to work hard."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before turning back their attention on the potions master. Harry took a second to look around, and was happy to see that some of the Slytherins looked worried.  
  
"Now," continues Snape. "We will begin the year by studying medical potions. The potion you will brew today ias called Pepper-Up potion, which I'm sure you have all taken at least one in your life. The ingredients and instructions are on the board. You have an hour. Begin."  
  
"An hour?" whispered Hermione scandalized. "This potion takes about an hour and a half to brew!" Ron glared at Snape one more time before rushing to get the necessary ingredients.  
  
Harry took extra special care to read the directions, even writing them down and checking them off as he followed them. If he wanted to become an auror, he needed to pass potions, and he wasn't going to give Snape the pleasure of kicking him out of class. At the end of the hour, only Hermiona and Harry had finished their potion, Ron was adding the last ingredient when time ran out. They handed in their potions in a vial, Snape grimacing at Harry's perfect potion. 'Probably coz now he knows he's not going to kick me out of this class,' he thought with contempt.  
  
"That was impossible!" cried Ron, as soon as they were out of the potions classroom. "Only five people were able to finish in time!"  
  
"The trick is to put in the next ingredient while you are stiring," Hermione exlained calmly. "It cuts down the time it takes to brew a potion."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Because Professor Snape has already said it in class. Last year, remember?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as his best friends argued , knowing that even thought they loved each other, they would never going to change.  
  
The day had been very long and very boring for Ginny. She was tired and exhausted because all her teachers insisted on doing extra work to prepare for their O.W.L.S She had reached the common room very late after spending an afternoon in the library completing her homework for the day. She sank down into an armchair, not wanting to get up ever again.  
  
"Long day?" asked Hermione, dropping a ridiculous number of books on a nearby table. Harry and Ron plopped down into the couch next to Ginny.  
  
"Extremely long. I'm not ever, ever moving this chair ever again," replied Ginny childishly.  
  
"You'd better get up, or Snape will kill you," said Harry, standing up and offering her his hand. Ginny gave a fake sob, but grabbed Harry's hand nonetheless.  
  
"Snape?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's got me tutoring some Hufflepuff in Potions," lied Ginny.  
  
"It's the first day of class."  
  
"I've been tutoring him since last year, and Snape told me to see him today to 'refresh' his memory from last year."  
  
Ron nodded, then turned to Harry. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Occlumency," he said simply. Still holding Ginny hand, he waved to his friends , then led her downstairs.  
  
"I don't know how you have been able to maintain your sanity," Harry said to Ginny when they were out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I could not take an extra class with Snape. I tried last year, and it was a disaster."  
  
Ginny laughed. "So where are your lessons going to be?"  
  
"The Shrieking Shack. It's the safest place."  
  
They kissed and separated at the Entry Hall of the castle, Ginny turning to go down to the dungeons, Harry continuing to the outside grounds. Reaching the Whomping Willow, Harry bent down and pressed the knot at the base of the tree, entering when it stopped moving. He crawled through the passage and came into the room he had when he had been there the first time, when he met Sirius. His teacher was already. A pretty blonde woman who was thin and short smiled at Harry when he entered.  
  
"Well, Harry Potter," she said, shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you since the day you were born. I'm Jennifer Peralt."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Peralt," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Jenny." She looked at him critically. "You know, I don't know what Remus was going on about. I mean, you do look like your father, but your hair is longer, your nose smaller, your lips not as thin as James's, and you're shorter than he was at your age. I guess you can blame Lily for that."  
  
Harry smiled at Jenny. "He was happy to hear someone tell him he looked like his mother for a change. "So you knew my parents?"  
  
Jenny laughed, a playful and melodious sound. "I knew your mother better than she knew herself. We were best friends at Hogwarts, until I had to leave to train at Classical Academy in Plisvert."  
  
"Hey, are you related to Abigail Peralt?" asked Harry, remembering the name of the author to 'The Lives of Paxturus Wizards of Britain.'  
  
"Yes, she's my mother," she answered. "Now, we have a lot of work to do." She clapped her hands together and a blue light enveloped the room. When the light vanished, the walls, the floor, and the ceiling were clean and the old, ripped furniture were gone.  
  
"Cool," whispered Harry.  
  
"Transformation is probably going to be your easiest thing for you to learn, as you have had some practice with McGonagall. It's very much like transfiguration," Jenny informed him.  
  
"Now where to begin?" she muttered to herself as she waved her hands and two chairs dropped into the center of the room. "Oh, I know, a history lesson,"she led him to a chair and they sat across from each other. "All right, well, before I begin, I have to make you promise that you will not say a word to what is going on in here to anyone. Not even onceborns."  
  
"Onceborns?" asked Harry.  
  
"Regular witches and wizards. You must never ever tell anyone what happens in Paxturus training. That's why we have our own separate school: Classical Academy, right outside of Plisvert."  
  
The need for secrecy raised Harry's curiosity. He nodded shortly, "I swear I won't tell anyone."  
  
Jenny took a deep breath. "Okay then. It was believed for years that Paxturus got their powers because they had been reincarnated many times, and they brought back the knowledge from their previous lives. Around the time that Hogwarts was founded, Kathryn du Gwann discovered that it was in fact a gene that caused Paxturus. There were too many purebloods around at the time, and they intermarried, causing the amount of magic in their offspring to rise at such levels that they had more power than normal wizards. Of course, this gene meant that this was hereditary. The child's powers, however, are dormant until the age of sixteen, when there is an initiation for him or her to welcome then into the Paxturus community.  
  
"As I'm sure you know, the Ministry of Magic is filled with idiots. That's never changed. They became terrified that purists, people who practiced pure, or wandless, magic, and the Paxturus were plotting to overthrow them. So they outlaw pure magic with the excuse that it was Dark Magic. They then outlawed Paxturus. They even made a spell that was powerful enough to cause the amount of magic in the pureblood families to go down, and there's still a law in place that says that at the time of your birth, the hospital has to cast the spell on you. That's why there are Squibs; the amount of magic in the family has been lowered to such levels that, while the parents can use magic, their children have so little magic in their blood that the spell complete erases any trace of magical powers.  
  
"In retaliation, Kathryn's son, Mikael, invented the Parititic potion. Of course, that was outlawed. It's still against the law for us to practice. That's why we founded the city of Plisvert, in Ireland. We have our own school, our own government, everything that we need. If we were to practice in any other part of Britain, other than Plisvert, we would be facing a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."  
  
"But that's so unfair!" exclaimed Harry. "Why would we want to overthrow the Ministry?"  
  
"Those imbeciles are afraid of their own shadow, Harry," Jenny said sadly. "They just like their position too much to risk losing it."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them. Harry looked down at the newly polished floor, thinking. He was going to work hard. He was going to make sure that the plan succeeded. Then, he was going to give the Ministry a piece of his mind.  
  
Ginny netered Snape's private office as she did everyday. She found the professor sitting at his desk, a group of vials in front of him.  
  
"You're late, Ginevra," he said, not looking up.  
  
"Ginny flinched at the sound of her first name being used. "I'm sorry, Proffesor."  
  
Snape glared at her for a moment, then stood up. "Ginevra, what do you know of the Unforgivable curses?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and her face lost all its color. "Just that they are three illegal curses used to control, cause pain, and kill someone."  
  
Snape nodded, accepting her answer. "We'll start with the Imperious Curse today. Then we'll continue with the Cruciatus, and finish today's lesson with the Killing Curse." He stood and cast a silencing charm, and locked the door with a few locking spells.  
  
Jenny led Harry through all the rooms of the Shrieking Shack. They practiced changing objects using wandless magic. At first, Harry had a few problems. He had accidentally turned the chair he was supposed to transfigure to a table into an armchair. But once he had gotten the hang of it, he realized it was very easy. All he had to do was concentrate. Jenny's encouraging words also helped.  
  
"This is so cool," laughed Harry as he transformed the final set of torn curtains into red, velvet drapes. Thanks to him, the whole house now had brand-new furniture.  
  
"If we keep this is up, we might just make this place fit for someone to live in," said Jenny, inspecting the drapes. "Wow, Harry, these are nice! I might just have you come and redecorate my apartment."  
  
Harry laughed, and Jenny dismissed him, telling him to come back on Thrusday at seven. Harry made his way happily to the castle, feeling reenergized. Jenny was nothing like his teachers. She laughed and joked, and she told Harry stories from when she had been at the Academy, and even some from when she had gone to Hogwarts with his mother.  
  
He entered the castle to find Ginny coming up from the dungeons. Her face was pale, and she was trembling as though she had jumped into the lake in the dead of winter. Tears rolled down her cheek and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. Harry immediately rushed over to her. "Ginny, are you ok?"  
  
She shook her head, and leaned on him for support. She asked to be taken to see Madam Pomfrey, but other than that, stayed quiet. "Gin, what happened? Are you sick?" She shook her head again and kept her mouth closed.  
  
They entered the Hospital Wing quietly. "Oh my goodness, Miss Weasley!" yelled Madam Pomfrey upon seeing the state of the young girl. "Oh, dear, what happened?"  
  
Ginny let out a small sob and collapsed to the floor. Harry knelt besides her, and picked her up gently, laying her on a bed the nurse prepared for her with a wave of her wand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr, Potter," but I have to ask you to leave," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling around Ginny, checking her pulse and taking her temperature.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Mr. Potter," she answered sternly. "It's almost your curfew. Get back to your common room immediately." And she gently pushed him out the doors.  
  
A/N: I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. See, it was supposed to be longer than this, and something else was supposed to happen, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to poor- well, I won't tell you because I'm writing it in the next chapter, even though it's tearing me apart. So, if the next chapter takes along time to post, I apologize in advance. Know that I'm having a hard time writing it.  
  
Love, Amalia xoxo 


	11. Abuse and Capture

A/N: My dear friend, Sarah, and I have written this chapter together. I can't really tell you what she wrote, and what I wrote, because everything is melded together. You might read a paragraph she wrote, or one that I wrote, or one that we wrote together.  
  
DISCLAIMER: (see previous chapters)  
  
Chapter 11 Abuse and Capture  
  
Ginny was lying in the bed where Madame Pomfrey had left her the night before after giving her a pain-killing potion. She could think of nothing else except Snape uttering those two horrible words. Avada Kadavra. He was one of the most loyal teachers to Dumbledore and she still trusted him. Professor Snape had known that the curse would not kill her; maybe it was in Dumbledore's best interest to prepare her for the worst. This may have been a test just to see how the killing curse would affect her immortality. She had worked with Snape for years, why should he want to hurt her now? The name Voldemort surfaced in her thoughts, but she shoved it away. Snape was on their side, but she could never forget the fake Mad-Eye Moody using the Imperious Curse for teaching purposes. With that final thought she another potion and slept.  
  
Harry had been restless and slept fitfully. Several times the boys in his dorm had woken him up wondering if it might be the Dark Lord getting into his mind again. So he decided to dress and move out to the common room and at least allow them some sleep. He kept thinking about Ginny. Is she all right? Did something attack her down in the dungeons? The name Tom Riddle kept coming to mind. The diary and the Basilisk were both dead and gone, but with Voldemort's return more things seemed possible. And surprisingly enough he worried about Snape. Had something happened to the Potions Master? Or had something possessed both him and Ginny?  
  
As the hours passed, other students started waking up and soon Ron and Hermione were there as well. "Good Morning Ron. Harry," said a bright and ready Hermione while Ron just mumbled a "Hello" to them both. Then Hermione winked impishly at Harry and walked over to the sleepy Ron, and kissed him full on the lips. It lasted about two minutes, but it certainly gave Ron a jump-start to the day.  
  
As soon as class let out that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing without bothering to stop by the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry silently led them towards Ginny's bed, where they found her currently sleeping.  
  
"What do you think happened to her last night?" asked Ron, looking at his sister concernedly.  
  
"I don't know, but she doesn't seemed to be hurt, at least physically," answered Hermione. "What did Madam Pomfrey say when you brought her in, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, really," he replied. "She just sent me back to the dormitories."  
  
They stood silently by Ginny's bedside, watching her sleep. Her red hair was spread on the pillow, and her skin looked unusually pale. She was sleeping fitfully, and every so often frowned in her slumber.  
  
Harry sighed. This was dangerous. Too dangerous. Ginny had to stop going to classes with Snape if this was how she was going to be reacting. But he didn't understand. She seemed to be fine taking the classes before, and they had reenergized her. Without the weight of unused dark, powerful magic on her own magic, she had been more lively and animated. She always was, of course, Ginny was a very outgoing person, but sometimes she had to force herself to act normally, which wreaked havoc on her health. This didn't make sense.  
  
And Ron and Hermione. Harry was feeling guilty lying to them, especially Ron. It was his little sister that got hurt, and, if Dumbledore's plan failed, then- well, he would no longer have a little sister. Ginny would die. There was now no question about it. Besides, Ron and Hermione both would rather die than betray them. They could trust them to keep Ginny's secret.  
  
So, Harry conjured up chairs for them to sit by Ginny's bedside, and started to whisper to them the entire story: how Ginny was immortal, how she had accidentally killed Lucius Malfoy, how they had both been taking lessons and training with Tonks and Lupin, and about Ginny's lessons with Snape. Hermione looked positively terrified, Ron was livid.  
  
"So Snape did something to my sister?" he asked furiously. "Snape was teaching her some Dark Arts spell and Ginny got hurt?"  
  
"I don't know if that was what happened last night, Ron," said Harry. "Although if it was, I say we kill the old black bat." He turned his eyes back to Ginny and was surprised to see her brown eyes looking at him, tears streaking her face.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively. Ginny squeezed her eyes closed and got into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, are you all right?" asked Hermione. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
At her words, Ginny allowed herself to cry. The other three exchanged a worried glance before Ron hugged his sister and tried fruitlessly to clam her down. "He cast the killing curse on me," she managed to sob out.  
  
Hermione gasped, tears welling up in her own eyes as she saw her friend's anguish. "Snape did what to you?" asked Harry, his anger rising.  
  
"It was horrible!" she exclaimed. "I've never felt so much pain in my life. It was like someone was trying to squeeze my heart, and the blood in my veins froze. It lasted less than a minute, but I never want to feel that much pain ever again!"  
  
"I'll kill him," declared Ron calmly and determinedly. "I'm going to tear that bastard apart."  
  
"Ron, no," Ginny said weakly. "There's no point, just let it go."  
  
"What do you mean, there's no point?!?"  
  
"Gin, that imbecile hurt you, he could've killed you!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"It won't do any good," she said. "It'll just get you in trouble."  
  
"But, Ginny-"  
  
"Dumbledore. I'll tell Dumbledore."  
  
Things seemed to return almost to the normal way of things. Ginny was let out of the hospital wing on Wednesday, and although she hadn't talked much to anyone and only left the dorms for regular and training classes, she kept her promise to Ron to tell Dumbledore immediately.  
  
"He was absolutely enraged," she said to the others. "I've never seen him that angry. He even scared McGonagall when she came in to talk to him."  
  
She seemed to be more and more tired over the last week. Ron didn't know what to make of it and Hermione had tried to talk with her, but all she got were shrugs and uhuh's.  
  
At exactly seven that night, Harry entered the Shrieking Shack. Jenny arrived shortly after him.  
  
"All right then, let's get started. We have a lot to do today." She clapped her hands together, and Harry looked around, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. Instead, Jenny waved her hand again, and all the curtains closed.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you've casted a Shield Charm before," she said. Harry nodded slightly, and she continued. "Well, what we're going to be doing is a bit similar, but also extremely different. We're going to set up wards around the Shack so that no one can detect the magic we're doing here. I've just removed the old charms that were set up when Remus used this old place, so we're starting fresh.  
  
"Now, magic has colors. I know that doesn't sound too believable, but it's true. The shade depends on what kind of magic you're using."  
  
"Yours is blue," said Harry, recalling the blue light that had enveloped the room on their previous lesson. "My magic is green."  
  
"That was Lily's favorite color," she smiled. Harry looked down at the floor sadly. "Don't be depressed, Harry. You should be happy to know that your mother is here with you, helping you, aiding your magic to help others. You are very much like your parents."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at her. Jenny took a deep breath. "Okay, now the first thing that you have to do is set a boundary for your protection wards. I want you to mentally draw boundaries in this room with the color green. Can you do that?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked at the wall across from him. In his mind, he drew a green line right in front of the wall. The line glowed brightly, and he smiled. He turned and did the same thing to every wall in the room.  
  
Jenny beamed at him. "Very good. I got say I've never taught anyone who learned so quickly. Although I have to say I'm not surprised. Wandless magic is done mentally, and I believe that you've already had some training in visualization and concentration from Dumbledore. He had you doing meditations and such, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he was teaching me Occlumency."  
  
"Okay. So now that we have our boundaries," Jenny said, getting back onto the task at hand. "We have to set up the shields around these walls. I want you to focus all of your power on that wall right across from you," she explained, pointing to the wall. "Take the green line and expand it, make it longer, wider, until it covers the entire wall."  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. It was hard, but slowly and carefully, he had expanded the line to cover the wall. It glowed an emerald green. He turned and did the same to the other walls before Jenny even told him to.  
  
"Well done, Harry!" Jenny applauded. "That was excellent. That shield is a very simple one, though. It only protects from mundane things, like a thief, or an unwanted guest. It's easy to take down from the outside, so we'll have to add some more shields. Now, you want to layer the shields, not combine them. When you combine them, you take things away from one shield to make way for another function."  
  
Leading him step by step, Jenny helped him cast three more shields: one to hide magic, one to make it impossible to Apparate, but not Disapparate, from the Shack, and one that made it virtually impossible for anyone to enter the Shack unless they had Harry or Jenny's explicit permission.  
  
"Excellent, Harry," Jenny said, looking proudly at him. "That was awesome. I think that we've done enough work for today. Next lesson we'll expand the shields so that cover the entire house. We would have done it tonight, but it still takes you a while to expand the shields, but with practice, you'll be able to do that in seconds soon."  
  
"Cool," said Harry. "Hey, Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering when would I be able have a proper initiation. I was reading about them in your mom's book and it sounds really interesting, and- "  
  
Jenny put her hands up to stop him. "Harry, right now, it will be close to impossible to have you have an initiation. We need to keep your powers a secret; they might just be the last surprise Voldemort ever gets. Besides, it's illegal in the wizarding world. You'd have to leave Hogwarts, and I don't think you want to do that right now, or do you?" Harry shook his head no. "Maybe after you leave Hogwarts." Harry nodded, thanked her, and waved goodbye, leaving the Shrieking Shack. 'Damn Voldemort,' he thought, walking back up to the castle. 'He manages to take anything that makes me happy even without knowing it.'  
  
Professor Lupin arrived at Hogwarts on Monday, and entered his classroom amid cheers and applauses from the Gryffindor sixth years. He bowed and smiled gratefully at the class, then held his hands up. "Settle down everyone. Thank you for that welcome."  
  
A loud whoop, which came from Dean Thomas, was heard through the room and all the students and their teacher laughed. "Thank you, Dean," Lupin said. "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
Lupin's lessons seemed to be even more exciting and educative than when the kids were in their third year. Although his teaching style was the same, the lessons were much more exciting. The professor had managed to get his hands on another boggart, but instead of destroying it with the 'Riddikulus' spell, he made it transform into phlegrons, terrible beasts that lived in volcanoes and destroying everything in their paths. The phlegrons tended to incinerate humans when angered, and Professor Lupin taught the class to freeze the beasts when they were in close contact.  
  
The year had started on a good note (despite Ginny's accident) and everything seemed to be going well. Harry had, with the help Ron and Katie Bell, who had been persuaded by Ginny to stay on the team as a reserve chaser, chosen Quidditch players for the remaining spots on the team. They held their very first practice the day before the Hogsmeade visit, and Harry had been particularly pleased with the way the team functioned and how everyone had gotten along.  
  
He, Ron, and Ginny entered the Common Room to find it buzzing with excitement. "What's going on?" asked Ron to Hermione as they sat in front of the fire.  
  
"The new rules for Hogsmeade visits were posted this afternoon," she answered. "Third years are no longer allowed to visit the village."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Recent events have made the teachers post a lot of rules," Hermione shook her head. "Students are not longer permitted to leave the main street, unless they go with a teacher and have permission from their Head of House. The professors will be patrolling the village, along with Aurors, and I'm pretty certain that Order members are going to be there as well."  
  
"That's to be expected," whispered Ginny. "They can't really let students out without supervision."  
  
"True, but everyone seems to be upset with the rules. Dumbledore is even reinforcing the ones that were usually ignored before," the older girl replied. "We have a new curfew- 10:00 AM to 4:30 PM. And as soon as you return to the castle, you won't be allowed to go back for the rest of the day if it's before curfew. And I heard Lupin and McGonagall talking in the hallway just now. They are going to block every passage leading out of Hogwarts that Lupin knows about. So there'll be no way of sneaking in or out of the castle."  
  
"If Fred and George had been here, they would have had a fit," said Ginny.  
  
As the line of kids came down the stairs, Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione to wait. After a few moments at the end of the line came Ginny. She fell into step with the trio and they slowly followed the others.  
  
The new restrictions meant they had a more limited choice of were to go. Ginny insisted on stopping by Honeydukes, while Hermione made them stop at the bookstore for almost an hour, and Ron went into Zonko's for another. Ginny's spirits seemed lifted, and she smiled more than she had in the previous weeks. Harry invited them all to butterbeers and they encountered Professor Lupin patrolling the Three Broomsticks. After an hour of conversation with their favorite teacher, Ron and Hermione left Harry and Ginny to wonder on their on.  
  
They had been walking along Main street when they saw Professor Snape walking in the opposite direction. Ginny immediately blanched and her grip on Harry's hand increased. She pushed herself closer to him and he noted that she was shivering slightly.  
  
"Are you okay, Gin?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked over her shoulder to make sure the potions master was really gone.  
  
"No Ginny, you're not okay," Harry argued. "Lately you've been quiet, and withdrawn. You seem scared of your shadow! I've never seen you like this. It's like you're suddenly terrified that something is about to happen, and it seems to intensify when you see Snape. Has he done something to you during classes?"  
  
"No, he hasn't. He's been teaching me to defend myself Harry, you know that."  
  
"I don't trust him," he stated simply.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"Then why were you trying to hide from him? Why were you shivering and go pale when you saw him?"  
  
"I-"But Ginny never got the chance to explain. A sudden breeze picked up around them, and the street became suddenly dark. The people around them had gone quiet. Harry stilled and listened to every single noisy that was around them. Like everyone else, he felt them before seeing them. "Gin, can you cast a Patronus?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. That was when she saw them. A large group of Dementors, maybe about sixty of them, approaching the village, followed by an army of Death Eaters. She immediately drew out her wand, and ignoring Tom Riddle's voice and her own screams in her head, cast the Patronus charm. It didn't work the first time, but on the second try, a panther shot from her wand and ran towards the Dementors.  
  
Harry cast the Patronus and Prongs immediately ran towards the Dark Lord's army. But his attention soon wavered as he recognized one of the hooded figures. His scar burned and he winced in pain. Voldemort.  
  
Ron and Hermione ran up towards them. They had cast the Patronus as well. "Harry, what do we do now?" asked Ron. If he was afraid, he was hiding it very well. Ginny and Hermione looked at him anxiously.  
  
"You three, get back up to the castle. Now." Harry ordered them.  
  
"What?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Get back to the castle," he repeated. "Voldemort. He's here."  
  
"What?" the other three said at once.  
  
"He's here, and you shouldn't stick around. Get back up to the castle."  
  
"Like hell we will," Ron retorted angrily. "You think we're going to leave you alone to face him then you're insane!"  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Don't you dare argue with us on this!" warned Hermione. She met his eyes, silently challenging him to order them to the castle again. Harry looked away first.  
  
"Fine," he said. "But don't go too far away from the Order members." They ran towards the battle, where the Dementors were administering the Kiss to people and the Death Eaters were torturing others. Ginny and Hermione cast their Patronuses again, while Ron became involved in an intense duel with a Death Eater threatening a fourth year.  
  
Harry stood were he was, knowing Voldemort had seen him, and that he would go to him. His scar felt like it was splitting apart. He thought he would collapse from the pain of it. But he stood firmly, every so often helping Hermione, Ginny, and Ron in their duels, but silently waiting for him.  
  
Voldemort stopped only a few feet away from Harry. He pulled his hood down, and a new wave of pandemonium struck. The villagers ran in fear, and even some of the Aurors backed away from Harry and the Dark Lord. Even though he couldn't see her, Harry swore he heard Hermione gasp somewhere behind him.  
  
"And we meet again, Potter," said the Dark Lord in a hiss. "But you're not the one I'm after. Not today." The streets went completely quiet; it was so dark that had Harry put his hand in front of his face, he wouldn't have been able to see it. And then, in a second, everything was light again. The Dementors, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort were gone, leaving only destruction in the small village of Hogsmeade.  
  
Students had been instructed to go back to the castle immediately. Harry turned, the pain in his scar reduced to a slight annoyance, and walked back with everyone else.  
  
It was later that night that the final number of casualties had been announced to the school: ten people from the village had been given the Kiss, four Hogwarts students had met with the same fate. Thirty people died that day as well, fourteen of them being from Hogwarts. Harry later learned that Katie Bell's body had been found near the Three Broomsticks. Five people had disappeared, their bodies neither found, the person not being accounted for: Professor Snape, Madam Pince, Colin Creevy, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Be nice to Sarah, she's a great writer, and hopefully she'll be writing fics of her own pretty soon. Let's show our support by leaving a review.  
  
Love, Amalia 


	12. Dungeon

A/N: Hey! Guess what? I work at the Harry Potter Store!!!! There's a Harry Potter store in Salem, Massachusetts, and I recently got a job there! How cool is that!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 12: Dungeon.  
  
Ginny struggled against the chains binding her to the wall. She had been dragged by three Death Eaters into the dungeon of a muggle mansion. The room she was currently in had no windows, and was illuminated by only one torch. The floor was pure cement, and the bonds around her wrists and ankles were cold metal. She sighed when she realized it was best to save her strength. She didn't know how long she had been wherever she was.  
  
The heavy wooden door opened, and two men came in. One was wearing a Death Eater's hood, so she couldn't see his face. The other she recognized, even though he hadn't looked like the man she met at the age of eleven. Tom Riddle now had red eyes and slits instead of a nose. He resembled a snake so much, had he not had a human body, she might have confused him for the reptile.  
  
"Ah, so our Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken," he hissed in a cold, high- pitched voice. "Ginevra Weasley, I don't think we have been properly introduced."  
  
"There's no need for introductions," replied Ginny frigidly. "I know who you are, Tom." Voldemort's jaw clenched at the sound of his muggle name, but was otherwise expressionless. "I have nothing that might want," she continued. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"On the contrary, my dear, you have everything I want," he corrected her. "You see, you hold very important information that I am sure I can find some use for."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," she lied.  
  
"Liar. You hold the secret to immortality, and I want it!"  
  
"Even if I knew the 'secret to immortality,' I would never tell you!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Voldemort tsk'ed. "And here I was, ready to make you an offer."  
  
"What offer? You'll spare my life if I tell you? I have news for you, even if you wanted to kill me, you would never be able to," she smirked.  
  
"So confident in your own powers," he said appraisingly. "Were you not in league with Dumbledore and his people, you would have found a place in my circle." He walked away from her and addressed the Death Eater standing by the door. "Prove to me that this girl is the immortal one you were telling me about." The Death Eater bowed deeply. He straightened up and removed his hood. Ginny's eyes flashed in anger, for Severus Snape stood before her.  
  
The atmosphere in Dumbledore's tidy office was tense. The old headmaster sat in his chair, writing furiously. Across from him sat Molly and Arthur Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had her face hidden in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly. Mr. Weasley was trying to calm her down. Fred and George stood by the window, silently looking the Hogwarts' grounds. Ron sat between Harry and Hermione on a plush couch that the latter had transfigured from a trash bin.  
  
A gust of wind suddenly entered the room, and after a few seconds, Jenny materialized in front of them. "Sorry, no news on Ginny," she said regretfully when Mrs. Weasley had gotten up from her chair. She turned to Dumbledore. "We did find Colin Creevey. Bill took him St. Mungo's. He was in pretty bad shape. And we found the body of Draco Malfoy three miles from Hogsmeade. "  
  
"You mean Malfoy is dead?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. A Dementor kissed him," Jenny answered. Hermione gasped, and George cursed.  
  
"I suppose Bill took him to St. Mungo's as well," Dumbledore stated. Jenny nodded. "And we have no news on Madam Pince?" he asked.  
  
Jenny shook her head. "We're still looking."  
  
"Very well, then, Jenny," the old headmaster sighed. "In that case, I'll ask you to take Harry for his lessons. I want the two of you to work together for the next week or so."  
  
"But professor," Harry put in. "I don't want to go lessons. I want to look for Ginny-"  
  
"Completely out of the question, Harry," Jenny said. "You have to learn to control your powers, otherwise you won't be able to fight against the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Then, where would Ginny be?"  
  
Harry resignedly followed Jenny out of the office. She was right. If he wanted to help Ginny, he needed to know how to use his powers. He couldn't duel against the people holding her captive if he didn't know how to use his magic.  
  
It had probably been a week since she first arrived here. Ginny laid motionlessly on the floor. It was too painful to even move. She had spent the past three hours coughing up blood thanks to one of the poisons Snape had administered. Voldemort had ordered him to try every poison and killing curse known to wizard kind to make sure her immortality was a hundred percent. And it hurt like hell. Snape had forced fed her a poison that liquefied her insides. It took her three days to recover, and in that time, the Potions master had tried three killing curses, two of which she had never heard of.  
  
Ginny had tried to fight back on the first day, even used some of her Dark magic, but that only attracted Voldemort's attention. He went straight down to the dungeon and spent hours torturing her, mostly with the Cruciatus curse. Now she was breathless, hurting all over, and was quickly losing hope. Snape was never working for Dumbledore; he was spying on him. With no one to tell the Order where they were keeping her, she was doomed.  
  
The door opened, but she kept her eyes closed tightly. She figured it was Snape again, coming back for another day's work. She knew they were trying to break her, trying to get her to reveal the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't give in.  
  
"It's been a week, Ginevra," Voldemort's cold voice said. "Potter isn't coming to get you. I can assure you that he doesn't even know where you are."  
  
'Good. That will keep him from doing something stupid, like trying to come rescue me. He can't put himself in danger,' she thought. She kept quiet however, her breathing ragged.  
  
"What is it, girl? Did your tongue melt with that last poison?"  
  
Still, Ginny kept silent. She refused to speak to him. Not that she had anything to say to him anyway.  
  
"Very well, Ginevra," sighed Voldemort. "I will give you more time to think things through and sort through your priorities." He turned and left the room.  
  
'Priorities?' she asked herself. She sighed, then winced at the pain in her ribs. She had to get out of here. But how?  
  
Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room dirty and sweating. Jenny had been giving him more work than ever. Today's lesson had been almost three hours long. And it had been followed up by Remus and Tonks training him physically. All his muscles ached, and he was extremely tired.  
  
"Long day?" asked Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Extremely," Harry answered. "Are there any news on Ginny?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Ron just went to check with Dumbledore again, but I doubt that there is anything new. I'm sure either Dumbledore or McGonagall would have told us."  
  
Harry sighed. "This is hopeless! There's no way for us to know whether or not she's okay, or where she is! I got a bad feeling about all of this, Hermione. My scar keeps bothering me, as though Voldemort were trying to tell me something, or he's been torturing someone. I'm terrified that it might be Ginny."  
  
"Harry, you can't think like that. I'm sure that the Order will find her. You'll see. Everything will be okay." She reached out and patted his back comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "I'll see you later. I'm going to bed."  
  
Instead of going to sleep, Harry started to pace around the boys' dormitory. 'How can I help if I'm stuck here, going through lesson after lesson?' he wondered. There had to be a way to help Ginny. And he needed to figure it out soon. 'Maybe, I could- but no. Dumbledore would be pissed if I did that,' a voice in his head said.  
  
'But if you don't," another voice in his heard said, oddly sounding like Fred and George. 'Then Ginny could get really hurt. You gotta save her somehow. And this way, at least, you'll be able to know where she is.'  
  
With that in mind, Harry climbed into bed, and letting his Occlumency shields down, fell asleep without a second doubt. The next morning he rushed to Shrieking Shack, where he knew Jenny was living until she finished teaching him what he needed to know.  
  
"Jenny! Jenny!" he yelled up the stairs of the Shack.  
  
She came rushing from her bedroom, tying her robe. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
"I need you to teach me all you can in the next two days."  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but here's what happened: At my house, we have a laptop and a computer. I type all my stories on the laptop. My sister, smart little thing that she is, put the laptop to charge with the wrong charger, and the laptop got fried. So I lost the chapter I was supposed to be posting up. Now I had to retype the whole entire chapter, but with work, I've been so busy, I haven't been able to write at all. But I promise a nice long chapter next update. I only have about three more chapters to type, maybe more, maybe less. So hopefully I'll be able to update soon.  
  
Love, Amalia. 


	13. Plan for Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. And even if I was making money off of this, I doubt it would be much.  
  
Chapter 13: Plan for Rescue  
  
"Harry, this is insane!" Hermione exclaimed as she paced the boys' dormitory. Ron sat on his bed, looking at Harry anxiously. Harry, however, seemed completely unconcerned of his friends' worried faces.  
  
Hermione sighed, then took a deep breath. She sat down next to Harry on his bed. "The Order will rescue her. If you really think you know where Ginny is, then tell Dumbledore. He'll send trained Aurors and Order members to save her."  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand," Harry shook his head. "You haven't seen Ginny. You haven't seen where they are keeping her. It's not fit for a rat to live in. She can't stay there another day. It's been two weeks."  
  
"So tell Dumbledore. Ginny is immortal; she can wait one more day for the Order."  
  
"Just because she's immortal doesn't mean that she doesn't feel pain," Harry said angrily. "They're torturing her! I have to go get her. I can't leave her there alone. Besides, it's my fault she's there in the first place."  
  
Hermione was frustrated at this point. She didn't want to hear this anymore. "Here we go again. 'Let's blame Harry for everything. Harry is responsible for all of us. If something happens, it's all Harry's fault.'"  
  
"Hermione, stop," Ron said in a warning tone.  
  
"Ron, please say something to him! Stop him from doing something this ridiculous!" she begged.  
  
Ron looked between his two best friends. "Harry, you think I can go with you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake!" Hermione yelled, while Harry nodded grimly.  
  
"She's my sister! I can't let him go all by himself to face Death Eaters and rescue her!" Ron turned back to Harry. "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"We go out to the lake," he answered. "You hold on to me and I'll transport us to a pond that's walking distance from Haggleton. Then we walk to the mansion, go down to the dungeons, get Ginny, then air transport back here before Dumbledore realizes we're gone. It's easy."  
  
"Easy?!?" Hermione exclaimed. "Easy? Do you know how many things can go wrong with your plan? What if one of us get hurts and can't make it back? What then?"  
  
"Us?" He raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that you're going with us?"  
  
"Of course I'm going with you! You might need me there. You two don't honestly think that you can get through Voldemort and his Death Eaters by yourselves, do you?"  
  
The two boys shared a confused glance as Hermione started to list all the spells that they might need for combat. Harry shook his head and opened his trunk, looking for his Invisibility Cloak and the Maurederer's Map. He also pulled out a cloak, figuring Ginny might need it. Remus had found her wand, and Harry had kept it in his trunk; he took it, but he knew that Ginny was in no condition to use magic. He stuffed everything in his book bag then led the other two donwstairs to wait for the time when they could leave.  
  
Ginny sighed, letting her head fall back. Three weeks of torture at Snape's and Voldemort's hands. She didn't think she would have lasted this long. If anything, she thought that after that organ liquefying potion she would have given in. But nothing that Voldemort and Snape were doing was quite as painful as that.  
  
She wondered what had happened after the Hogsmeade attack. She thought about her family, probably worrying themselves to death, that is, if they didn't think that she was dead. She knew Harry, Ron and Hermione would know that she was alive, but they were unable of doing anything. They were at Hogwarts, unless something had happened to them during the attack. The Order would be looking for her at Dumbledore's instruction, she knew. But she guessed the place was unplottable and had wards all over. Even if they had decided to fly out to get her, they would never know where she was.  
  
What bothered Ginny, what tormented her more than anything, was Snape. The slimy bastard was working for Voldemort after all! A spy posing as a spy. She had trusted the man, even respected him. She had defended him from Ron's attack that he was still a Death Eater. 'Turns out he was right,' she thought bitterly. She couldn't believe that she had had faith in him. And all the while, Snape had been telling Voldemort of her immortality, of her magics, of her personal life, even. It was an outrage! She swore that if she ever got him in a room alone, she would be the only one walking out of it alive.  
  
The door opened at that moment, and her old potions professor walked in. Ginny stood up on her shaky legs, still in pain from the Hanle curse. Snape looked at her up and down. "I don't know why you insist on being so stubborn. Potter's never going to find you here, the Order is looking for you in Wales thanks a report I sent them. You're pretty stuck here."  
  
Ginny glared at the man with a look of pure hatred. Her silent defiance seemed to infuriate him more than her forceful replies.  
  
"Partas!" Snape yelled, pointing her wand at her and succesfully casting the Partasis curse. Ginny fell to her knees in pain; her nose, ears, and eyes were bleeding profusely, and she started to cough up blood again. It suddenly stopped. Snape gave her a minute to recover before starting over again.  
  
Harry ran towards the lake with Ron and Hermione, hidden carefully in his cloak. When they reached it, he checked the map once more, then threw the cloak off. He put it back into his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, two years ago you were terrified of going into this lake," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I wasn't terrified, I was concerned because I couldn't breathe underwater," Harry defended.  
  
"And you know now?"  
  
"I don't have to. Now grab my hand, the both of you," he instructed his friends. "On three, we'll jump into the lake. Leave the rest to me." Hermione and Ron nodded. They each held his hands and took a deep breath. "Okay," Harry said. "One, two, three, go!"  
  
They jumped into the water. As soon as they broke the surface, Harry blew into the water. It parted gently for them, and they became a part of the water in a flash of green. Harry led them through the water underground. They must have traveled blindly for an hour before Harry found a salmon. He carefully approached, having never tried his powers in a fish. He felt Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Ron trying to stiffle his laughter.  
  
'We need to find Haggleton,' Harry said addressing the salmon. 'Could you lead us there?'  
  
'A Paxturus!' the salmon replied. 'What an honor. I've never met one of your kind. I'll gladly lead you to Haggleton, only if you promise to get the girl being held prisoner in the Riddle's mansion.'  
  
'What girl?' Harry asked, knowing fully well the slamon refered to Ginny.  
  
'I know not her name, but the magic being used on her, and the one she releases to protect herself, are so horrible, almost none of the water life wants to go near there. Shame really, there's always good food near there. It's becoming crowded in the lakes and ponds near it.'  
  
'I promise to get her out of there as soon as possible.' Harry followed the Salmon as it swam quickly away, clearly reassured by his promise.  
  
They reached the pond outside Haggleton in two hours, which the salmon was proud to inform was a record. From where they were, it would have taken twice the time to get there. Harry thanked it kindly, reassuring the salmon that soon Ginny would be out of the Riddle mansion and all the water life could return. He then led Ron and Hermione to shore. They resumed their natural forms in a green light.  
  
"You can talk to fish?" asked Ron, still trying to contain his laughter. Hermione had covered her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling.  
  
"I can talk to just about any animal on the face of the earth," answered Harry. "It's really not that funny. If I hadn't asked that salmon to help us, we might have gotten lost."  
  
"All right, all right." Ron shrugged. "Where do we go now?"  
  
Harry looked around for a minute. He had given Hedwig instructions to wait for them by the lake, as Hedwig knew the exact location of Little Haggleton, where they were headed. He was sure they could find his way from there. He remembered what the Riddle house looked like from his fourth year, at the graveyard.  
  
Hedwig swooped down gracefully from a nearby tree. She perched herself proudly on Hermione's shoulder. "Good girl," whispered Harry. "Take us to Haggleton."  
  
The snowy owl took up flight and flew west. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after her through the woods and into a main road. They walked straight down it until they reached a small town square. Harry could make out the imposing mansion on top of a hill. He immediately felt the protective Dark magic surrounding it, and knew that they would never be able to break through those wards, unless they transported through the earth.  
  
Sighing, Harry turned to his friends. "We'll have to travel through the ground. The wards protecting that house are impossible to break."  
  
"Travel through the ground?" asked Ron. "You want to clarify that?"  
  
"It's pretty much the same thing as water travel, except it's for the earth."  
  
"You want us to become dirt?" Hermione sounded horrified.  
  
"Only for a minute or two," Harry shrugged, grabbing their hands. This time, the change took place immediately as their particles disappeared in a beam of green light. Harry called for the wind to blow. It took a while to make it to the gates, but Harry didn't want to alert anyone of their arrival, so he didn't dare call a stronger wind.  
  
As soon as they were inside the grounds and in their human form, the trio ran through the garden to the back doors. Hermione magicked the door open, and the two boys followed her silently into the house.  
  
A/N: Well, this was a fast update, thankfully. I've been uber busy and it started to take a toll on me; I wasn't sleeping well or anything. So my doctor recommended bed rest, and I entertained myself by writing this. I expect the next update to be as quick as this, as I don't go back to work till Friday.  
  
Love, Amalia 


	14. Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. The plot line is mine, but most of the characters and places and things belong to JKR, not me! Btw, Congrats to JKR on her new baby!!!  
  
Chapter 14: The Rescue, and some unusual advice  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Hermione whispered as Harry led them all down the stairs into the dungeons.  
  
"Where is everybody?" asked Ron, looking around. They had yet to meet anyone in the Riddle's mansion.  
  
"Don't complain, Ron," replied Hermione. "Do you really want to bump into Death Eaters?"  
  
"No," he answered. "It's just strange; if this really is You-Know-Who's headquarters, wouldn't he have tighter security?"  
  
"Will you two shut it back there?"Harry said, stopping. "Do you want to alert the whole place that we're here?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, obviously holding back a comment. Ron frowned slightly, also kept quiet. Harry started walking again, leading straight into a long narrow hallway filled with doors. Chills ran up and down his back. The corridor reminded him somewhat to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Great, now where do go?" asked Ron moodily.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the silence in the hall. "Ginny!" gasped Ron, running to one of the doors on their right, where the scream was coming from. Hermione and Harry followed him.  
  
Ginny was sitting on the floor in the middle of the chamber, her hands and feet magically bound. There were no windows and the walls were grimy and traces of blood could be seen on them. A semicircle of Death Eaters stood around Ginny as Voldemort himself had the girl writhing in pain in front of him.  
  
Without a second thought, Ron lunged at one of the Death Eaters that came running to stop them. Hermione rushed to help him, while Harry immediately made for Ginny.  
  
"So, Potter," Voldemort said bitterly as he approached him. "You've finally come to rescue the princess-in-distress. Had she not had a very special trait I'm sure you would have been three weeks too late."  
  
Harry could feel his blood boiling. How dare he? How dare Voldemort kidnap his girlfriend and then taunt him? His jaw clenched, face contorted in concentration, he raised his hand and a fireball shot out of it, hitting the Dark Lord straight in the chest. He stumbled and fell, and was forced to roll to put out the fire in his robe. Harry grabbed Ginny, undoing the bands that held her together with an impatient wave of his hand. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"No time for that," she answered. She grabbed his hand tightly. "Ron, Hermione, RUN!" All four made a dash for the door, and they had run up the stairs before they heard Death Eaters chasing them. Harry threw a couple of fireballs back towards them, trying to stall them until the were outside the house. If they could get outside safely, then they could place shift through air.  
  
They made it through to the main floor when a group of about five Death Eaters stopped them. Hermione turned back to run the opposite direction, but more Death Eaters had reached them. They were surrounded on all sides.  
  
"Now what?" whispered Ron, pulling Hermione back towards him. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and closed her eyes tightly. A blinding flash of white light shone through the room. When it was gone, all twenty Death Eaters laid on the floor, Stunned. Ginny collapse Harry's arms. "Ginny?"  
  
"Let's get out of here," she whimpered. The four of them rushed outside, knowing that they didn't have much time. More Death Eaters were probably on the way, and those that lay unconscious might wake up at any moment.  
  
"We'll have to air place shift, and quick." Harry readjusted Ginny in his arms so that was carrying her completely. Her eyes were half closed and she had gone limp. Her robes were torn in a few places, and there was dried blood on her skin and clothing, though no traces of a cut or scar.  
  
Hermione cast a wary look towards the mansion. "Yeah, let's go." Harry called for an east wind and their molecules separated and flew in all directions towards the pond where the salmon had led them earlier.  
  
As soon as they were back to their normal self, Hermione shuddered. "Ugh, that has got to be the worst way to travel!"  
  
Harry laid Ginny down gently, putting his bag under her head as a pillow. He took off his robes, staying in his uniform, and wrapped them around her now sleeping form. "It might be the worst way to travel, but it's the fastest. Wind riding is somewhat better, more like flying that anything, but people would notice."  
  
"Wind riding? Place shifting?" Ron frowned. "You know, everyone always says that most of the Paxturus powers were useless tricks."  
  
"Yeah, well, my useless tricks seems to have saved your sister's life," Harry spat out angrily.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant-"  
  
"No, I don't know what you mean, Ron. But if it's anything like what everyone else says, then I'm not interested in hearing your opinion."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Boys, stop!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny needs sleep. She's suffering from a power drain. She needs lots of rest and conserve her energy so her power will come back. Besides, you're arguing is pointless. Ron, Harry is a bit on the defensive. And Harry, Ron didn't mean anything bad by it, and you know both support you in absolutely anything. So calm down."  
  
"You're right. We need to figure out what to do for tonight," said Harry sitting down next to her and Ginny.  
  
"Well, we can't move Ginny. It might be too risky. We might have to camp out for tonight, then head back to Hogwarts," Hermione suggested.  
  
"But we can't stay here, what if they find us?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"They won't," Harry said simply.  
  
"Why are you so confident about that?"  
  
"I just put up shields around this place about a foot thick. They won't be getting through," explained Harry.  
  
"That was a good idea," admitted Ron. "So we'll camp out here, then travel by water again?"  
  
"Unless you want to travel by air and get there faster." Harry looked pointedly at Hermione. She turned pale at the prospect, "No, you won't ever get me to do that again."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed a bit at Hermione's expense. Hermione transfigured some rocks into blanket for all of them, and Harry was able to make small fire. Jenny had told him that fire magic was extremely advanced and he needed to know to use all the other element control magic, especially water.  
  
It had to be about three in the morning when Harry woke up to Ron's scream. "Ron, what is it?"  
  
"Look!" Ron pointed to the edge of the pond, where a woman, or actually something that looked like a woman, was swimming. Instead of skin, the girl had water, and her hair was made of algae. She was as transparent as a ghost, and Harry recognized her to be Kath, Jenny's Undine friend.  
  
"Kath, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking closer to the pond. Undines couldn't leave water, or they would disappear and become rain, which, according to Kath, was not very fun.  
  
"I was looking for you, Harry," she answered, turning her aqua eyes towards him. She swam to shore, but stayed inside the water, allowing fish to swim through her.  
  
"Me? Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Jennifer is very worried about you. She said there was an order looking for you and your friends," her unblinking stare, which reminded them of Luna's gaze, turned to Ron and Hermione, now awake and alert.  
  
"We're fine, Kath-"  
  
"The girl isn't," a squeaky voice, one Harry had never heard before, interrupted. He saw where it was coming from immediately. A fairy fluttered by, sprinkling them all with her sparkling dust. "The one with the red hair. She has no power left."  
  
"A fairy!" Kath clapped her watery hands, splashing Ron in the process.  
  
"Harry Potter, honor to meet you. I'm Aya," the tiny fairy said. She smiled widely at Harry, showing pearly teeth. Her wings were a deep, dark green, and she wore a tight emerald bodice with a loose skirt. Her skin was tanned and her eyes and hair were the blackest black Harry had ever seen. She would've been competition for a veela, had she not been only about two inches tall.  
  
"Aya, Aya, what a pretty name," giggled Kath.  
  
Aya nodded towards Kath and turned back to Harry. "Ginny is immortal. Should you move her it would not harm her, don't you think?"  
  
"That's true," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"She must be taken to Hogwarts," a male voice said. This time Harry knew to look into the fire, where an orange salamander he had seen earlier resided, Lauro. "I'm sorry to say that your healing skills are not yet refined, Harry. Jennifer seems determined on teaching you how to battle rather than cure."  
  
"On Dumbledore's orders, no doubt," Kath put in.  
  
"He wants to find you both and make sure you're all right," a new voice said. Harry swore he heard Ron moan, "Not another one," but ignored him, and focused his attention of the Sylph that materialized in front of them. "Harry, I'm so happy that I could finally talk to you. I was appointed your guardian long ago, at the time of your birth. I'm Acantha."  
  
"Nice to meet you, but would I need a celestial guardian?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, well, a guardian is given to children who have the potential of being Paxturus, to hide any accidental magic, and for protection."  
  
"So you were the one that helped me to escape Dudley and his gang that time in school, you helped me get on the roof to escape them?"  
  
"That was me," Acantha replied proudly.  
  
"Show off," Aya said under her breath. Acantha turned her pale eyes towards the tiny fairy with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No offense Acantha, but now is not the time for this," said Lauro.  
  
"I suppose you're right," she said. "Harry, get your friends to the school, and take Ginevra straight towards Jennifer for healing. Then go to Dumbledore and tell him his plan will not succeed."  
  
"Not without killing either or Ginevra, at any rate," warned Lauro.  
  
"Or both," added Aya.  
  
"You're too powerful Harry. Add Ginny's powers and not only will you kill Tom Riddle, but you will die with him," Kath cautioned.  
  
Harry sank down next to Ginny. "Maybe I am supposed to do just that."  
  
"No, my love. The prophecy was clear. 'Neither may live while the other survives.' In order for one of you to live, the other must die. But neither of you can die unless it's at the other's hands," explained the Sylph.  
  
"That was confusing," Kath frowned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't meant for you to understand," she replied coldly.  
  
Little Aya shook her head at the Sylph and the Undine. "What Acantha is trying to say Harry, is that you were meant for great things. You have to survive, and with Ginny's powers, your body won't be able to take it. You will explode from its magnitude. I'm actually surprised she hasn't."  
  
"And without her powers to sustain her, Ginevra will die," reasoned Lauro. "Dumbledore's plan would work, if you had a different power donor. If he still adamant in using a power transfer to defeat the Dark Lord, he must use someone else. A baby would be convenient, but too risky. A child would not give you enough power."  
  
"Besides, you're too powerful on your own. Like the insect said," said Kath.  
  
Lauro laughed. "Who are you calling an insect, water plant?" shrieked Aya.  
  
"I believe she was referring to you," Acantha added unnecessarily.  
  
"That's it!" Aya yelled, making a move for Acantha. Lauro and Kath, mortal enemies, started to argue in a different language, unrecognizable to Harry. He frowned as he remembered that Jenny had told them of the constant competition between elemental beings. They were always looking to be favored by the Paxturus, who they considered their leaders.  
  
"That's enough!" he yelled. "All four of you, I appreciate your help and advice. Kath, if you would please go tell Jenny that we are on our way back to Hogwarts," The Undine nodded, and with a final glare at the other three beings, she disappeared into the water. Harry turned to the Salamander. "Lauro, please make sure the fire goes out after we leave." Lauro nodded and went back into the flames. "Aya, Acantha, thank you for your help. If you would please fly above us to make sure we get to Hogwarts safely." The two agreed, and flew towards the pond.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew the elements were hard to control, and he considered himself lucky that they listened to a mere beginner like him. He picked up Ginny in his arms, being extra careful, and turned to Hermione and Ron. "Mione, transfigure those rocks back. Ron, get my bag, please, and let's go."  
  
A/N: Okay, let me explain a couple things: - Harry's knowledge seems to have increased a lot in these past two chapters. Well, he has been studying for a month, and he had three extra weeks in which Ginny was missing to learn a few more things. Determined to learn all he could to help his girlfriend, Harry skipped classes to study with Jenny. - I'm Wiccan. I absolutely love to work with elemental magic because it's easy, it brings fast results, and it's fun. It doesn't take a lot of energy out of you, but it's tricky to control the elementals, which are fairies and gnomes for Earth, sylphs for Air, salamanders for fire, and undines for water. Each Witch has her own visual of what they look like; the ones above are mine.  
I always knew I wanted Harry to talk to one of the elementals, and as I was writing this chapter, a thought came to me: Why don't I have him talk to all of them? So I did. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review.  
  
Love Amalia 


	15. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, please don't sue me.

To all my readers, thank you for sticking with this story. And to all my reviewers, a big hug. Thanks, your comments have helped me in writing this, it really has.

Chapter 15- Arrival:

Jenny was waiting for them at the Hogwarts lake, along with Kath the Undine. Aya and Acantha had followed them, and with a little bit of air magic, the sylph raised Ginny out of the water and laid her gently next to Jenny. She immediately went to work, saying a few spells that Harry had not yet learned. He looked towards the castle, where he could see Dumbledore and the other Weasleys rushing towards them.

Ginny coughed a few times, regaining consciousness. She took a deep breath, and looked around slowly. At first she saw Jenny, looking down at her concernedly. "Are you okay, Ginny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered shakily. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Hermione said. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine. Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here," he knelt down next to her and helped her to a sitting position. "How are you feeling?"

"Very good, actu-" Ginny was interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore and her family to the edge of the lake. Mrs. Weasley immediately tackled her daughter, squeezing her so tight, Harry thought she would choke. While the Weasleys were having their reunion, Jenny, with Remus, who had just arrived on the scene, pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, what you did was very irresponsible!" Jenny began. "It was dangerous, it was impulsive, and you could have gotten your friends killed! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Jen, calm down," said Remus soothingly. "Harry, I must admit that was impressive. You rescued Ginny from right under Voldemort's nose and came out without a scratch and with your friends all in one piece, which means you really have been studying and practicing what we've taught you. But I'd like to know how you knew where Ginny was."

"Well, I kinda- sorta let my Occlumency shields down and allowed Voldemort to show me where he was staying." Harry closed his eyes, waiting for them to start screaming at him.

Instead, Remus smiled at him. "I should've known. Dumbledore had thought about that."

"Great minds think alike," Jenny put in, smirking.

Remus continued, "He decided it was too risky, though. Well, we're happy to see you all in one piece." He cast Jenny a look, and she nodded. "I'm going to go check on Ginny," she said, running off.

Lupin looked at Harry for a long time before he finally spoke. "Your dad would've have done the same. But, please, Harry, don't ever just run off like that again. We were all terrified, not knowing where you were, whether you were hurt or not, if Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were fine. It is a true miracle all of you came out of Voldemort's hideout without an injury. Except for Ginny, of course, but I'm guessing those injuries were from those three weeks she was missing."

"I'm sorry you all were worried," Harry said truthfully. "But I didn't have time to run to Dumbledore. Ginny was in extreme pain; she couldn't stay in that place anymore. She needed help."

Lupin laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Next time, though, at least leave a note."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," he grumbled.

Remus nodded. "Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about, but I haven't gotten a chance."

"It's about Sirius's will, isn't it?" Harry remembered that he had tried talking to him before one of their lessons during the summer.

"Yes, we never really discussed the topic. Now's not the time though. Drop by my office tomorrow before breakfast. Bring Ginny. I'd like to talk to her, too." Professor Lupin clapped Harry's shoulder, and then left to the castle. From where he was standing, Harry could hear Ginny's complaining over her mother's fussing.

After the overjoyed reunion between the Weasleys, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat silently in Dumbledore's office while Harry explained what had happened the night before.

"The elementals said the plan wouldn't work without killing us," he told the headmaster. "They said that if it was with a different donor the transfer of power would have been a good idea, but Ginny's powers added to mine would make it impossible for me to survive."

"I feared that could have been the case, and I asked for Jenny's help, but she said the elementals had refused to help her, and Abigail wouldn't respond to any of our questions," he replied, sighing deeply as he realized that another of his plans was now shot. He turned to Ginny with sad, blue eyes. "I know it might be hard for you to speak about what happened at the Riddle mansion-"

"You're right," she interrupted. "Which is why I won't say anything about what actually went on."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "That's completely understandable."

"He's got new curses to torture people though, many of which will end up killing them. And he's developed a whole line of poisons that will give the drinker a slow, agonizing death with the help of our esteemed Potions Master, Severus Snape," she said, her voice filled with contempt and sarcasm. They all looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, that's right. Snape is not a spy. Well, he is, but he's spying on us, not for us. He's been giving Voldemort information for months now."

A shocked silence followed her declaration. Hermione brought her hand to cover her mouth, and Ron paled slightly. Harry frowned deeply.

"Would you all please return to Gryffindor Tower? I need to call an emergency Order meeting right now," Dumbledore said quietly. The four teens stood simultaneously. They silently made their way to the common room.

"Ginny, are you really sure about Snape?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"He pretty much told me outright, 'Mione. He was the one who told Voldemort of my immortality, and he helped kidnap me." She took a deep breath. "Now, what were the casualties of the Hogsmeade attack?"

"Ten people from the village, plus four students got the Dementor's Kiss," Hermione answered. "Fourteen from Hogwarts died, and sixteen from the town. Madam Pince is still missing-"

"They can give up the search for her. Nott completely destroyed her."

Hermione swallowed, clearly taken by surprise. "Colin Creevey is in St. Mungo's,"she continued shakily. "Malfoy got the Kiss. They were found five days later."

"Malfoy would have been better off if Snape had killed him like he threatened. But like Draco said, even a dead man can talk. A soulless shell doesn't really have much to say," Ginny said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy was a spy for the Order. Only Dumbledore knew about it. When Snape killed Katie Bell and had captured me, Draco confronted him. Told him that he was going to make damn sure Dumbledore knew just what kind of a person Snape really was. Never got a chance. Poor guy," she repeated.

"No way! Malfoy, a spy? Are you sure you don't want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked Ginny.

Harry felt as though the world no longer made any sense. Malfoy had been his enemy in school since he had turned down his friendship on the Hogwarts' Express. Now, Ginny had told him that Malfoy had been on their side all along, risking his life for the Order. Ginny actually felt bad about what had happened to him, and he had teased the Weasleys more than anyone else, except Hermione and Harry.

"War is the most horrible thing. It makes people do things that they might not have done during a time of peace," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "It makes people show their true colors, and pick sides. Some people even go against their families, like Malfoy, fighting their own fathers, or brothers. I'm telling you now, I'm not going to rest until this war is over. I'm going to fight with everything that's in me. And I'm through playing fair. From now on, I'm not playing by the rules."

She looked so passionate and serious that she scared her companions. Ron swallowed, Hermione was holding her breath, and Harry couldn't stop thinking how much he agreed with her at that moment.

Early the next morning, Harry and Ginny walked towards Professor Lupin's office. Word of her safe return had spread through the school in minutes, and many people in the halls waved and smiled at her. A few even stopped to ask how she was feeling. Ginny smiled weakly at everyone, gripping Harry's hand tightly.

A breakfast for three laid in a table in front of the fireplace. Remus was sitting at his desk, correcting some papers. He looked up when they knocked and entered the room. "Good morning you two. Come in, sit down." He led them to the table. Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny before sitting down next to her.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Remus asked, pouring out coffee for all of them.

"Tired, but okay, I guess," she answered.

Remus nodded. "First, Dumbledore asked me to invite you two to the next Order meeting. He thinks that the two of you should join the Order, even if you are too young."

"Mom's going to hit the roof," Ginny said, taking a sip from her cup.

"I suppose Molly will be against the idea, but the final decision is going to be made you two and Dumbledore. He thinks it's time you go more involved in this fight." Harry and Ginny readily agreed to join the Order and attend its next meeting.

"Now, to the real reason I asked you to come, Sirius' will," started Remus.

"I don't want to know what it says, Moony," Harry said sadly. "If he left me anything, I don't want it."

"He left everything to the both of us, Harry,"

"Keep it all."

"No, he wanted you to have it."

Harry sat with his jaw clenched. Accepting Sirius' will also meant accepting his death. And that was too painful to accept. "I don't want any of it."

Remus shook his head sadly. "Ginny, Sirius also left everything in his parents' vault to your family. I've already talked to your father about it. Sirius meant it as a thank you to you all for taking care of Harry." Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He turned back to Harry. "The will says that we each get half of what was in Sirius' Gringotts vault. Grimmauld Place is also ours, but in the condition that it remains headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. He also left you a few other things. You can get them at the meeting tomorrow."

"No. I told you I don't want it," said Harry.

"Sirius also declared me your guardian. It had been part of your parents' wills. When they died, Sirius became your guardian, and if something happened to him, then I would become your guardian." The three of them sat in an uncomfortable and tense silence. Remus was the first to speak again. "Sirius wouldn't have wanted us to waste away, Harry. You haven't moved on, though. You can't even say that Sirius is dead. You've ignored the fact instead, refusing to believe what is, unfortunately the truth."

Harry remained quiet at that. He had always liked Remus. He was his parents' best friend, like Sirius. He contemplated the fact that Remus had had to watch as all his friends fell to the war, and how he had remained completely alone in the world. It saddened him deeply. He nodded slowly, almost painfully, accepting a truth he had refused to see before.

Halloween was just around the corner, but the inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle seemed to depressed to want to celebrate. In an effort to cheer up the school, Dumbledore ordered the decorations put up a week before the great feast on All Hallow's Eve. The bats floating all over the Great Hall did nothing but annoy the owls that brought the mail every morning, and the pumpkins that Hagrid had grown and carved seem eerie and miserable among the students.

It had taken very little to convince Dumbledore to let Hermione and Ron join the Order as well. As predicted, Molly Weasley went completely berserk when Harry place shifted through the fire in the stove accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The meeting had started almost a half hour later than it should have been due to Mrs. Weasley ranting. However, all four teenagers had proved themselves during the meeting. Ron proved to be a genius in military tactics (probably because of his Chess skills) and made many good suggestions to the Aurors present. Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin had been working on a charm, and gotten very close to a breakthrough, to uncover get through the Dark Arts charm that the Death Eaters used to hide their Dark Marks. With Hermione's help, they had successfully been able to make the spell work.

Ginny had accidentally eavesdropped on the Death Eaters that had been guarding her while she had been a prisoner in the Riddles' mansion. She was able to tell the Order some of the things they were planning, and the names of a few Death Eaters. Harry had called Acantha and Lauro to help them make plans. They had refused to talk to anyone other than Harry, and they had worked almost as divinators. The elementals would explain to Harry what was wrong with the strategies put on the table, and he would make suggestions to fix them.

Every Order member that had been present had realized that Harry and his friends were willing to fight. What was more, they were determined to win, more so than anyone in the room.

A/N: Let me explain the plan Dumbledore had designed. A transfer of power means that the donor (Ginny) gives part of his/her powers to the receiver (Harry). The receiver could use that person's powers, and return them when it was done. Now, Dumbledore made a mistake. He assumed that Ginny had extra power, that she received Dark Magic, plus the magic she was born with. In actuality, Ginny's natural powers became Dark due to the corruption of Tom Riddle. That's why she's extra powerful. Pure magic and all it's form, including Dark magic, tends to be stronger and harder to control. Now, if you take all of a person's magic, they die, because you're taking away a bit of their soul, their heart, and their mind. So the elementals' warnings were well founded. I decided at the last minute not to write this is. See, I got a new idea, which means I had to change a few things in the upcoming chapters. But what's coming is better than the original. I apologize for leaving you wondering what the plan was and not discussing fully in the story. That was my boo-boo.

Amalia. xoxo


	16. Beyond the Veil

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, all JKR's, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 16: Beyond the Veil

The eve before Halloween was extremely quiet. The Gryffindor Common Room, which was missing eight students, all lost in the Hogsmeade attack, was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ginny sat in front of the fire, writing her Transfiguration essay. Hermione was re-reading one of her textbooks. Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess half-heartedly. The day before they had attended their second Order meeting, and the news was not good at all. Well, not good for their side, at any rate. Voldemort was fairly quiet, but his army was growing. Known Death Eaters had gone missing, vanished without a trace.

Dumbledore felt like something big was going to happen. And Harry had to agree. Acantha had shuddered when he had asked her what was going to happen. She told him that she didn't know, but that he should let his Occlumency shields down to find out. All she knew was that whatever the Dark Lord was planning, it was big, and it was not going to be pretty. Harry had broken all his shields, and now he felt naked without them. He had gotten used to the sense of safety they provided him. He had had no visions, but his scar hurt so bad, he almost passed out. Ginny had taken it upon herself to look after him, ignoring her schoolwork and even missing classes to be with Harry. While Hermione loudly protested the situation, Harry had silently accepted Ginny's help.

And now, the day before Halloween, everything was quieter than ever. Ginny was on edge. She seemed nervous, was jumpy, and got angry at anyone who would talk to her. Hermione was scared, biting her nails and hiding behind her books, looking for something that they would be able to use. Ron and Harry took the tension wordlessly, going on about their everyday activities, but much more serious and solemn.

Ron had just won the second game in a row when a blinding pain surged through Harry's scar. Everyone's nerves had been shot, and Harry's pain-filled screams made the entire common room go crazy. Ginny rushed to help Harry, who had slipped from his chair and was clutching his head on the floor. She whispered soothing words to him while exchanging a worried glance with Hermione. He gripped her hand so tightly she was sure he would leave bruises.

The noise coming from Gryffindor Tower alerted Professor McGonagall of what was going on. She ran immediately to the common room, Madam Pomfrey and Remus Lupin trailing her. The two professors quieted the students and sent them off to bed, while the nurse tended to Harry.

"Potter, are you alright?" McGonagall asked, concern etched on her face.

The pain was slowly going away as Harry put up his Occlumency wards. "Yes, I'm fine. The pain isn't so strong anymore."

"What happened?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Nothing. Just my Occlumency shields down while Voldemort was torturing on of his Death Eaters. It's fine now."

"Are you sure, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey pressed.

"I'm fine, really."

The three professors lingered a bit, making sure that Harry was okay, and that the other students were asleep. They allowed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stay up for a while longer, as Harry had argued that he didn't feel sleepy due to the vision. As the three adults left the room, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Harry expectantly.

"He's carrying an attack, tonight, at midnight," he informed them.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Stonehenge."

They met back in the Gryffindor Common Room at exactly midnight. Harry had sent a note to Dumbledore with Acantha, who returned with the headmaster's answer: Stay where you are. Don't leave Gryffindor Tower.

Of course, Harry knew that he couldn't stay in his dormitory. They were a part of the Order, and they were going to help. So they were now getting ready to go to Stonehenge. Acantha had warned them against using earth place shifting right now. "Mother Earth can feel the evil on her right now. She won't be forgiving, even to those who haven't posed a threat to her." There was no way to water or fire place shift, so they decided to air place shift. Hermione had argued against it, but saw no other way of getting there.

"Maybe we should leave a note or something?" asked Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well, not all the teachers are going to be in the battle," he said.

"Ron, there's no time for that. Besides, Dumbledore will see us there." Hermione pocketed her wand carefully, then turned to Harry. "Are you sure it's Stonehenge?"

"A hundred percent positive," he answered. "He said the answer to all his problems was there."

"You mean, he's figured out a way to become immortal?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly. I don't know."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Hermione asked.

"Fight," Harry said simply.

Air place shifting was not only the fastest way to travel, but the easiest and less exhausting. Anyone could do it, even regular wizards, but they preferred to Apparate and waste their energies. Jenny was keeping a close watch on the elements. In all her years as a trained Paxturus, she had made a lot of elemental friends, who were now helping her keep track of her students, especially Harry. Jenny and Remus had been with Dumbledore when his note had arrived, 'Voldemort is planning to attack Stonehenge at midnight. There's something there that he wants.' Within minutes, the Order of the Phoenix was assembled in Grimmauld Place.

Jenny knew what Voldemort wanted in Stonehenge, and she seriously considered breaking her initiation oath and telling Dumbledore about it. She decided against it. It could get her stripped of her powers. She knew Harry wouldn't be able to stay away from the ritual site. She sent her mother a mental thank you for suggesting that Harry's initiation gift be the secrets of the dead, rather than him learning it through his training. If Harry really knew what lay beyond the Veil Between the Worlds, they might lose him forever.

Stonehenge was not very far from Hogwarts, so it was easy for the four Gryffindors to air place shift. It was a weird feeling though, entering the place. It vibrated with magic so strong, it made them all dizzy, and Ginny almost fainted at the feel of it. Thankfully, they landed on the area surrounding Stonehenge, but they could make out the fierce battle that had begun only minutes ago. A mass of black-clad Death Eaters were fighting the Order. Ron looked over the crowd and recognized his parents, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. He clenched his fist tightly when he saw George being hit with a Stunner, and Hermione, who had followed his gaze, laid her hand on his shoulder to keep him from running to help.

Harry held Ginny, keeping her standing. He thought for a second that maybe it was a bad idea to bring his friends along, with no idea as to what to do in the middle of a battle, but knew if he had suggested that they stay at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione would have fought with him, and Ginny might have punched him again. "Alright, here's what we're going to do..."

Acantha had followed the teens to the battle site, and as soon as they arrived, she sought out Jenny. "They're here. What would you like me to do?"

Jenny sighed. "I don't know. It might be a bad thing to stop them, but it could be even worse to let them fight."

"Harry's a natural born leader," Acantha said. "I've been watching him since he was born, just as your mother, Abigail, asked me to do. He'll be more help in battle than you think."

"And the prophecy?"

"Has never really had any influence on his life."

Ginny knew Voldemort was here somewhere. Harry had sensed him. Now she had to look for what he wanted, whatever that was. If it was really the secret to immortality, they had find it first. Harry had made his orders very clear: Find what the Dark Lord is looking for before he does. 'Easier said than done,' she thought. She didn't even know what she was supposed to find.

She could make out Hermione dueling a Death Eater, and Ron helping their mother only a few feet away. Harry had made a dash towards George, waking him, and pull the twins aside to explain the situation quickly. The more people they had helping him, the better.

"And so we meet again, Miss Weasley," a familiar voice said behind her.

Ginny turned around slowly to face Severus Snape, his face hidden in Death Eater's mask.

"I was not expecting you here," he continued. "But I'm sure that my master will be pleased to see you again."

"How dare you speak to me after everything you've done?" Ginny asked angrily. "Dumbledore trusted. I trusted you, and you betrayed us to him! You don't deserve to breath the same air as I do."

Snape ignored her angry statement. "I suppose your precious Potter is around here somewhere." He looked around through the slits of his hood. "The Dark Lord will be happy to see him as well."

"You're a monster. You are just as bad as Voldemort is. An evil, rotten person."

"You aren't worthy enough to speak his name!" Snape hissed.

"You aren't worthy enough to look at me!"

"Crucio!"

Ginny feel to the floor, pain flowed through her. She tried not to cry out, but the pain was too strong. It stopped suddenly, and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?" Bill asked, helping her up.

"We came to help," she answered, panting.

"We? Oh, please don't tell me that Ron, Harry, and Hermione are here too."

"Where's Snape?" Ginny tried to ignore the worried look on her brother.

"I Stunned him," he said. "Come on, let's find the others and send you back to Hogwarts."

"From the middle of a battlefield? Bill, we have as much right to fight as any of you. We're part of the Order, too. So we're staying." Ginny replied stubbornly. Bill stared at her for a second, before pulling her down to dodge a stray spell.

"Alright, but stay close to me. I can imagine what Mom would say if she found out." Bill threw a couple of Stunners around, both hitting their targets.

"Now's not the time, though. We need to find something."

Harry had taken out about four Death Eaters, and had Fred and George tailing him when they bumped into Ginny and Bill.

"Anything?" he asked them. Ginny shook her head.

"What are we looking for?" Bill asked.

Harry sighed. "We don't know, exactly, but-"

"Maybe it's that," Fred said, pointing to a stone archway, covered by a thin, black veil.

"That is exactly what I'm looking for," a cold voice said from behind them. Voldemort was walking slowly up to them. "Thank you for leading me straight to it, though I must admit I was quite surprised to see you here."

Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Harry were quiet and stood blocking his way. "My patience has run out with you. Move out of the way," Tom hissed. "Or you'll be sorry."

For about a minute or two, no one moved. They all stared defiantly at the Dark Lord, almost daring him to do something. And he accepted their challenge.

Voldemort raised his wand, and pointed it directly at Ginny. "Avada Kedrava," he hissed. The spell hit her right in the chest, and while it had no effect, it made her lose her balance, and accidentally, she fell straight through the veil.

In a flash, Harry remembered the night Sirius had died. Falling through the Veil. Now Ginny was falling too. "No!" he yelled, running through to catch Ginny.

A/N: To all my reviewers, thank you! I feel so loved! Please don't kill me because of this chapter. I know some of you might think me evil for leaving it at such a cliffhanger. Don't worry, next chapter you'll find out if Harry and Ginny are really dead.

And we are so close to the end of this fic! I'm writing the last chapter as you're reading this.

Remember to leave a nice review!

Love,

Amalia


	17. Letting Go

DISCLAIMER: JKR has said that she likes it that her fans are out there reading other books and writing themselves, so I don't think she'll have a problem if I write one based on her characters.

Chapter 17: Letting Go

Ginny fell back on the ground, hard. She was about to get up when someone landed on her. "Oww," she gasped.

"Ginny? Oh, sorry," Harry stood and held his hand out to her. Ginny gratefully took it, and stood up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell through the Veil," he answered.

"And you followed me?"

"Of course." Harry blushed slightly. "I didn't want to lose you."

Ginny smiled weakly. "That's sweet, Harry. Extremely stupid, and the dumbest thing in the world to do, but sweet."

Harry looked around. They were standing in the middle of a paradise, he thought. It was a never ending garden. There were trees surrounding the area, and all kinds of flowers, some that Harry had never seen before. A huge waterfall was roaring only feet away from them, and a river cut through the middle of the garden. He heard an intake of breath next to him, and he knew that Ginny was just as enchanted with this place as he was.

"Where are we?" Ginny said, going forward to smell the flowers.

"I guess this means we're dead. We fell through that Veil," Harry replied.

"Not dead, just stuck," a familiar male voice said behind him. Harry turned, his heart wrenching. Ginny gasped as she saw who it was. "Sirius," she whispered. Sirius Black was standing in front of them, smiling proudly. And besides him stood James and Lily Potter, also grinning at their son and his girlfriend.

"Oh my God," Ginny murmured. "Harry, are those-?" Harry still stood speechless, looking in awe at his parents.

"Harry," Lily Potter walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you. Well, in person, I mean."

"And you are Ginny," James extended his hand to the redhead, who shook it. "Sirius told us about you."

"You know, you mother was Head Girl when we started Hogwarts," Lily informed her, one arm still around Harry.

"Glad you came to your senses, Harry," James said. "This beautiful lady is cause for a lot of fights between the male population at Hogwarts." Ginny blushed furiously at the comment.

"He's right, you know. We can see it all from here," Sirius put in.

"Where here?" Harry finally found his voice. "Where are we?"

Lily stopped smiling. "I'm afraid you're stuck between the worlds of the dead and the realm of the living."

"The what?"

"The Veils," Sirius began, "are a gateway to the world where the dead live. Well, not live, but... Well, you know what I mean."

James shook his head at Sirius. "This place is what's in-between. See, every Halloween, the Veils thin, so the dead can communicate with the living. But the dead can't go to see the living-"

"And the living can't enter the world of the dead. So this place is where they meet?" Ginny finished.

"That's right," he answered, looking rather impressed.

"Told she was smart," Sirius muttered.

"What's wrong, Harry? Aren't you happy to see us?" Lily asked.

"Yea, I am, it's just," he answered.

"Lils, do you think he's happy that he's dead?" James questioned.

"Well, he's not dead," she argued.

"Not yet anyway," Sirius murmured.

"Hey, I'm still here you know," Harry interrupted. James and Sirius looked down at the ground, and Lily apologized. "Now, you said we're not dead yet. What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't entered the world of the dead. You still have a chance to get out through the Veil. Except we'll have to wait for a specific hour, when the Veil appears. It will lead you back to Stonehenge, through the black Veil." Lily explained.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Ginny asked. "You're all, well, dead."

"No, no, just those two. The rest of us are alive," Sirius clarified. "I've been stuck here for the past four and half months. Lily and James were given permission to come every so often."

"Yeah, and we came today to see him off today," James added, clapping Sirius' shoulder.

"Thank the Powers that be," Lily muttered. Ginny snorted, while James and Sirius managed to look hurt. "Don't you like me anymore, Lils?" Sirius' voice sounded sad, but his eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"It's not that I don't like you, Sirius, it's that you're a bad influence on James."

"Yeah, sure," Sirius mumbled, while James, Ginny, and Harry laughed at his expense.

They sat on the neatly cut grass, talking excitedly. James, Lily, and Sirius knew what had been going on with the war, and they discussed what they understood with Harry and Ginny.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Ginny said. "Why did Voldemort want to come here? What does he need the Veil for?"

"This place holds the secret to death," Lily explained. "Everyone that dies comes through here. People make the choice to die or become ghosts. Very few people have fallen through the Veil, and they get a choice. Either they can wait for Halloween to come, or they can move on and die properly."

"The water here makes you immortal. That's why you're not allowed to eat or drink anything here," Sirius said.

"And if you do?"

"Then, if you can get out through the Veil again, you'll be immortal," Harry concluded.

"That's right, but only a handful of people have ever fallen through, and most of them decide to walk straight to death rather than wait," James said.

"So how do we stop him from getting in here?" Ginny's voice sounded desperate, almost hopeless.

"Well, all you have to do is stall him," Lily said. "He's planning on getting in here, drinking the water, and then leaving again. You can only leave the Veil during Halloween. Any other time, it's too thick to get through."

"Dumbledore couldn't defeat him. What makes you think we can stall him?" she asked her. Lily seemed stunned, and had no words of encouragement for Ginny.

"Don't worry, Gin. I'll figure something out," Harry's eyes glittered in determination, and he held Ginny's small hand in his own.

"Harry, listen to me," Lily recovered. "Be careful. I don't want to see you in here again for a long time to come."

"Gee, Lils, you really can make a person feel loved," murmured James.

"I'm not joking!" She hit his arm hard before turning back to Harry. "The next time I see you in here, you better have stories to tell me about my grandchildren. I want you to live a full life, not die young like we did."

"Yeah, we want you to live a long, happy life," James said, talking to his son seriously. "Preferably with the beautiful woman sitting at your side," he added in a whisper.

"Don't worry, you two," Sirius declared. "I made you a promise sixteen years ago that I'd look after Harry, and I'm going to keep it. I know I wasn't able to before, but I haven't forgotten it."

Lily smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius smiled back, then stood up. "Time to go, guys," he announced to Harry and Ginny. Everyone else stood up and tried to say their good byes.

"I'm going to count on you to take care of him, too," Lily said tearfully as she enveloped Ginny in a hug. Ginny nodded, not trusting herself to maintain control if she spoke. Lily then turned to Harry, removing a ring from her finger. "This is a Potter family heirloom. I was going to send it to you with Sirius, but since you're here-" She handed him the ring, a beautiful white gold ring with set with emeralds on the band, and a diamond sitting proudly on the front. On the inside, the engraving said, 'Until Forever.' "It's an engagement ring. It's been in the family for almost fifteen generations," she added. Harry thanked her, and they hugged each other tightly.

"I don't want to let you go, Mom," Harry said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't have to," she answered, crying as well. "We'll be watching over you. And now you have a somewhat happy memory of us to look back to." They finally let go of each other, and Lily moved on to Sirius.

"You know," James said with a smile to Ginny. "Sirius tells me that your twins brothers replaced us as the troublemakers of Hogwarts. And now that they are gone, and you seem to have been following their footsteps, maybe you can take over." They hugged, laughing. James then turned to Harry.

"I know you got a bad impression of me," he said, rubbing his chin. "That I was young and stupid, and that I didn't know any better doesn't excuse the mean things I did while I was at school. But I did change. I learned a lot of things while I was growing up- most of them from your mother- and I changed. For the better. I love you and your mother more than anything. And it'd make me feel better knowing that you don't hate what I was when I was younger."

"I don't hate you, Dad," Harry said. "Snape does, with a passion, but I don't." They hugged tightly.

James turned to his best friend, but couldn't find the words to say goodbye. Sirius seemed at a lost as well, but finally broke the silence between the two of them. "I just have one question for you, Prongs. What is the Potters' fascination with redheaded women?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny tilted her head questioningly. Lily, however, rolled her eyes. "What are you talking, Sirius?" she asked.

"James' grandmother had red head hair, his mother had red hair, his wife has red hair, and it looks like his son is also attracted to redheads. Isn't that a bit too much a coincidence?"

"Red is color of love and passion," James said grinning. Sirius laughed and they shared a quick embrace. "Go before it's too late," Lily hurried them. She gave Harry a last kiss and shared a hug with Ginny and Sirius.

"Remember, we don't want you here for a long time," James said. "And Sirius, if you break your promise, you'll regret getting here later."

"Oh, and Ginny, it's called rebirth,"Lily whispered to the other redhead. Harry was confused, but Ginny seemed to understand what his mother was talking about, as a bright smile replaced her tears.

They waved to each other as Harry, Sirius, and Ginny walked through the Veil, back to the battle that had been raging on just on the other side.

A/N: Did anyone get the allusion to my favorite story in Greek mythology? Let me know in a review and next chapter I'll make sure to let you know if you were right.

Love,

Amalia.


	18. No Limits

A/N: I didn't expect anyone getting the allusion to the story of Hades and Persephone as it was a very small hint of it in the story. "'That's why you're not allowed to eat or drink anything here,' Sirius said." Persephone wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything in Hades. That was a tricky one, and it could have confused some of you as Persephone ate something and wasn't allowed to leave, but you could still make it through the Veil in this story if you drank the water.

DISCLAIMER: (see previous chapters)

Chapter 18: No Limits

Sirius led Harry and Ginny back to Stonehenge. A sudden breeze picked up as the Veil parted and let them through. The smell of smoke, blood, and death was overpowering. Even though it was mid afternoon, the sky had turned dark as Dementors glided through the grounds, fighting for Voldemort. Giants were stomping along, making the ground shake slightly. Harry could make out Jenny, sending an army of Sylphs and Faeries into battle. Fires had started all over, and he saw Salamanders there, throwing flames at their opponents.

"Oh, my God," Ginny whispered behind him. The place no longer looked like the mysteriously beautiful Stonehenge. It was a battlefield, an area of destruction, and people were dying and in pain.

"Harry," Sirius said. "Take Ginny and go find Ron and Hermione. Then go to Jenny. She'll take care of you guys."

"But-"

"Jenny is going to need help controlling all those Elementals. The girls and Ron can help, but you and Jenny have to keep them under control, or they might start to fight each other. Now, go." Sirius rushed to help Remus Lupin, who was dueling two Death Eaters at once about ten feet away from where they were standing.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on. We have to find Ron and Hermione."

"Harry, what if they're-"

"No, they are not. We gotta find them. Let's go." Harry pulled her into the battle. They held their wands tightly. Ginny saw Bill, still alive and fighting a Dementor. Her father was dueling a Death Eater not too far away from him. Then she saw Ron, fighting intently with another Death Eater. And right behind, lying unconscious on the ground, was Hermione. She let go of Harry's hand and ran towards them. Harry followed her, and stunned the Death Eater from behind.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled when he saw her rush over to them. She launched herself into his arms, and they hugged tightly. "We thought you were dead. You fell through the Veil." They pulled apart and Ginny knelt down besides Hermione.

"She's not-" Harry began.

"No. She just fainted," Ron said. He was panting, and there was a gash on his arm, and his face was dirty and sweaty.

"Jenny can heal her. Come on, let's take her there." Harry helped Ginny up, and Ron carried Hermione. They hurried across the field towards Jenny.

"What happened?" Jenny asked when she saw them approach. Ron laid Hermione gently on the floor. "She got hit with the Cruciatus, and then she fainted," he told her.

"Why didn't you bring her sooner?" Jenny demanded, kneeling down next to the unconscious girl.

"Because I didn't know where you were!" Ron said angrily.

Jenny ignored him. "Harry, try to keep the Sylphs under control. They're going to end up fighting the faeries if we are not careful." Harry turned and started to call the Sylphs into order.

The Death Eaters didn't seem to be retreating, but doubling their efforts to wipe out the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix. From where they stood, Harry and Ginny could see everything that was happening. On one side of the field, Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort. And by the looks of it, he was losing.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks unchecked. Ron turned away from the scene that was unfolding in front of them. They heard coughing and gasping for air and Jenny telling her to relax and stay still for a few minutes.

Movement was stopping all around them. If Dumbledore lost, then the war would be over, and Voldemort would reign. Harry removed his mother's ring from his pocket. He took Ginny's hand and slowly slipped the ring into her finger. Then he set of without a word towards where Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling.

Ginny looked down at the ring. "Harry, no, stop!" she yelled after him. Ron, Hermione, and Jenny turned and saw Harry walking away from them.

"Where's he going?" Hermione asked.

Jenny sighed. "To the end."

"Face it, Dumbledore," Voldemort said. "Your hero is dead, and I'm indestructible."

"That's two you got wrong, Tom," Harry interrupted, reaching the clearing where they were dueling. "You are not indestructible; you're a mere mortal like the rest of us. And as you can very well see, I'm still alive."

Harry noted that Dumbledore looked extremely old and worn out. He seemed drained and he was bleeding. Harry felt disconcerted and saddened. Dumbledore had always seemed immortal to him. It upset him to realize he really wasn't.

"You, Potter, should consider yourself very lucky," Voldemort hissed venomously. "And you have annoyed me for far too long. I won't allow you to ruin my plans again." He pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry looked at the wand, and remembered what had happened the last time he had dueled with Voldemort, in his fourth year, at the end of the Third Task. "This time, it's on my terms."

Before Tom had a chance to reply to that, an earthquake shook the ground, making many people lose their balance. A cloud of dust, dirt, and earth rose up to fifteen feet, and made a circle surrounding Harry and Voldemort.

"What the hell is that?" Ron yelled over the renewed screams and sounds of battle.

"A Paxturus Clash," Jenny explained. They stood near the blur of earth that swiveled around Harry and Voldemort. "You'll never be able to reach the other side while the duel is going on."

Dumbledore slowly looked back towards the battlefield. He raised his wand and a golden phoenix shot out of the tip. The phoenix slowly flew through the battleground, renewing the Order's strength.

From the distance the sound of marching could be heard. Ginny, fearful and awed by what was going on, turned to see a small army marching onto the field. It was composed of mean-looking goblins; wizards and witches who had been called on to help, most from the Ministry and untrained, but willing to fight nonetheless; house elves, all which were wearing the same Hogwarts dish towel; centaurs with bows and arrows; and even a few giants stood on the background, following Hagrid and Madame Maxime. How Dumbledore had managed to get so many wizards and witches and magical creatures together in a few hours' time was nothing short of a miracle, Ginny realized, her jaw dropping in shock.

Jenny quickly turned back to the Elementals, giving them orders in a language unrecognizable to those standing by her, but obviously understood by the ethereal creatures in the battlefield. They started fighting with a ferociousness that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had never seen before. The Order of the Phoenix seemed to get strength as more curses and hexes flew around, most hitting their targets, some just barely.

"Impressive, Potter. Shame I'm still going to kill you," Voldemort whispered.

Harry glared at him, hatred and contempt in his eyes. "You haven't managed to kill the last four times we've had the pleasure of facing each other, what makes you think you can kill me now?"

The outrage on Voldemort's face intensified and he wore the same look of anger and loathing as Harry. Without another word, he raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse.

"Jetonage," Harry whispered, making a small gesture with his hands. The red light that had shot from Tom's wand reflected off Harry, causing no harm. The Dark Lord frowned in confusion, then cast the spell again. Harry again deflected, this time making the light go back towards Voldemort. He fell to his knees in pain, although he wasn't crying out. Harry felt an intense pain in his scar but struggled to remain standing. He finally released the spell.

Gasping and panting, Voldemort stood up. "A remarkable trick, Potter," he got out between pants, but he was recovering quickly. Harry said nothing to him, wary of what might happen next.

Tom raised his wand again and hissed," Interditent!" The spell again was sent back to its caster. A force field seemed to surround Tom. He screamed, causing Harry's scar to throb painfully and making him fall to his knees. He punched the ground, and an earthquake shook the area in which they stood. He heard Ginny and Hermione scream from the other side of the cloud of earth hiding him from their view. He punched the ground again, this time making a crack. Voldemort fell, and the crack closed over his leg. He howled in pain, and Harry slowly stood up, fighting the pain in his head.

Minutes passed by slowly, as blood gushed from Tom's leg. He looked in distress as his own blood covering his robes. Harry felt a change in the atmosphere. The cloud of dust suddenly dissipated. He saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley trying to rush towards him, but Jenny and Sirius held them back. Fire sprung from the earth surrounding Voldemort and Harry, replacing the Earth.

Ron cursed out loud, but no one bothered to admonish him. Dumbledore looked straight at the fire, not moving an inch. Jenny and Hermione were trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down, as she was getting hysterical about Harry. Sirius was pacing around, not knowing what to do. Ginny looked at the fire, fear gripping her heart. She wished she could be there to help Harry. She was terrified by everything going on around her at that moment. People were dying, falling to the ground without a single movement. Dementors were administering the Kiss to anyone who got close enough. Death Eaters were torturing people she had known all her life: her dad's coworkers, her friends' parents, members of the Order she had come to know and love, her own family. Ginny turned her face to hide her teas. If her mother saw her crying, she'd be even more upset.

At that moment, a heavy rain fell as the fire started to die down. The water moved on its own, flowing towards the fire and in a matter of seconds, replacing it. They looked at it with wide eyes, but didn't say a word. But there was nothing they could say.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort demanded furiously, blood oozing from arm, leg, and a few cuts on his face.

"Paxturus Natura," Harry answered. He was also bleeding from one of his arms, and his ankle felt broken. His scar was throbbing and pounding, making him so sick he wanted to throw up.

Anger radiated from Voldemort. Anger and fear. "You fool. Do you honestly think you can defeat me with a few nature tricks?"

"So far, I have been winning," he replied.

"Plaitesyhe!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. The spell hit him square in the chest. He fell to his knees as he fought against it as hard as he could, putting up the internal wards that Jenny had taught him.

He heard Tom muttered something under his breath, and another flash of pain surged through his body. He cried out in agony. The pain was almost too much for him to bear, but Harry did his best to keep the wards up. He slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain.

"When is this going to end?" Hermione asked in a strangled voice.

Acantha floated towards the isolated group. "It's close. We're being called." Jenny nodded to her, and she floated away. "Right," Jenny said, turning to everyone. "We have to move away from here."

"No, I'm not leaving Harry!" Ginny cried.

"It's only for a couple of minutes so you don't get killed," Jenny argued with her. "I think Harry would prefer it if you were alive."

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on, Gin. Please." They followed Jenny and the rest of the group away from where Harry was, and just in time. The water barrier splashed out, wetting everyone's feet. The wind picked up suddenly, and Hermione, who had never seen a tornado except on muggle television, gaped wide-eyed at the four twisters closing in on Harry and Voldemort. It was only a matter of seconds before they replaced the water barriers, expanding out and blocking the duelers from view for the fourth time.

"How many more times is this going to happen?" Ron asked, frustrated.

"That was the last time," Jenny reassured him. "The next time the barrier comes down, one of them will be dead."


	19. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, all JKR's, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 19: Aftermath

The Order of the Phoenix was filled with warriors. Later on, when the battle was recounted, no one was really sure how it was that half of the Death Eaters were captured after the tornadoes. The other half was either dead or running away from the scene. And still the duel between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord raged on.

While the rest of the Order and Ministry officials gathered the dead and helped the injured, Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Jenny Peralt, Hermione Granger and the Weasley family stood anxiously by the circular dust storm. No one dared move a muscle, and those people working in the background understood what was happening. They too were silent, as silent as thy could be at any rate, given the task at hand. However, every so often they would look to see if the duel had ended, and who had come out victorious.

At one point in the long wait, Madam Pomfrey and a Healer from St. Mungo's, who arrived at the scene to help the injured, walked up to the silent group, checking to see if they were all okay and injury free. Jenny had said that it was nothing short of a miracle for Harry's family to have fought in such a bloody and destructive battle without any serious injury. The two women healed the cuts and bruises each of them had, and had unsuccessfully tried to convice Dumbledore to check in at St. Mungo's. "I'm not leaving this place until I have seen Harry again," he said, reflecting everyone's feeling at the moment.

Molly Weasley was pacing nervously and working herself into a frenzy, aided by Hermione, who kept going through every possible scenario of what might be happening. Arthur Weasley was trying to calm his wife. Lupin and Sirius stood together, talking in hushed whispers. Ron sat completely still, not moving, not talking, just staring straight ahead. Ginny sat next to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"What if he's de- I mean, what if he was killed" Hermione was struggling to ask the question running through everyone's head.

"He's not going to die," Ginny answered her firmly, making even Ron turn to stare at her. "He made a promise to his parents, and he's not going to break. He's not going to die." As everyone looked at her in confusion, she silently thought, 'Please, God don't let him. Not now that we could have all we wanted.'

Spells were flying all around the dust storm cloud. Jets of light hit the walls, causing them to shudder. Neither of the two duelers were ready to give up. Voldemort was determined not to lose, while Harry was more concerned about making it out alive.

"You are going to lose tonight," panted Harry. "It's almost midnight, the Veil will seal itself, and you won't be able to become immortal. There's no way you can get out of here without killing me."

"And I will," hissed Voldemort.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" he snapped back.

"Because you're a fool, Potter." Tom smiled suddenly, a wicked smile. "The girl doesn't love you. She's in love with who you are, the fame and the fortune. She was very close to becoming one of my Death Eaters, you know. That would have the second time. And if you hadn't come to the rescue, I'm sure she would be fighting for me, rather than for Dumbledore."

"You're lying! I don't believe a word out of your mouth!" Harry yelled angrily.

Voldemort laughed. "You actually thought that a magnificent creature such as her would fall in love with you? You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were. She's using you, Potter."

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her!" he screamed. He felt his fury rising. He could still hear the Dark Lord laughing at him. Blood was pounding in his ear. His mind was on overdrive, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Pax populi navert ligqa tura!" Harry yelled, raising his hands. A bright gold light surrounded them suddenly. It shot out, hitting Voldemort right in the heart, setting fire to it. Tom screamed in pain and angony, burning slowly. Harry was in pain as well. His scar felt like it was splitting in half, and he held his head in his hands, not knowing what to do to stop the pain. Abruptly, a huge explosion blinded Harry, and he was thrown back just when the barrier of air collapsed into the earth.

"â€No clue how he survived that. I mean he must have flew almost seventy-five feet through the air and hit that huge stone."

"I know. I thought for sure he had die."

"And Ginny. Jenny said that it was lucky she hadn't cracked her skull." Harry tried to sit up at those words, but he couldn't make anything out. There seemed to be a lot of movement wherever he was, and he was in so much pain he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite placed them.

"Oh, Bill, I'm so glad to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Good as new. How's Harry?" 'What happened to Bill?' Harry thought. He tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come out.

"Still hasn't woken up. Jenny said he was going to be fine, but that with all the potions Madam Pomfrey gave him he won't wake up for a while. How's everyone else doing?" 'What potions?' thought Harry. 'I don't remember taking any potions.'

"Mom's fine. She's running around all over the place, complaining that they placed Ginny and Charlie too far apart. Fred just took George home, and Ron's in with Hermione."

"Where are they?" Harry was able to ask. Slowly and very painfully, he was able to open his eyes to find the faces of Bill, Sirius and Professor Lupin staring down at him, concern etched on their faces.

"Thank God you're awake!" squeaked a new voice from the doorway. Mrs. Weasley rushed into the room, giving Harry a hug, then helping him sit up. Harry smiled weakly at her before turning to Bill. "Where are they? And what happened to Ginny?"

"You- You don't remember what happened?" Bill asked.

Harry shook his head. "The last thing I remember was a huge explosion, and being knocked back. I can't remember anything else."

Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at him. "Dear, that happened three days ago."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Can I speak to Harry alone please? I'll catch him up on everything." The others nodded. Mrs. Weasley looked reluctant to leave, but finally turned, muttering about having to check up on Charlie.

Harry looked at Sirius. "What happened to Ginny? Where's Ron and Hermione? Where did Voldemort go? Did he escape? Did he make through the Veil? Did-"

"Harry, calm down. Don't get overexcited, otherwise the Healers will kick me out of here," said Sirius. He looked down at him with a mixture of pride, concern, and anxiousness. "You beat him. He's dead, gone, never to return again."

A million things came through Harry's mind. Voldemort is dead, he thought. Dead. He's dead. He didn't know whether to laugh, or feel relief, or be happy. Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile. "He'll never bother any of us again," he said. "It's huge relief."

"I killed someone," Harry said tonelessly.

"Voldemort was hardly human," he answered.

He nodded. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's, um, she's upstairs in a different ward. The explosion kind of took everyone by surprise. We were thrown off our feet. You yourself must have flown almost eighty feet and that huge rock landed on you afterwards. We all thought you had died." Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked again.

"She hit her head on one of the stones. She's okay now; Jenny and one of the fairies healed her right away," he answered.

"And Hermione?"

"She ruptured one of the disks on her spine. She's doing great, though. Madam Pomfrey says that in a week, she'll be back to her normal self again."

Harry sighed. Ginny and Hermione shouldn't have been there in the first place. He should have told them to stay at Hogwarts. They could have died. Well, not Ginny, but stillâ€ That didn't make things any better. He could have gotten all his friends killed. They shouldn't have followed him into that battle.

"They would have followed you," Sirius said, interrupting his thought. His gray eyes looked directly at Harry. "No one would have allowed you to go into Stonehenge by yourself. Don't feel guilty, it's not your fault any of this happened."

"Isn't it? If I hadn't been born, my parents would still be alive. The Weasleys would be safe and sound, and you wouldn't have spent thirteen years in Azkaban!" Harry yelled at him.

"If you hadn't been born, then Voldemort wouldn't be dead, Hermione would have never been able to go to Hogwarts, Ginny would've been killed in her first year, and the Weasleys, your parents, and I would be running for our lives!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"And if you ever think that again, Harry James Potter, I'm going to make you regret it!" an enraged voice said from the doorway. Harry and Sirius turned to see a very livid Ginny Weasley entering the room, her hands fisted at her sides. Sirius looked from Ginny to Harry, then whispered, "I'll just leave you two alone," and rushed out of the room. He knew that Ginny had her mother's temper, and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of that fight.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other, neither saying a word. Ginny broke the silence first. "How can you say something like that? And you were upset at me when you thought I was suicidal?!?"

"I never thought you were suicidal!" Harry retorted. "You misunderstood me!"

"Whatever, Harry," she yelled. Ginny turned and opened the door. Harry groaned, "I'm sorry, Ginny, ok? Please, don't go." Ginny sighed and sat on the chair by his bed. "Is everyone else okay, did they get hurt?"

"Harry, we all got hurt in that explosion. Dad, Fred and George are already at home. Charlie's in the ward next to yours. He'll be fine in a few days, according to the Healers. Mum refuses to leave until we all get to go home, and Ron spends the whole time sitting next to Hermione. She's really upset because Madam Pomfrey forbid her from getting books to study while she's here. She says that she'll miss a lot of work for her N.E.W.T.S."

"I'm really sorry, Ginny, I promise I won't say that again ever," Harry whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Damn right you won't," she answered.

The celebrations over Voldemort's downfall were still underway when Harry was released from St. Mungo's two weeks later. The Gryffindor common room held a party every night in honor of Harry. It had gotten to a point where McGonagall had given up on trying to make the rowdy Gryffindors go to bed. No one knew exactly who it was, but someone had somehow sneaked a case of fire whisky into the common room to serve at the parties. Hermione, who was in excellent shape according to the Healers, had gone around harassing every upper classman about it. During the first party after Harry's return to Hogwarts, Ginny had caught Ron drinking his very first shot of fire whisky. She had been furious, and she took one of the bottles and dragged Ron upstairs to the boys' dormitories, followed by an amused Hermione and a confused Harry. Ginny told Ron to drink the entire bottle of Firewhisky.

"I can't drink an entire bottle, Ginny! Are you insane?" Ron exclaimed, outraged at her order.

"If you can drink a shot of it, you can drink a bottle," she replied. "And if you don't, I'll tell Mom you were drinking." Ron mumbled something inaudible and started to drink. He made it halfway through the bottle before he got sick and started vomiting and complaining, swearing to 'never touch that horrible stuff again!'

Two days after that, the four of them were allowed to leave Hogwarts and go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for an Order 'reunion.' That party had lasted until almost five in the morning, with the highlight of the night being Dumbledore reading out an official Ministry of Magic document, apologizing to Sirius Black and declaring him a free man.

Everything was perfect. During Christmas break, Harry would go to Privet Drive to pick anything he might have left behind, then he would move in with Sirius. He would never have to worry about some psycho evil lord trying to kill him, and he could do as he pleased without having a secret guard following him around. But at night, Voldemort's last words taunted him. "The girl doesn't love you. She's in love with who you are, the fame and the fortune. She was very close to becoming one of my Death Eaters, you know. That would have the second time. And if you hadn't come to the rescue, I'm sure she would be fighting for me, rather than for Dumbledore" "You actually thought that a magnificent creature such as her would fall in love with you? You're a bigger idiot than I thought you were. She's using you, Potter."

AN: The next chapter is the last one, my friends. I hope I can have that up soon, hopefully by Monday. I only need to revise it and run a spell check.

Love,

Amalia


	20. New Beginnings

A/N: sighs I have just moved again, and due to circumstances beyond my control, I was not able to post this chapter up until now. I'm very sorry about taking so long. But I hope you enjoy this, the last chapter!

DISCLAIMER: (See previous chapters)

Chapter 20: New Beginnings.

On the first week of Christmas break, Ron and Ginny went straight home to the Burrow, Hermione left for her parents' house, and Harry, after collecting all his things from Privet Drive and having 'accidentally' set fire to Dudley's hair, was at number twelve Grimmauld Place, no longer the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. The house was quiet, too quiet for Sirius' taste, and the two of them, most of the time accompanied by Remus Lupin, went out almost everyday to either Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, or muggle London to have some fun.

The day before Christmas, Jenny stopped by to see Harry. She had brought with her an official acceptance letter from Classical Academy, approved by the Council of Plisvert.

"Now," Jenny said after Harry read his letter. "All we have to do is hold your Irridansa and you'll be able to start school in September."

"That means I won't be able to go to Hogwarts, right?" Harry wondered.

"Well, it's really up to you. If you decide to go, I'll help you through Irridansa. Or you may choose not to go at all. Dumbledore can find someone to help you through training at Hogwarts," she explained.

"What about you? Can't you teach me?"

"Harry, it's been a true honor having been able to work with you, and you have learned so quickly. But I have to go home, get back to work, you know."

Harry nodded. He looked down at the letter and read it again. "Can I take some time to think about this?"

Jenny smiled. "Take all the time you need." She said goodbye to Sirius and Remus and left, saying she had to go to a meeting of the Council.

"Well, Harry. What do you think you're going to do?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, he said wants to think about it. Leave him alone," Remus told him.

"No, no, it's fine," Harry sat at the kitchen table and accepted the cup of tea offered to him by his professor. "I really don't know what to do."

"Something's been bothering you since Halloween," Sirius said simply. "I don't know what it is, but if it's Voldemort-related, forget it. Don't let that influence the rest of your life."

Harry looked at the table miserably. "He said something about Ginny and-"

"And you believe him?" Remus prodded. Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. Remus shook his head.

Sirius sighed, "You know very well that Voldemort is- was- a liar. He was probably trying to throw you off when he realized you could win the fight. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure that you were unhappy after he died. Ginny loves you."

"You seem so sure of that," Remus remarked.

"Well, being in the other realms, it got pretty boring. There was really nothing to do but watch those who were still alive," Sirius explained.

"You spied on my girlfriend?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Not spied," Sirius said. "Looked over her. Had to make sure the future Mrs. Potter was safe."

"Planning on marrying Harry off so early, huh?" Remus laughed.

"He was the one who put Lily's engagement ring on her finger," Sirius defended himself. "The Healers couldn't get it off her finger when she was taken to St. Mungo's, remember? That means that Harry and Ginny were meant to be."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The ring is charmed to fit only the soul mate of the Potter man who is proposing," Remus explained. "It's also charmed so that it can never come off her finger until its time to give it to their son when he's ready to propose to his soul mate."

"So, do you still believe Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

Christmas at the Burrow was a very hectic affair. All the Weasleys, even Percy, had shown up. Bill had brought Fleur and her sister Gabrielle, and Charlie had invited his girlfriend, Kathleen. Penelope had arrived with Percy, and Harry got the distinct feeling that Penelope had dragged him to dinner. Mr. Weasley and his son had disappeared for about an hour, and when they returned, the whole family was together again.

Fred and George were up to their usual antics, and Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them to stop. Ron and Harry sat playing Chess in the kitchen, and watching Ginny and Hermione help with the cooking. Every so often, Ginny would catch Harry staring at her with a weird expression on his face. She just smiled at him and went back to what she was doing. During one of those moments when Harry distracted, she accidentally knocked her hand into the newly done dishes, cutting her hand with a sharp knife in the process. "Ouch!"

"Ginny, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I just cut my hand with this stupid knife," she said. "It's fine really."

"Fine? Ginny, you're bleeding a lot," Hermione said. "Let me see your palm." She forced Ginny's hand open and inspected the slash. "It doesn't look too deep. Let's get your mom to heal this."

"Won't the cut just heal itself?" Harry asked, slightly confused as he waited for the white light which had healed Ginny when she stabbed herself to heal this small cut.

"Oh, Harry, I forgot. You don't know about what happened yet," Ginny said. She took a small kitchen towel and wrapped it around her hand, then sat next to the boys at the kitchen table. "First off, I'm not immortal anymore, and I don't have the Dark Magic fighting mine."

Harry frowned. "How is that possible? I thought you said that you couldn't find a way to-"

"It was the Veil. Remember what your mom said to me? That it was rebirth? Well, when we passed through the Veil, our souls and our conscience were cleared," Ginny explained. "That means that the part of my soul that was tainted with Tom's power was cleared. It was being reborn, turning the page and starting fresh."

"I don't get it," said Harry. "If your immortality was taken away from you, then why can you find immortality beyond the Veil?"

"It's the water," a new voice whispered. Acantha took form in front of their eyes. "The water has something in it to prevent your soul to be reborn, but you would be resigning yourself to a life of sorrow. And your new soul can stay within your body because it's a part of you. Without it, you wouldn't be able to live. Ginny's was cleared of the bad thing haunting her. As were you, Harry."

"How was I cleared? I still have my powers," he said.

"Your scar," Hermione whispered, astonishment written in her face. "It's barely there." Harry brought a hand to his forehead. Acantha smiled and pulled a small mirror from the inside of her robe and held it up for him to see. The lighting bolt-shaped scar was still there, but it was scarcely noticeable. "The Dark Lord is no longer a part of you."

Acantha turned to Ginny. "My healing powers are not quite as a good as a faerie's, but Air can carry hurts and illness away. Would you like me to heal that hand?" Ginny held out her palm and muttered thanks as Acantha blew lightly on the cut and it disappeared altogether.

It was too cold to have dinner outside, and too crowded to have dinner in the kitchen, so Bill conjured up an amazingly beautiful and long table that fit perfectly in the living room. Charlie and Percy pushed the living room furniture away to have more space and Fred and George busy entertaining Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione and Ginny with a few of their new products.

It took a while for everyone to settle down and sit at the table. Harry sat next to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to think that something had happened to him if he wasn't where she could see him. He knew she considered him a son, and he considered her his mom. So he had not felt embarrassed or uncomfortable when she made a fuss over him. All the Weasleys and their guests were having a great time. Fred and George joked around as usual, this time aided and abated by Sirius and Remus. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Gabrielle were having a heated discussion about the Quidditch season. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were talking excitedly about Numerology, which Fleur had studied in depth. The Grangers, who Mr. Weasley had insisted sit next to him, were trying to explain to him and Mrs. Weasley what dentists do. Harry looked around and knew that this was his family, his home, and that now there was no one who could separate them. Except...

Harry stood up and everyone fell immediately quiet. "Um, everyone, there's something I wanted to talk to all of you about. I, um- Actually, Jenny gave me this letter that said I was now allowed to attend Classical Academy in Plisvert to help develop my powers. That means that I have a choice in going in September, or not going at all, and I wanted to see what you all thought about it," he finished lamely.

"Well, Harry dear, that's really your decision. We can't make it for you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, but you're my family, and I'd like to know what you think I should do," he answered, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley stood and hugged him real tight.

"Mom, stop it, you're suffocating him," Bill admonished. Mrs. Weasley pulled back, apologizing to Harry.

"I think it an excellent idea, Harry," Percy said, smiling for what Harry thought was the first time ever, as it looked like it took him a lot of effort. "But do you really want to leave Hogwarts?"

"No," he admitted. "But this is a great opportunity, but..."

"You don't want to leave your family and friends behind?" Remus finished for him. Harry nodded, "Exactly."

"You won't be leaving us," Mrs. Weasley declared. "You'll come visit us during the holidays and during summer vacation. We'll get to see each other occasionally."

"And," Sirius added, "Classical accepts for family members to visit the students during weekends. We can always go to see you if you'd like."

"I didn't know that," Hermione frowned.

"I remember Lily would drag us to see Jenny whenever we got the chance," Sirius smiled. Remus nodded, also smiling at the memory.

"You should sleep on it, darling," Mrs. Weasley said, adding more food to Harry's plate. "Things look much clearer in the morning."

At the end of the night, Sirius invited Harry to another party, but Harry was too tired to go, so Mrs. Weasley invited him to stay the night, preparing Percy's old room for him. The five oldest Weasleys, Sirius, Remus left for the party, while the Grangers, after thanking Mrs. Weasley for inviting them, took Hermione home, as they were flying to U.S. to visit some relatives early in the morning.

Harry had just lied down in bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," he said, and Ginny opened the door, entering the room silently.

"I don't want you to go," she said simply.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go to Plisvert. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to forget me. I want you to stay with me," she said again. "But I think you should go."

"Now you're confusing me," Harry said.

"Like you said, this is a wonderful opportunity for you," she said. "I don't want to you to miss out on it. I don't want you to go, but I can't ask you to stay. That would just be very selfish of me."

"Gin, are you still wearing my mother's ring?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ginny seemed taken aback. "Yeah. Do you want it back?" She started to take it off her finger, but couldn't. Harry smiled and took her hands in his. "Ginny, would you marry me?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Would you marry me?"

"Are you out of your mind, Harry?" Ginny exclaimed.

He grinned. "A little, yes. And this way you'll know that I'll come back for you. And when I do, then we can decide whether we still want to be together, and when we want to get married."

Ginny stared at him in amazement and shock. "You are insane. You need to be checked into St. Mungo's or something."

"So you don't want to marry me?" Harry's face fell.

"Of course I do, but aren't we a bit too young to be thinking about that?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but if there's something I've learned is that life is too short. And I want to spend the rest of it with you. And I don't want you to think I'm leaving you if I go to Classical. I love you, Ginny Weasley. And if you don't believe me, then look at the ring," Harry said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"It's charmed so that it fits only the person I'm meant to spend my life with, and it's also charmed so that that person can't take it off until our son has met his perfect match," he explained.

Ginny looked down at the ring and then back at Harry. "I love you, too. And I would love to be your wife."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah." They stared at each other for a few minutes. Ginny smiled, "Are you going to kiss me, or what, Potter?" He laughed and they kissed.

A/N: There you go. The last Chapter. I was thinking of writing a sequel, that's why I left the ending so vague, but it probably won't be around for a few more months. I'm have started writing notes for an original fiction story, which will be posted on (check my Bio to see when it'll be posted), so I really want to focus on that first. I have no clue how long this will take me, so I'm not making any promises. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with this story. I know I'm no good at writing and there are a lot of things I need to improve on, but for my first fanfic, it's not all that bad, right? THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! You guys were the reason I kept writing this; you let me know that someone was enjoying it, and you helped me come up with new ideas.

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN;

Amalia xoxo----------------- see you soon for the sequel!


End file.
